Correct it
by Hisuna
Summary: Creyó que sería el final de todo, mas la vida le daría una segunda oportunidad. Tendría que evitar cometer los mismos errores, y con ello, enfocarse en cambiar el triste rumbo que llevaba la vida de cierta persona. Itahina.
1. El error definitivo

**Summary** : Creyó que sería el final de todo, mas la vida le daría una segunda oportunidad. Tendría que evitar cometer los mismos errores, y con ello, enfocarse en cambiar el rumbo que llevaba la vida de cierta persona. Itahina.

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_ _. Éste fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro, su único fin es entretenerles._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1** : El error definitivo.

La guerra continuaba su camino sin velar por ningún alma, la piedad escaseaba en las situaciones que se presentaban actualmente. Sin haber terminado, aquella lucha se había llevado consigo enormes cantidades de vidas. No era necesario ser un genio para imaginar los llantos que se deberían de oír próximamente en los hogares pertenecientes a las familias de los soldados caídos en batalla.

Los causantes de esa lucha sin fin no se inmutaban ante la cantidad de muertes que sus atroces acciones ocasionaban, sus metas eran más importantes que cualquier sufrimiento ajeno a ellos. Sin embargo, para el resto del mundo, las acciones cometidas por aquellos monstruos no eran justificadas por sus fines.

Hinata intentaba defenderse de las múltiples varas que el Juubi disparaba, incluso la barrera del Hakkeshō Kaiten se veía imposibilitada en impedir que ella saliese inmune de todos los ataques. Varias de las estacas ya habían rasgado parte de su ropaje y con ello, su piel. Afortunadamente, no pasaban de ser heridas superficiales.

-¡Gracias, Neji! -Escuchó a Naruto agradecerle a su primo después de haberle protegido de innumerables ataques. Con clones, el Uzumaki lanzó varios Rasen Shuriken hacia las colas del Juubi, con el objetivo de disminuir la cantidad de ataques que eran dirigidos hacia la alianza.

Desgraciadamente, después de lanzar los Rasen Shuriken, el rubio se quedó sin chakra y agotado. En toda la guerra había sido quien más energía gastó. Jadeaba en busca de aire, su cuerpo al no resistir su propio peso se desplomó contra el suelo, usando sus brazos para impedir estrellar su rostro en éste. Era un momento de debilidad. Mientras intentaba recuperarse, varias estacas eran dirigidas a él, con el único fin de acabar con la esperanza que el rubio representaba-. ¡Naruto!-Gritó Neji, intentando correr hacia él; sin embargo, su camino hacia el Uzumaki fue interrumpido por una tanda de estacas con dirección hacia donde él estaba.

-"Neji está muy lejos, a este paso la única esperanza que nos queda en esta guerra desaparecerá" -Hiashi se encaminaba velozmente hacia el rubio. Pero sabía que a pesar de ser rápido, no llegaría a tiempo para proteger al chico capaz de acabar con esa batalla.

Dando a Naruto por muerto, Hiashi detuvo su andar, rindiéndose. Era un caso perdido si sabía que no llegaría, y él necesitaba ahorrar energías para la atroz lucha que seguramente se desencadenaría pronto. Mas la sorpresa fue grande al ver a su hija mayor correr hacia Naruto a una velocidad que lo dejó abrumado, su asombro se incrementó al apreciar como Hinata, protegiendo al joven, era atravesada por varias estacas y caía como peso muerto sobre el rubio.

-¡Hinata! -Gritó Naruto desesperado, Hinata apoyaba la barbilla encima de su hombro. Él podía sentir fácilmente como la sangre de la Hyuga humedecía su ropa.

-¡Hinata-sama! -Si existía un grito más desgarrador que el de Naruto, ese era el de Neji. El castaño corrió lo más rápido que pudo, nunca sintió la desesperada necesidad de mover tan rápido sus piernas como en ese instante.

-"Hana..."-Detrás de su personalidad impasible, Hiashi ocultaba su inevitable afecto hacia sus hijas. Ver a Hinata muriendo lo dejó en shock, y esto no sucedía desde la muerte de su esposa-. "Y ahora Hinata"-sintió la necesidad de ir hacia su hija, y por primera vez en su vida, dejó que sus emociones controlaran su cuerpo. El remordimiento y dolor comenzaban a calar en su ser. Aquellos recuerdos donde siempre subestimó a su hija mayor, la humilló y despreció solo significaron una apuñalada para su conciencia.

-¡Equipo médico, apresúrense. Hinata-sama necesita su presencia ahora mismo!-Neji exigía desesperado, él estaba detrás de Naruto y le daba la cara su prima, quien le sonreía dulcemente.

-Hinata… ¿Por qué tú…?-El cuerpo del rubio temblaba levemente, sentía como la persona que yacía encima suyo perdía calor corporal. Inevitablemente, sus brazos se movieron y abrazaron el cuerpo de la azabache con dolor, temiendo que alguien querido le volviese a dejar-. No, tu no Hinata...-La azabache escuchó perfectamente la voz quebrada de su amado.

Ella vio a su padre situándose al lado de Neji, él la observaba, por primera vez, con sentimientos en sus ojos-. N-Neji nii-san, ya no es necesario que…-Las inmensas ganas de toser se presentaron, y su débil cuerpo no pudo evitarlas. De sus labios brotó más sangre de la que ya había expulsado-. Yo, mi cuerpo no aguantará esta vez-dijo sonriendo.

-Hinata, ya me salvaste una vez. Hace mucho-estrechó su agarre al cuerpo de la Hyuga-. Ahora, vuelves hacerlo… Pero esta vez tu…-La voz del rubio se oía tan quebrada que no pudo terminar la oración-. Después de todo lo que entrené para que aquella situación no se repitiera, y que ahora vuelva a ocurrir...-Tragó duro-. Pero es peor que aquella vez, eso me hace ver lo inútil que soy, ¿para qué entrené tanto si no pude protegerte?-Las lagrimas de Naruto no pudieron seguir siendo contenidas. Sin mucho esfuerzo, sollozos comenzaron a oírse por parte del joven.

La azabache sentía su cuerpo adormeciéndose lentamente, perdía la fuerza-. Naruto-kun, ¿de verdad crees eso?-Extrañamente, su voz salió con paz y seguridad, aunque era tan débil que podría tomarse como un susurro. Emanaba tranquilidad a pesar de estar en la situación actual-. Yo… No creo que así sea-observó a su padre-. En una guerra, muchos son los que mueren. Los débiles tienen el rol de proteger a los fuertes porque… Saben que con ellos, la lucha llegaría a su final-la respiración se convertía en una tarea cada vez más dificultosa, sentía que sus pulmones no recogían el oxigeno necesario-. Cumplí con mi deber-dijo, el rubio escuchaba todo. Pero el trabajo se le hacía difícil, la voz de Hinata cada vez era más suave-. Yo soy débil, pero tú definitivamente eres fuerte.

Neji observaba con gran dolor cómo las facciones de su prima se iban relajando lentamente-. Nii-san…-Oyó el suave susurro de su prima. Frunciendo los labios mientras su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente, asumió que aquella era la última conversación que tendría con u prima. Con su protegida-. Vive, y sé feliz…-Ella le dedicó una sonrisa apagada, lástima que él no pudo devolvérsela como en tantas otras ocasiones-. Debes ser feliz, tú más que nadie mereces serlo.

Hiashi veía la sonrisa de su hija disminuir hasta ser una pobre mueca. Le dedicó una mirada dolorosa a su hija, haciéndole saber que él, como todo padre, se arrepentía por todo. Y en silencio, le pedía perdón a su difunta esposa.

La azabache sonrió por última vez. Sintió que todo se llenó de tranquilidad, su vista se nubló y la fuerza le abandonó. Finalmente, su hora había llegado.

-¡Hinata!-No supo en qué momento su cuerpo se separó de Naruto y se destinaba a precipitarse contra el suelo. Antes del impacto sintió como unos brazos la sujetaron, desgraciadamente su vista se oscureció por completo antes de saber quién era.

* * *

La oscuridad era absoluta y el silencio era el que reinaba. ¿Eso era morir? No sentía su cuerpo, no sabía quién fue en el pasado, lo único que tenía claro era que ella ya no se encontraba en vida. ¿Fue una buena persona antes de su muerte? Aparentemente sí, pues no sentía culpabilidad ni tenía remordimientos como para arrepentirse de haber dejado el primer plano-. Sin embargo, deberías-escuchó una voz desconocida, rompiendo con el aparentemente inquebrantable silencio.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó. Sin el menor anticipo, todos sus recuerdos regresaron, causándole un gran dolor de cabeza por tanta información en solo un instante–. Ugh.

-Eres Hinata Hyuga, perteneciente a la rama principal y heredera del Clan Hyuga-su migraña se intensificó, cada recuerdo con lujo y detalles volvía a ella. Presionó su cabeza con sus manos, vanamente intentando calmar el dolor-. Debes de haber recordado todo. Realmente ansiaba tu muerte, descendiente mía-la azabache abrió levemente los ojos, el dolor ya estaba pasando, aún así se encontraba aturdida. Quien le hablaba era un hombre de avanzada edad, con una piel pálida y un cabello albino que se extendía hasta su cintura. Curiosamente, aquel hombre poseía unos ojos idénticos a los suyos. Y de él emanaba un aura familiar y reconfortante.

-¿Quién es usted?-Preguntó.

-Hamura Otsusuki-le contestó con toda la calma del mundo. Sus viejas facciones le daban la apariencia de un hombre conocedor, cada arruga expresaba silenciosamente cada experiencia que él pudo haber tenido-. Hinata, tu vida ha sido un completo desastre, en palabras más concretas, poco fructífera-dijo el hombre acercándose a ella hasta quedar frente a frente-. Tu muerte tan temprana no debió de ser, simplemente era un suceso que no cabía dentro de la historia. Y las decisiones que escogiste no debieron ser tomadas.

-¿Por qué dice eso?-Preguntó, levemente ofendida y muy confundida.

-Morí hace muchos años; sin embargo, mi voluntad permanece vigente-Le explicaba-. Quien ha heredado ésta eres tú, Hinata. Han pasado siglos desde que dejé el primer plano y nadie ha conseguido que mi legado le sea adquirido, eres la primera en hacerlo. Convirtiéndote así en la Princesa Byakugan-El hombre cerró los conocedor de todo, conozco todo de ti, tu pasado, tu presente y lo que debió de ser tu futuro. El destino es algo que, efectivamente, puede cambiarse. Normalmente las personas cambian su historia para obtener un futuro mejor, desgraciadamente, en ello has fallado-Hamura abrió sus parpados, observándola-. Todos tienen una misión en la vida, tú no la has cumplido y aunque no tengas remordimientos de haber muerto, simplemente tu alma no descansará en paz. Vagarás por toda la eternidad, sin tener idea de qué es lo que debiste de hacer en el primer plano-la azabache tragó duro, formándosele un nudo en la garganta-. Si hubieses sido otra persona, podrías estar segura de que serías dejada de lado. Pero tú eres mi sucesora y es gracias a ello que puedes cambiar el "futuro" que te espera como alma en pena.

-Yo…-La azabache bajó la mirada, estaba sumamente aturdida. ¿La muerte no se supondría que debía de permitirle descansar? ¿Desaparecer por fin?-¿Qué hice mal?

-Dedicarle tu vida a Naruto Uzumaki-le hizo saber. Ella lo observó sorprendida.-Estamos en una de las tantas dimensiones que existen, algunas personas las llaman líneas temporales. En la mayoría, tú viviste y tuviste una vida plena. En algunas, morías con honor, sin causar ningún mal. En esta, has muerto, desencadenando una catástrofe-Él la observaba seriamente-. Para que entiendas la gravedad de mis palabras, puedes echarle un vistazo a la actualidad-y sin más, todo oscureció

* * *

-¡Hinata-sama!-El grito desgarrador de su primo le enmudeció. Observó a su alrededor, ella se encontraba a un par de metros encima de ellos. ¿Esto era lo que sucedía tras su muerte en el plano terrestre?

Vio a Neji sosteniendo fuertemente su cuerpo, sabía perfectamente que para él, ella era la única razón para seguir con las estrictas normas del Clan. Él la consideraba como una persona importante dentro de su extensa familia. El castaño sujetaba su cuerpo con anhelo, esperando -sin muchas ilusiones-, que en algún momento ella abriera los ojos.

Neji nunca se había mostrado tan débil, nunca había reflejado tanto sus pesares como lo hacía en ese momento. Y saber todo lo que él le apreciaba no hacía más que estrujarle dolorosamente el corazón-. ¡Naruto, reacciona! La guerra continúa-Viró su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz de Shikamaru.

El rubio estaba estático, de sus ojos brotaban largas hileras de lágrimas que iban a parar en el suelo-¿No habías dicho que protegerías a tus amigo? ¡Mira a tu alrededor, Naruto!-El Uzumaki no se movió ni un ápice, sabía lo que vería si observaba hacia el lugar que le exigían.

Heridos, muerte, destrucción.

El rubio bajó la mirada, agarrándose el cabello desesperadamente mientras su cuerpo daba leves convulsiones. Se hallaba en pleno estado de shock-. La amabas, y ahora la has perdido. ¡El mundo es cruel Naruto!-Profirió Obito. Hinata se llevó una mano a su boca, impresionada y con la culpabilidad cada vez más creciente en su interior.

El rubio subió su mirada, observando al Uchiha-. La justicia y la paz no existen, todo es un disfraz que sirve para ocultar la cruel realidad-Obito continuaba con su discurso-. ¿No estás cansado de ello? El sufrimiento no acabará, Naruto. ¿No es mejor vivir el sueño que tanto has deseado? ¿Una hermosa y anhelante paz? ¿No quieres volver a ver a tus padres, a tu maestro, y a ella?-Naruto abrió enormemente sus ojos. Habían dado en el blanco-. Puedes hacerlo, solo tienes que unírtenos, Naruto-el rubio se levantó, Hinata observó como los ojos rubios que él poseía carecían de cualquier brillo, aquel que ella tanto adoraba-. Obtendrás todo lo que siempre has deseado, y encontrarás una vez más aquello que te fue arrebatado-sus palabras eran firmes, proyectando lo que él creía era la verdad absoluta.

-Lo has hecho bien, ya lo tenemos-Hinata escuchaba perfectamente lo que todos decían. Incluyendo el comentario que acababa de oír por parte de Madara hacia Obito.

Se mordió el labio preocupada, observando cómo Naruto caminaba hacia los enemigos-. ¡No lo hagas, Naruto-kun! Ellos te están engañando-le gritó a todo pulmón al rubio, pero su voz no llegaba a ningún oído, ni al del rubio ni al de cualquier otra persona. Quería acercársele, pero cuando ir hacia él, perdió todas las fuerzas y su vista se oscureció. Había vuelto al mismo sitio de antes.

-Creo que has visto suficiente-Hamura notaba los pocos ánimos que su sucesora tenía. Ella había regresado al vacío, y consigo se trajo culpabilidad-. Hinata, has causado un desorden no solo en tu destino, sino en el de todos. A quien deseabas proteger morirá pronto a manos de sus nuevos "aliados"-Le anunció. Ella tembló, aterrorizada mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas-. Y con su muerte, aquella persona volverá. La creadora del chakra, madre de todos los shinobi. La Diosa Kaguya; mi madre, destruirá todo lo que conociste y amaste. También, con su poder será capaz de cambiar las demás dimensiones a su conveniencia. Será oficialmente el fin de la humanidad.

Ella no cabía en su impresión, tanta información valiosa le dejaba anonadada-. Pero, podrás cambiar esto. Me atrevo a decir que eres la única que puede hacerlo.

-¿Cu-cuál era mi verdadera misión?-Preguntó.

-Eso es algo que tienes que averiguar por ti misma-el mayor parecía desaparecer, lentamente su cuerpo se desvanecía-. Suerte, Hinata-y antes de que ella pudiese decirle algo, él se había ido.

Nuevamente quedó sola, mas no duró mucho en ese estado, pues imprevistamente su cuerpo comenzó a pesar demasiado para la fuerza que pobremente tenía. Fue inevitable desmayarse, esta vez sumiéndose en una oscuridad aún peor de la que ya se encontraba.

* * *

El piar de pequeños canarios llamó su atención, se oían cercanos, probablemente estuvieran en su ventana gozando de la luz matutina que el sol les ofrecía. Pero ella no estaba concentrada en eso, su cuerpo se sentía diferente, podía notarlo a pesar de estar en medio del mundo de los sueños y la realidad. Somnolienta, abrió sus pesados parpados.

-¿…?-Su conciencia no regresaba, y aunque estaba despierta, sentía que aún continuaba en las manos de Morfeo. Era una sensación extraña.

Con pesadez, se obligó a levantarse y desperezarse para ir al baño contiguo que había en su habitación. Caminando con toda la tranquilidad que un ser humano podía poseer, llegó al lavabo. Se percató de algo:

Su cuerpo era más liviano.

 _Qué extraño_ , tampoco recordaba que su lava manos fuera tan grande. Sin darle mayor importancia, con un encogimiento de hombros procedió a lavarse los dientes. Cuando comenzó con aquella acción, dirigió su mirada al espejo que tenía enfrente… Casi grita al verse.

Escupió la pasta de dientes junto con el cepillo y se enjuagó la boca apresuradamente. Al estar limpia, volvió a ver su reflejo. Su tez estaba pálida, muy seguramente por el espanto que se había llevado y en el que aún se hallaba.

Ahí en frente de ella, estaba una Hinata mucho más pequeña, probablemente tenía unos siete años. Su cabello corto y sus mejillas regordetas le daban la perspectiva de tener esa edad. ¿Ella había rejuvenecido?

Un momento, desde un inicio ¿ella no tenía esa edad? Recordaba haber muerto protegiendo a alguien, ¿por quién? No tenía idea, solo sabía que era alguien importante para ella. Tenía la borrosa imagen de un señor mayor hablándole y diciéndole que había hecho mal cuidando de aquella persona. Reconocía la sensación de paz a la hora de fallecer, también podía sentir perfectamente el miedo y confusión al momento de hablar con aquel señor, pero esto parecía muy lejano. Probablemente había sido un sueño, quizás… ¿Una premonición del futuro? Quería creer que no.

Su corazón comenzó a relajarse al intentar pensar que todo aquello sólo ocurrió en su mente mientras ella estaba en el quinto sueño.

Cierto, tenía el vago recuerdo de que la noche anterior su padre le había dicho que entraría en la academia ninja. Recordaba muy bien como le hizo saber, despectivamente, lo perdedora que ella era y que si moría no sería de mucha importancia, pues el Clan no necesitaba gente inútil. Se mordió el labio al pensar en las duras críticas que recibía de su padre, pero más tranquila empezó a desvestirse para poder darse un baño.

Al terminar su aseo personal, con ropas holgadas envolviendo su cuerpo, bajó a desayunar con su familia. Su pequeña hermana de dos años comía felizmente sentada al lado de su padre, mientras ella debía de sentarse en el asiento que daba frente a éste-. Hinata, desayunarás rápido e inmediatamente, junto con Ko, irás a la academia-El adulto ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada-. Probablemente aprendas algo útil ahí, debido a tu falta de eficiencia en el puño suave. Espero no me vuelvas a decepcionar y consigas hacer algo productivo-le dijo fríamente. La tensión alrededor de ella era tal, que cualquiera con un cuchillo la cortaría sin problemas.

-Sí, padre-asintió con la cabeza gacha, tragándose sus lagrimas y procediendo a comer su desayuno. Extrañamente, no había tartamudeado, hecho que a pesar de todo le sorprendió, mas su padre no pareció notar. Sentía un valor creciendo dentro de ella, algo había cambiado. ¿Qué era?

Hiashi suspiró resignado al ver lo débil que era su hija, sabía que ella no quería ir a la academia, y aún a su pesar ella no protestaba-. Ko te irá a buscar después de la escuela, no causes inconvenientes y sal lo más rápido posible. Él tiene asuntos importantes que hacer-dijo el castaño, terminando de comerse su desayuno-. Hanabi, hoy verás clases con Umi. Ella vendrá dentro de un par de horas, prepárate-su tono era un poco más flexible hacia la pequeña, colocando su manos sobre la cabeza de esta antes de irse.

Hinata vio aquello con anhelo, aunque sabía que difícilmente lo obtendría. Ver escenas como aquella le hacía saber que su padre era capaz de demostrar un poco de cariño, o al menos ser menos exigente y diligente que siempre. Si podía ser así, ¿por qué no podía actuar de esa manera con ella?-. Hinata-sama, ¿está lista?-Preguntó su cuidador, Ko. Ella asintió, tragándose el último bocado de comida.

-¡O-one-sama!-Hanabi le llamó, ella volteó hacia su pequeña hermana, quien intentaba bajarse de la alta silla sin caerse. Cuando aterrizó sobre el suelo sin ningún daño, corrió hacia ella y se abrazó a su cuerpo.

La azabache sonrió cálidamente y correspondió al abrazo. En realidad, no le importaba aguantarse a su padre si podía evitar que su hermanita sufriera lo mismo que ella. Se había prometido ser fuerte por ambas para que la castaña no notara la ausencia de su -chan, traeré unas flores para ti. He oído que en la academia está rodeada de un gran jardín-le informó sonriendo. La castaña, aun abrazada a ella, subió su mirada y sonrió en grande. Hanabi era de un tono de piel más moreno que ella, rasgo sacado de su padre; sin embargo, aquello no evitaba que las mejillas de la pequeña estuvieran sonrosadas casi todo el tiempo que estaba junto a su hermana mayor. Ambas eran unidas, y la menor era quien más odiaba estar lejos de su hermana.

-¿¡En serio!? Pero, ¿a one-sama no la regañarán por eso?-Preguntó haciendo un mohín con sus labios, temiendo que su hermana mayor fuera reprendida por su culpa.

Hinata sonrió, reconfortando a la menor-. No, Hanabi. No lo harán.-Mintió, probablemente sí lo hagan. Tenía entendido que la zona en donde estaban las flores no estaba permitido jugar, con el objetivo de no dañar las plantas. Pero ella quería que la castaña recibiera un pequeño detalle y sonriese-. Y si lo intentan hacer, no me importará. Porque esas flores son para ti-Calmó a su pequeña hermana, esta sonrió muy feliz. Adoraba culposamente que Hinata se arriesgara por ella.

-Nee-sama, ¡eres increíble!-Abrazó a la azabache aún más fuertemente. Hinata se sintió feliz, mantener a su pequeña hermana contenta era su felicidad. Solo frente a ella podía ser alguien fuerte.

-Bueno, nos vemos en la tarde. Hanabi-chan-le dio un beso en la frente a la castaña, y revolviéndole suavemente los cortos cabellos se apresuró en irse antes de que se le hiciese tarde.

Al entrar en la academia se dio cuenta de la inmensa cantidad de niños que había. Eso le causó un poco de nerviosismo, era mucha gente. Adentrándose más al patio de aquel sitio pudo ver claramente unas pequeñas flores sembradas cerca de la puerta, las agarraría cuando fuera la hora de la salida.

Veía a todos los niños jugando entre ellos. Parecían conocerse desde antes. Ella no tenía amigos, su padre no la dejaba salir a pasear por la aldea alegando que debía de entrenar para deshacerse de sus debilidades. Hecho que nunca sucedió.

Entonces notó a dos niños, ninguno de los dos revoloteaba con los demás en algún juego. Aquello le llamó la atención, uno de ellos era de cabellera azabache, no muy lejos de él habían varias chicas chillando e intentando acercársele, éste las ignoraba deliberadamente. En cambio, el otro niño era rubio, muy por el contrario al primero, parecía querer atención pero, desgraciadamente, todos le hacían a un lado como si no existiese.

Ella sintió algo extraño en su interior, era contradictorio. Por un lado, algo le decía que el chico rubio era buena persona y debía de acercársele. Mientras que otra voz en su subconsciente le dictaba que no mantuviera una relación cercana con ese niño.

Haciéndole caso a la voz interior que le pedía acercarse, caminó lentamente hacia el niño. Su timidez causaba que un nudo en su garganta se formara, pero algo le impulsaba hacia el rubio. Una valentía extraña. Simplemente se dejó hacer.-Hum, disculpa...-Tentó el terreno, ya estaba enfrente del chico.

El rubio levantó su mirada del suelo y la observó extrañado, confundido de que alguien se le acercase. Él la miró fijamente- Yo me preguntaba si deseabas ser mi a-amigo-dijo jugando con sus dedos, a penas y había podido sacar aquellas palabras. Sentía miedo de que él la rechazase. Pero algo le decía que debía de insistir, acercarse a él.

-¿Perdón?-El niño la miró aún más extrañado. Ella tembló, ¿acaso no era así como se hacían los amigos? Temió haberse equivocado y sólo ser una burla.

-Lo sient…-Pero antes de terminar su disculpa e irse, aquel niño se levantó de su columpio y se situó delante de ella.

-Claro-El niño le sonrió felizmente. Era la primera vez que alguien se veía conforme con su presencia, aparte de Ko y su hermana-. Soy Uzumaki Naruto-dijo extendiéndole la mano, aun sonriéndole.

Hinata asintió estrechando su mano con el rubio, con una leve sonrisa y un sonrojo creciente. Había hecho un amigo en su primer día, se sentía muy feliz. A ello se le sumaba una alegría desmesurada que no encontraba explicación. Era nostálgico-. Hyuga Hinata-se presentó. Cuando separaron su agarre, Naruto se rascó la nuca mientras reía escandalosamente, ella lo observaba con una sonrisa menos tímida.

Casi todos los niños dejaron lo que estaba haciendo para ver aquella peculiar pareja. No había alguien que no supiera quién era la azabache, todos eran conocedores de que ésta era una Hyuga, y no solo eso, sino también la heredera de dicho Clan. Era por ello que estaban anonadados, una niña rica, proveniente de uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha, junto a un niño desconocido, repudiable, que no traía más que palabrerías consigo.

Ella se dio cuenta del silencio sepulcral que rodeaba el patio, y extrañada examinó a quienes debían de ser sus próximos compañeros. Todos le veían, incluso el otro chico que no quería a nadie alrededor suyo-. Hina-chan, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?-preguntó emocionado, ignorante de toda la atención que ambos recibían.

Hinata le devolvió la mirada, intentaría ignorar a todas aquellas miradas-. Sí…-Le respondió.

Naruto sonrió y corrió hacia la parte trasera de la escuela, donde estaba el segundo patio, el cual era contiguo al que se hallaban-¡Vamos!-Le dijo entre risas. Hinata trotó hacia él apresurada, pues el chico caminaba muy rápido y la estaba dejando atrás.

Por suerte, en el segundo patio se encontraban a salvo de cualquier jurado, puesto que no había nadie-. Hm, Naruto-kun ¿qué jugaremos?-Preguntó totalmente avergonzada de no saber qué hacer.

-¿No has jugado antes?-Preguntó extrañado, quien momentos atrás había agarrado un balón solitario en medio del sitio. Aquel patio, a diferencia del anterior, tenía un gran espacio dónde podían jugar cualquier cosa.

La azabache negó, sus mejillas encendidas daban a saber lo apenada que estaba en esos momentos-. Bueno, no te preocupes, hasta no hace mucho yo tampoco sabía-el rubio se rascó la cabeza, totalmente despreocupado-. Pues puedes patear un balón y evitar que te lo quite-explicó con simpleza.

-Entiendo-Asintió, dando a entender que había captado la idea.

-Bueno, si te lo quito ganaré este round ¿ok?-Le dijo emocionado. Por fin jugaría y además tenía compañía.

La azabache asintió. Cada uno se colocó lejos del otro, Hinata pateó suavemente la pelota y así comenzó el juego. Ninguno de los dos lo había hecho antes, pero estaban felices de ser capaces de hacerlo con alguien con la misma poca experiencia. Mantuvieron el juego hasta que el timbre sonara dando la señal de entrada a la academia.

El juego quedó en 1-0 a favor de Naruto, todo porque ella pateó muy fuerte el balón y este llegó fácilmente a los pies de Naruto-. Hina-chan, te dije que no patearas tan fuerte-le regañó el rubio. Él creía que esa no era una victoria justa, a él no le gustaba haber ganado por el fallo de su amiga.

-E-es que no sé muy bien cómo patearla sin que se vaya muy lejos-Confesó avergonzada. Ambos caminaban en dirección al salón, ya casi todos habían entrado en el aula.

-La próxima vez te explicaré cómo se usa un balón-le aseguró, y ella le agradeció internamente-Aunque tampoco sepa mucho de cómo usarlo-Murmuró. Al escucharlo, un poco de sudor se escurrió por la frente de la Hyuga.

Ambos se sentaron al lado del otro, básicamente Naruto le seguía a dónde quiera que ella fuera, y esto en vez de molestarle le agradaba. No se sentía sola, y algo le decía que él lo hacía por la misma razón.

Cuando comenzaron las clases, su amigo se quedó dormido, como si al entrar el profesor su interruptor interno hubiera pasado de encendido a apagado-. Pasaré la lista, todos digan "presente" al oír su nombre, ¿vale?-Explicó el profesor, quién se había presentado como Iruka Umino.

Así, cada nombre fue mencionado, hasta llegar el turno del rubio-N-Naruto-kun, despierta-sacudió levemente al rubio, intentando despertarlo. Mas éste tenía un sueño aún más pesado que el de Hanabi, y eso era decir mucho.

-¡Naruto!-Gritó Iruka, lanzándole el borrador de la pizarra.

-¡Auch! ¿¡Qué!?-Gritó histérico, levantándose de su asiento por la impresión. Era visible un camino de baba que iba desde la esquina de uno de sus labios hasta su barbilla. Se sobaba constantemente la zona donde aterrizó el maligno borrador.

-¡No se duerme en clases, Naruto!-Rugió Iruka, una vena sobresalía en su frente a causa de su enojo.

-¡Tampoco se lanzan cosas a estudiantes!-Gritó de vuelta el rubio. De ahí en adelante, se desató una reprimenda de Iruka que duró un largo rato de clases.

Cuando la hora escolar se terminó, ya pasaba del medio día. Era el momento en que los padres de cada estudiante debían de buscar a sus hijos. Hinata –a escondidas de su padre- le había pedido a Ko que la buscara un poco más tarde, ella quería esperar a que todos se fueran para poder conseguir las flores de su hermana.

La azabache se sentó debajo de uno de los árboles que estaban en el primer patio, ya casi no había nadie. Solo quedaban ella, Naruto y el chico solitario, sino mal recordaba él se había presentado en clases como Uchiha Sasuke-. Ne, Hina-chan, ¿qué estás esperando? Es que… Digo, a mi no me vienen a buscar, pero a ti sí, ¿no?-Preguntó el rubio que estaba al lado suyo. Sus manos sosteniendo su nuca de manera despreocupada.

-Hm, es que quiero…-Le daba vergüenza decir que había pedido quedarse más tarde para recolectar unas simples flores-. N-Naruto-kun, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, dentro de poco me vendrán a buscar.-Le sonrió nerviosamente, esperando que con eso él pudiera irse tranquilo.

-Hum, ¿segura?-Ella asintió-. Bueno, me voy Hina-chan. Comeré ramen, Iruka-sensei dijo que me lo debía por lo del borrador-dijo sacudiendo sus manos antes de irse. Parecía feliz.

La azabache suspiró, relajando sus facciones. Había estado un poco tensa, su timidez no le permitía que todos supieran lo que hacía, y aunque esta haya disminuido mágicamente en proporciones mínimas, aun sentía algo de miedo de que se burlaran de ella.

Observó al azabache que se encontraba a varios metros lejos de ella, estaba sentado en una de las bancas que se encontraban siendo cubiertas por la sombra de unos árboles. Ella se levantó para agarrar las flores, estaba casi segura de que aquel chico no le delataría, parecía alguien de pocas palabras –y su subconsciente le afirmaba su teoría-.

Hinata comenzó con su recolecta de flores, escogiendo las más bonitas y llamativas. Agradecía que estas tuvieran olor, ese era un extra que su hermanita adoraría. Tan concentrada estaba eligiendo las flores más bellas, que no notó que alguien más había llegado al patio hasta que éste habló-. Ototo, perdón por tardar-se disculpó alguien.

La azabache los ignoró, simplemente cuando obtuvo lo que quería decidió irse lo más rápido, a diferencia de Sasuke, ella no contaba con que esa otra persona no divulgaría lo que ella estaba haciendo. Básicamente corrió hasta la salida.

Mientras salía por la entrada del patio, desgraciadamente no se dio cuenta de que alguien iba corriendo rápidamente, un ninja. E iba a estrellarse con éste si no hacía nada. Por simples reflejos pudo hacerse hacia adelante, evitando ser atropellada por aquel tipo, quien por el pequeño tamaño que ella poseía, no le había visto; sin embargo, entre tanto apuro soltó el ramo que traía consigo, siendo las flores pisadas en su lugar.

Suspiró, levantándose comenzó a sacudir sus prendas de vestir. Cuando quería hacer algo bien, todo el mundo se le venía en contra, tal vez ella no estaba destinada para ser buena en algo. Se sentía frustrada, aquellas eran las únicas flores sobresalientes y hermosas, las demás eran sencillas o simplemente eran brotes que aún esperaban por florecer. Tendría que tragarse sus lágrimas, de nuevo. Buscaría en otro sitio, aunque ko la regañara-¿Se encuentra bien?-Oyó que le hablaban, y se escuchaba cercano.

Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con un par de ojos tan oscuros como la noche. Fijándose mejor en aquel sujeto, éste tenía el cabello de un intenso color azabache, lo suficientemente largo para agarrarlo en una cola baja. Tenía unas largas pestañas y unas marcas debajo de sus ojos que en vez de hacerle ver adormilado, resaltaba su apariencia agraciada. Tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia ese hombre, pero ni siquiera identificaba cuáles eran y el porqué.

-Sí,,.-Agachó la mirada, completamente sonrojada. Aquel desconocido le hablaba como si nada, eso era muy extraño para ella. Al bajar su vista notó que aquel hombre traía en sus manos su ramo de flores todo magullado.

-Esto es de usted, ¿verdad?-Dijo el azabache. Hinata levantó su rostro para mirarle de frente-. Es una lástima, eran muy bonitas. Debió de haberse esforzado escogiéndolas-él la observaba sonriéndole. Había notado como la niña aguantaba para no derramar las lágrimas que sus ojos contenían. La azabache debía de estar muy frustrada o triste, él desconocía la importancia de esas flores, pero comprendía perfectamente el empeño que puso en conseguirlas-Hyuga-san, soy Itachi Uchiha ¿le parece si me acompaña un momento? Cerca de mi casa, entrando al distrito Uchiha hay una gran variedad de flores que usted puede recolectar. Si desea. Y la puedo acompañar de regreso a su casa-le ofreció amablemente. Con una dulce sonrisa.

-Pero nii-san, me prometiste que entrenaríamos juntos.-Se quejó otro azabache, no lo había notado, era su compañero. La Hyuga observó con asombro a Sasuke haciendo un puchero, ella pensaba que su compañero había nacido con solo una expresión en su rostro, ahora podía retractarse.

Itachi soltó una suave risa al ver el asombro de la pequeña, podía entenderla. Ella estaba sorprendida de su pequeño hermano, podía imaginarse fácilmente a Sasuke ahuyentando a todos con su actitud tan mezquina. El menor solo actuaba de manera diferente con su familia-. No te preocupes Ototo, despejaré mi tarde y ambos tendremos toda esta para entrenar-le aseguró revolviendo sus cabellos.

-¿¡En serio, nii-san!?-Preguntó Sasuke emocionado. Itachi asintió sonriendo.

-Entonces, Hyuga-san ¿vendrías con nosotros? Nuestros hogares no quedan muy lejos, después de todo-no sabía el porqué, pero él sentía que debía de ayudar a la azabache. Era como ver a Sasuke triste después de esforzarse en algo y no alcanzar lo que deseaba-. Y no se preocupe, hablaré en su casa para que no la regañen-Él sabía quién era ella, la niña era la heredera del Clan Hyuga. La había visto un par de veces en reuniones entre clanes, y sabía muy bien lo estrictos que eran los Hyuga.

Sasuke examinaba a Hinata para definir si sería o no una molestia, odiaba a aquellas niñas que se le enganchaban en el cuello y decían amarle a pesar de no conocerle. Pero la Hyuga no aparentaba sentirse atraída por él, y eso le agradó de cierto modo. Le daría el paso libre a la azabache para que los acompañara-. Hum-ella dudaba, ¿y si Ko le contaba a su padre que se había ido de la escuela sin permiso? Él dijo que hablaría con su familia; pero, no los conocía, su padre siempre le había dicho que no fuera con gente extraña a cualquier lugar.

-Hiashi-san me conoce, no le disgustará saber que yo mismo la he acompañado. De todas formas, si desea hablaré específicamente con él cuando la lleve de regreso-Le aseguró. Leyó las dudas de la niña, eran muy evidentes sus temores. Sasuke estaba sorprendido de la insistencia de su hermano, él era demasiado caballeroso, a veces llegaba a ser excesivamente amable con las personas. Y muy insistente cuando quiere ayudar.

Por otro lado, Itachi tampoco entendía de lo que estaba haciendo. La pequeña Hyuga despertaba cierto sentimiento de protección en él, sabía perfectamente lo duros que eran con ella en su Clan, había oído por boca de su padre que varias veces la pequeña tuvo que ir al hospital por innumerables desmayos que sufría debido al agotamiento de los entrenamientos. La veía como a una pequeña hermana que se encontraba desprotegida.

-E-está bien.-Asintió, sonrojada hasta más no poder.

Itachi sonrió-. Entonces vamos.-Dijo sujetándola de la mano. Hinata se sobresaltó, pero no se negó al toque, estaba acostumbrada a ser llevada de la mano por Ko y extrañamente, el mayor le recordaba a su cuidador. Itachi al darse cuenta de que ella no se apartaba volvió a sonreír, Sasuke ya no le dejaba agarrarle la mano porque "era muy mayor" para esas cosas. A él le gustaba agarrar de la mano a los niños, sentía que así podía mantenerlos más seguros, por ello estaba feliz de que la Hyuga no se negara.

-Sí, mientras más rápido mejor.-Dijo Sasuke, quería entrenar con su hermano lo más pronto posible.

Así, se dirigieron hacia el distrito Uchiha.

* * *

 ** _Notas del autor_** **:** He vuelto con ésta historia, le cambié el nombre. Antes se llamaba "Corrigiendo la historia" había perdido la inspiración, pero ha vuelto :), también he cambiado partes de éste capítulo porque con el pasar del tiempo no me agradaron. Ya tengo escrito el segundo, pero debo corregirlo.

Dije en un anuncio de otro fic que me encontraba buscando un Beta, pero honestamente, es muy difícil. Entrar a la sección de betas en fanfiction es una experiencia bastante aterradora, todos los nombres gritan "¡escógeme a mí!" y yo no sé qué hacer :'c, cuando me consiga uno todo el proceso de actualización será más rápido para mí.

 ** _Dato curioso_** **:** Kaguya tiene la habilidad de viajar por distintas dimensiones, eso incluiría la dimensión de Road to Ninja. Ella arruinaría todos los finales, incluyendo el final actual del manga de Naruto, es por ello que debe mantenerse sellada.

¡Disculpen mi tardanza! Y muchas gracias si llegaste hasta aquí, no te conozco pero siento que te amo 3

Hasta luego n.n


	2. Memorias

**Summary** : Creyó que sería el final de todo, mas la vida le daría una segunda oportunidad. Tendría que evitar cometer los mismos errores, y con ello, enfocarse en cambiar el rumbo que llevaba la vida de cierta persona. Itahina.

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_ _. Éste fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro, su único fin es entretenerles._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2** : Memorias.

Observaba como al llegar al distrito la pequeña que traía de la mano se escondía detrás de sus piernas. Huyendo de la mirada de varios Uchiha que le escrudiñaban, notaba lo intimidante que eran los miembros de su clan para ella-. Discúlpeme, ¿Hyuga-san?

La niña se asomó para poder mirarle-. Perdón-soltó su mano y se arrodilló frente a ella, ésta le miraba confundida, no entendiendo porqué se disculpaba-. Fui grosero, nunca le pregunté su nombre-le sonrió. Sasuke veía todo con un mohín, odiaba que su hermano actuara de esa manera con otra persona que no fuera él.

-Hinata Hyuga-respondió en un tono bajo. Para Itachi, si no fuese por el oído desarrollado que había adquirido al pasar de los años en Anbu, no podría haberle escuchado.

-Bien, Hinata-san-se levantó, agarró de nueva cuenta su mano-. Él es Sasuke, mi hermano…

-¡Eso ya lo sabe, nii-san! No es necesario que se lo digas ¡Vamos!-Sasuke le agarró de su mano libre y lo llevó consigo hacia el espacio donde siempre entrenaban. Hinata los seguía sólo porque aun sostenía la mano del mayor, temía soltarse y perderse en ese sitio.

Itachi suspiró, Sasuke podía ser insistente -y celoso- cuando quería. Se dejó hacer, esperaba que la niña que tría consigo no se molestara por la intensidad de su hermano.

Llegaron a un sitio vacío, fuera de las miradas del resto de los Uchiha. Había varias dianas para practicar Shurikenjutsu, a un lado, una cesta con pergaminos y sellos explosivos. Habían kunai tiradas en el suelo y algunas incrustadas en las dianas, alguien había estado entrenando hace poco allí.

-Hinata-san, las flores que le mencioné están por allá-señaló un camino que llevaba a varias casas. Ella posó su mirada en la dirección que el mayor indicaba, inconscientemente activó su Byakugan para expandir su campo de visión y las pudo ver, estaban en un área donde también se encontraban plantadas lo que parecía ser plantas medicinales, algunas las reconocía y otras, no sabía qué eran o para qué servían.

La pequeña era ignorante de la mirada sorprendida que recibía de ambos Uchiha. Sasuke estaba impresionado, pues nunca había visto el Byakugan en su forma activada. Itachi por su parte, se encontraba asombrado, sabía -gracias a un compañero Hyuga de su escuadrón- que el Byakugan podía activarse de varias maneras. Hinata no había usado ningún sello, y sólo los expertos podían lograr tal hazaña.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!-Sasuke preguntó, la emoción era palpable en su voz. El mayor lo miraba con diversión, pocas veces su hermano se permitía actuar de manera infantil.

La pequeña brincó, estaba muy concentrada viendo a los alrededores como para acordarse de la existencia de su compañía-. ¿Eh? ¿Hacer qué?- volteó hacia ellos, con el Byakugan ya desactivado.

-. ¡Eso que hiciste hace un momento!-Hinata le dirigió una mirada interrogante, pidiendo silenciosamente que fuera más explícito-. Tienes un Dojutsu, ¿no? ¡Lo acabas de activar! ¿¡Cómo lo hiciste!? Por más que quiera yo no puedo hacerlo.

Hinata se veía sorprendida. Ciertamente, había activado su Byakugan, pero recién caía en cuenta de que lo hizo sin necesidad de sellos, ¿cómo lo logró? No recordaba haber avanzado tanto con su Kekkei Genkai… ¿O quizás lo hacía? En su sueño, creyó poder hacerlo. Pero solo por soñarlo, ¿lo podía hacer? ¿Eso era posible? No, era imposible. ¿Entonces por qué?

-. ¿Hinata-san?-Despertó de su ensimismamiento al oír a Itachi llamándola. Él la miraba preocupado, ella no escuchaba cualquier cosa que su pequeño hermano le decía. Parecía desconectada de la realidad. La Hyuga se sonrojó intensamente, avergonzada por haber estado ignorándolos inconscientemente.

-Ah, só-sólo lo activé porque quería ver más lejos de lo que normalmente podría. Simplemente deseé hacerlo, y lo hice-explicó, era una respuesta muy vaga, pero era la verdad–. B-bueno, ya vuelvo-y huyó antes de que le hicieran más preguntas que no sabría responder, ella misma no entendía nada, mucho menos podría darle una explicación a otros.

Itachi la observó irse. Esa pequeña podría llegar a ser alguien muy fuerte si continuaba de esa manera-. Nii-san, ¿cómo se llama ese dojutsu?-Sasuke le miraba con curiosidad pura.

-Byakugan-le respondió, prestándole su completa atención. Rara vez Sasuke se interesaba en las habilidades y técnicas de otros clanes, usualmente se centraba sólo en las técnicas de su clan.

-¿Qué hace? ¿Se activa de la misma forma que el Sharingan?-Itachi se rascó la barbilla, no podría darle una respuesta completa a su pequeño hermano. Él no tenía entero conocimiento del Byakugan, pues –al igual que los Uchiha- los Hyuga se encargaban de guardar información importante sobre su Kekkei Genkai .

-Bueno, tengo entendido que su campo de visión es increíble. Dicen que nada se escapa ante un Byakugan, lo llaman " _Los ojos que todo lo ven_ ". No los activan de la misma manera que nosotros, pues ellos nacen con ese Dojutsu, solo necesitan aprender a activarlo. A diferencia de los Uchiha, quienes necesitamos despertarlo y luego saber activarlo cuando sea necesario-Sasuke parecía extremadamente atento a sus palabras, era bastante visible que deseaba saber más-. Hinata-san activó su Kekkei Genkai sin necesidad de sellos, lo cual es difícil, sólo un ninja de nivel chunin o jounin puede lograrlo.

El pequeño Uchiha no podía estar más impresionado, ¡Hinata era increíble! Un creciente y extraño respeto comenzaba a crecer en su interior-. Eso quiere decir que ella es una genio, ¿no, nii-san?

Itachi asintió, cualquiera con sólo activar el Byakugan de esa manera a tan corta edad ya podía ser considerado un genio. Pero algo le inquietaba, escuchó que Hinata ya no era la heredera por ser demasiado débil y poco apta para asumir el cargo de líder; sin embargo, ella parecía tener un gran potencial, ¿Hiashi Hyuga no lo veía?

-El Clan Hyuga siempre ha tenido varios ninja fuertes-colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Sasuke-. Son expertos en Taijutsu, escuché que uno de sus golpes duele tanto como si te clavaran una flecha.

-¿Crees que Hinata sea buena en Taijutsu?-Preguntó emocionado, si la respuesta era una afirmativa ya se veía pidiéndole a la Hyuga que entrenaran. Si su hermano mostraba admiración hacia un clan y sus técnicas, era porque definitivamente merecía tales elogios.

-Probablemente-sonrió-. Quizás puedas hacerte su amigo-sacudió sus cabellos-. Vamos, Sasuke-se encaminó hacia los shiruken y kunai que se encontraban dispersos en el campo de entrenamiento-. ¿No querías que te enseñara Shurikenjustu?-Sasuke corrió hacia él, emocionado porque por fin tendría un tiempo con su hermano. Itachi lo recibió con un suave golpe en su frente.

El pequeño acarició su frente-. Siempre caigo-expresó con molestia.

Itachi rió suavemente. ¿Habría algún día en que Sasuke le esquivaría? Incluso si estuviera en su lecho de muerte, realmente dudaba que Sasuke pudiera.

* * *

Apreciaba las distintas flores que había, todas eran hermosas, incluso más que las que estaban en su academia. Tendría que agradecerle apropiadamente al Uchiha, su hermana amaría lo que ella le llevaría. Estaba segura de ello. Amaba a Hanabi, sólo quería lo mejor para ella, incluso si sólo fueran unas flores, ella se arriesgaría de cualquier forma para obtener las mejores flores que estuvieran a su disposición y poder entregárselas.

Sonrió, podía imaginar la cara de felicidad que la castaña pondría al verle llegar con su regalo. Olían delicioso, y sus colores eran llamativos-. Vaya, encontré a alguien tan hermoso como las flores que están aquí-Hinata se sobresaltó y dio la vuelta, teniendo en sus manos un pequeño ramo con diversas flores. Un fuerte sonrojo surcó su cara al entender el halago.

Un chico de alborotados cabellos azabaches y ojos rasgados, traía una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios mientras le observaba-. ¿Te perdiste, pequeña?-Se agachó a la altura de Hinata para poder observarla de frente. Ella negó con la cabeza, demasiado cohibida para hablar-. Mi nombre es Shisui, ¿alguien te trajo?-Ella asintió. El mayor rió mientras le revolvía el cabello, estaba enternecido a la par de divertido por la timidez de la niña-. No te voy hacer daño por hablar, así que no es necesario que te mantengas en silencio. Siento que estoy haciendo un monólogo.

-L-lo siento mucho.-Estaba nerviosa, nunca antes se le habían acercado de manera tan precipitada.

-No hay necesidad de disculparse-Se levantó- Entonces, extraña-san, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-Colocó sus manos en su cadera, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa radiante. Deseaba que la pequeña dejara de lado la desconfianza y formalidad, ser tan educada y cerrada siendo tan pequeña era algo que aturdía a Shisui. Sabía a simple vista que ella era una Hyuga, y también conocía muy bien la clase de educación espartana que recibían los miembros del Clan; simplemente estaba en total desacuerdo con ello. Era fiel seguidor de la idea de que todos los niños debían divertirse y disfrutar de su infancia.

-Hinata Hyuga-Sonrió levemente, aquel sujeto parecía alguien agradable. Siempre tuvo la idea de que los Uchiha eran gente aterradora, todos se miraban serios, como su padre. Y si era honesta, su padre daba bastante miedo. Pero aparentemente se había equivocado.

-Entonces Hinata-chan, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? Por cierto, lindo ramo, ¿se lo darás a tu novio?-Le guiñó el ojo. La pequeña parecía haberse convertido en un tomate, ¿qué clase de metamorfosis era esa?

-I-Itachi-san me trajo para poder conseguir f-flores-inhalo fuertemente, dándose valor-. Y no tengo novio.

-¡Oh! Entonces todavía tengo oportunidad contigo-Hinata le miró sorprendida. No sabiendo qué decir-. Sólo bromeo-Rió-. Parecías asustada, ¿tan mal estoy?-La pequeña parecía aterrorizada, quería intentar explicarle que eso no era así, pero Shisui se carcajeó con más fuerza-. Vale, tranquila, sólo te estoy tomando el pelo-después de unos segundos riendo, logró calmarse-. Eres divertida-le revolvió nuevamente el cabello-. Entonces Tachi te trajo… Es increíble, tanto tiempo pensando que nunca traería una mujer a la casa. Vaya que se había tardado-la azabache parecía confundida. ¿Para qué llevar una chica a la casa?-. Verás, Hinata-chan, cuando un hombre no lleva una mujer a la casa y sólo trae consigo pergaminos y armas, hay que preocuparse. ¡Pensé que Tachi se convertiría en un ermitaño! Aunque tampoco pensé que traería a alguien tan joven, creo que él está teniendo un severo problema con asumir su edad, quizás no digiere la idea de que está envejeciendo. ¡Eso es alarmante!-El mayor hablaba tan rápido que la Hyuga ya no comprendía qué decía, ella sólo se mantenía en silencio. Haciendo parecer que entendía todo lo que el otro decía. Y Shisui seguía hablando sólo, hasta que sin previo aviso se detuvo con un suspiro-. De cualquier forma, Hinata-chan todavía es muy joven, hay que esperar a que crezcas. Aunque Tachi sólo tiene trece años, por el rumbo en que iba su vida realmente estaba preocupado por él, no me imagino con un primo virgen durante toda su vida.

-¿Virgen?-Hinata ladeó la cabeza, esperando que el mayor definiera aquella palabra. El azabache quedó inmóvil ante tal pregunta. Justo en ese instante, Shisui sintió que la había cagado.

-Te agradezco tú preocupación, pero por favor, ¿podrías hacer silencio?-Itachi sonaba molesto, había llegado en plano monólogo del Uchiha mayor, escuchó todas las "preocupaciones" de su primo, las cuales veía totalmente innecesarias. Itachi suspiró-. Deja las insinuar cosas que no son, estás equivocado.

-Nii-san, ¿qué es "virgen"?-Itachi se sonrojó levemente, se aseguraría de que Shisui entendiera muy bien qué temas se podían o no tocar con niños. Se había olvidado que Sasuke estaba consigo, y que éste tenía una gran curiosidad.

-Significa pureza-no estaba mintiendo del todo. Miró a la pequeña-. Hinata-san, ¿ya escogió las flores?-La más joven asintió-. Envié un mensajero a Hiashi-san, para notificarle que usted se hallaba aquí, así que no se preocupe por ello.

Hinata sonrió, definitivamente se había equivocado respecto a los Uchiha-. Tachi, tía me estuvo insistiendo en llevarte a saludarla. Dijo: "¿Dónde está ese hijo mío malagradecido que llegó a la aldea pero aún no pasa por donde su madre?", ella aparentemente está molesta, pensé que habías ido a saludarla después de llegar de la misión.

Itachi suspiró-. Decidí ir a buscar a Sasuke primero-sonrió al ver como éste se sonrojaba, seguramente estaba feliz por la atención que recibía de su parte-. Mi hora de llegada coincidía con la hora de salida de la academia. Además, era su primer día de clases-empezaron a caminar, inconscientemente Itachi ofreció su mano a Hinata, ella lo aceptó con naturalidad-. En el camino me encontré a Hinata-san, alguien dañó las flores que ella había conseguido.

-Y decidiste hacer de héroe, qué lindo-terminó Shisui, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Itachi le miró con el ceño levemente fruncido, a lo que Shisui se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia-. Fue buena idea traer a Hinata-san, quizás así tía se calme.

-Shisui...-Advirtió antes de que su primo comenzara de nuevo.

-Lo sé, lo sé-siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa del líder Uchiha, hogar de Itachi y Sasuke. La Hyuga no sabía si debería de entrar, pero como el Uchiha no le soltaba la mano, supuso que podría. Antes de que siquiera Itachi tocara el pomo de la puerta, ésta había sido abierta estrepitosamente.

-¡Uchiha Itachi! ¿¡Se puede saber en dónde estabas!? Y no me vengas con excusas sin sentido porque…-La mujer detuvo su regaño al ver a una pequeña agarrada de la mano del mayor de sus hijos. La reconoció de inmediato como la anterior heredera Hyuga. Sonrió dulcemente, olvidando todo el enojo que había acumulado mientras esperaba a su hijo-. Oh, ¿y esta linda jovencita quién es?

-Hi-Hinata Hyuga.-Se sonrojó suavemente, ese día había recibido muchos halagos. La mujer parecía examinar con la mirada a Hinata, pero de una forma distinta a la de los otros Uchiha, pues desde un inicio parecía estar encantada con la presencia de la menor.

-Soy Mikoto Uchiha, madre de ese joven irresponsable que tienes al lado, y del pequeño amargado de ahí-se presentó-. Es un milagro que Itachi traiga visita, por favor, pasa Hinata-chan.

Mikoto agarró la otra mano de la niña, Hinata miró a Itachi y éste le soltó, dándole a entender que debía seguir a la matriarca Uchiha. La pequeña se dejó llevar-. Hinata-chan, ¿qué te gusta hacer?

-Parece que ya empezó el interrogatorio clásico de tía Mikoto-Mencionó Shisui, los tres hombres estaban todavía en la entrada. Sasuke se encontraba cruzado de brazos, celoso de que su madre no le prestara atención.

Itachi suspiró-. Así parece-se encaminó a las escaleras-. Me cambiaré.

Shisui asintió, su atención decayó en Sasuke, que aún parecía molesto-. Vamos, Sasuke. ¿Quieres esa clase de atención de tía Mikoto? Están tocando temas femeninos, creí que eras un hombrecito-sonrió cuando pudo ver el ceño fruncido del pequeño.

-¡Lo soy! ¡Yo no necesito eso!-Y se fue a su habitación molesto. Eso sólo pudo incrementar la diversión de Shisui.

El azabache se dirigió a donde estaban su tía y la niña del clan Hyuga. Parecían estar muy metidas en lo que sea que estuviesen hablando. Suspiró, decidió sentarse en el comedor a esperar la comida que probablemente -por el aroma que envolvía el ambiente- llegaría pronto.

-Me gusta prensar flores, cuidar y jugar con Hanabi-chan, cocinar, y me gusta la jardinería-Hinata respondía a todas las dudas de la mujer que estaba cocinando-. Si quiere la puedo ayudar en lo que está haciendo-ofreció en voz baja, con un poco de esperanza de que no la oyera. Para su desgracia, Mikoto tenía un muy buen oído, no por nada lograba oír los refunfuños de Sasuke cada que éste era regañado.

-Eres un amor, Hinata-chan-sonrió la matriarca, dándose la vuelta y encarándola-. Ven, te enseñaré qué hay que cocinar para que los hombres de esta casa estén felices.

* * *

Itachi había decidido darse un baño, odiaba el tenue olor a sangre que muchas veces traía impregnado en la ropa. En ocasiones, sentía que por más que lavara sus prendas o su propio cuerpo, la sangre que derramaba en sus misiones no se iría de él. Fue el único que escogió entrar a Anbu, así que tendría que cargar con ese apesadumbrado remordimiento.

Al bajar, oyó la voz animada de su madre junto con la de Shihui, seguramente hablando de algún tema que a ambos le agradaban. Agarró su cabello todavía húmedo en una coleta mientras se acercaba hacia las voces, se había tardado un poco en su tarea de asearse, se dio cuenta de ello al notar la presencia de su padre en la mesa del comedor.

-Oto-san-saludó al llegar, su padre le observó. Notó que el patriarca estuvo examinando a la Hyuga antes de que él hablara.

-Itachi-devolvió el saludo. Mikoto aun hablaba con Shisui animadamente, mientras Sasuke y Hinata permanecían en silencio sin saber qué aportar a la conversación-. Estoy sorprendido-dijo, devolviendo su vista a la pequeña niña que yacía sentada al lado de su mujer.

-¿De qué?-Preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido mientras se sentaba.

-Una Hyuga está aquí-señaló con obviedad.

-¿Te molesta?-Preguntó precavido. Sabía que los Hyuga y los Uchiha se tenían cierta riña desde hace años.

-Mientras no suponga un problema para el Clan-contestó, cerrando los ojos. Itachi se abstuvo de fruncir el ceño, Hinata era una niña, ¿qué clase de amenaza podría representar ella?

-No lo es-respondió con cierta firmeza en su voz. Fugako le miró seriamente, intentando saber qué pasaba por la mente de su heredero. Pero como siempre, Itachi era ilegible.

-Oh, Itachi, llegaste, pensé que tendría que recalentar la comida. Se iba a enfriar si te tardabas más-su madre le sonreía, estaba feliz de que todos estuvieran allí, incluyendo a la joven Hyuga.

-Disculpa, me estaba dando un baño-le sonrió de vuelta. Pudo sentir la mirada de Hinata clavada en él, pero le restó importancia. Había tenido una discusión silenciosa con su padre, realmente no deseaba pensar en nada.

-Bueno, Hinata-chan y yo cocinamos la cena. Esperamos que les guste-comunicó alegremente. Haber cocinado con la pequeña le dio la oportunidad de conocer más sobre ella, como el hecho que para su edad cocinaba bastante bien, y que ello se debía a que ella solía hacerle de comer a su pequeña hermana cuanto ésta no quería comer lo que otros Hyuga hacían.

Con ello, todos agradecieron por la comida y procedieron a darle un bocado. Itachi en particular optó por probar primero unos onigiri que se veían bastante apetecibles. Debía admitir que estaban muy deliciosos, pero también era extraño, no era la sazón de su madre, por lo que sólo podía ser…

-¿Están buenos, Itachi? Hinata-chan hizo los onigiri ella sola, tiene bastante práctica en ello. Es muy buena en la cocina-el genio Uchiha asintió a la pregunta de su madre, efectivamente estaban muy ricos.

-¿Práctica? Pero Hinata-chan, tengo entendido que la rama secundaria son los que hacen todos los deberes del hogar-señaló Shisui. Itachi también tenía curiosidad en saber cómo la pequeña había aprendido a cocinar.

Hinata se sintió cohibida, todos centraban su atención en ella, incluyendo al patriarca del Clan. Mikoto ya lo sabía, así que sólo le observaba con una sonrisa, intentando transmitirle seguridad. Ella inhalo aire, imaginó que sólo estaba la mujer en el lugar, la cual rápidamente se ganó su confianza-. Porque… Hanabi-chan muchas veces sólo quiere comer lo que yo haga, y aprendí a cocinar cuando mi madre estaba con vida. Cuando… Cuando ella falleció, me dejó muchos libros de cocina hechos por ella misma, a-aun sigo aprendiendo de sus anotaciones-todo se sumió en silencio con la mención de la muerte de la matriarca Hyuga.

-Vaya, pues eres muy buena-habló primero Shisui-. Tu madre debió ser una gran maestra-le sonrió. Hinata asintió, estando totalmente de acuerdo.

-Mikoto-san también es muy buena enseñando-Tenía un suave sonrojo. La mencionada le miró cálidamente.

-¡Claro que lo es! Es mi oka-san, después de todo-respondió Sasuke con toda la seguridad que su voz podía expresar.

-Vaya, me alagas Hinata-chan-la mujer comenzó a reír sutilmente. Era agradable tener allí a Hinata, necesitaba una presencia femenina en la casa aparte de ella. Era algo agotador estar rodeada de puros hombres-. Cuando quieras, puedes venir a visitarme.

Así continuaron comiendo, era una escena bastante alegre. La presencia de la pequeña Hyuga había animado a Mikoto y a Shisui, quienes se esmeraban en mantener el ambiente agradable. Todos parecían disfrutar la cena mientras cada uno aportaba su granito de arena en la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en el comedor.

Itachi deseó en ese instante que el tiempo se detuviera.

* * *

-Disculpe por tardarme en traerla, Hinata-san-ya era de noche y se encontraban enfrente de los aposentos Hyuga-. La cena estuvo realmente buena, gracias por su ayuda.

-No se preocupe Itachi-san-Hinata sonrió levemente, se había divertido y pudo dejar de lado parte de su timidez estando con ellos-. Mi-Mikoto-san me regaló una cinta para amarrar el ramo de Hanabi-chan, es muy lindo. También me entregó unas galletas que había hecho en la mañana, dijo que se las entregara a Hanabi-chan.

-Ya veo-tocó la puerta, esperando a que algún miembro del clan le abriera a la joven-. Qué bueno que se haya divertido.

-Todos fueron a-agradables-mencionó-. Gracias a u-usted por las flores, son hermosas-hubo un corto silencio-. ¿Itachi-san?

-¿Sí?-Éste centró su atención en ella.

-¿Di-discutió con su padre?-Preguntó, temerosa por haberse entrometido en un tema que no le concernía. Antes de que lo pensara mejor, ya había hablado, sólo restaba terminar de formular la pregunta.

Itachi estaba desconcertado-. ¿Por qué lo dice?

-En la cena, antes de que Mikoto-san le hablara, la a-aura que los rodeaba a usted y a Fugaku-san era bastante tensa-el azabache se impactó, no pensó que una niña como Hinata pudiera notar de manera tan eficiente los problemas en el ambiente que le rodeaba.

-No tiene que preocuparse, Hinata-san. Mi padre y yo estamos en buenos términos- _por el momento_ -. Así que puede estarse tranquila-la Hyuga asintió, dejando el tema de lado enfocó su vista en la puerta, oía pasos acercándose.

-Hinata-sama-Ko fue quien abrió la puerta. Inmediatamente abrazó a la pequeña-. Qué bueno que llegó, me comenzaba a preocupar-suspiró y le agarró de la mano. Observó al Uchiha e hizo una reverencia-. Gracias por traerla, Uchiha-san.

Itachi correspondió a la reverencia con una menos pronunciada-. Hasta luego, Hinata-san, Hyuga-san-y desapareció de la vista de ambos. Los dos Hyuga se vieron sorprendidos por tan rápido traslado.

-Entremos, Hinata-sama. Hanabi-sama la ha estado esperando-la niña se emocionó, preguntándose qué tipo de expresión pondría su pequeña hermana ante el regalo que le daría.

Al adentrarse a la casa principal, una pequeña castaña le asaltó, haciendo que cayera de espaldas con Hanabi encima de ella-. ¡Nee-sama!-Hinata rió, aunque estaba adolorida por la caída, era realmente feliz de ver a la actual heredera.

-Hanabi-chan, te traje lo que te prometí-Hanabi se levantó, alegre y a la espera de ver con qué le llegó su hermana. Hinata le entregó las flores, y una pequeña bolsa con galletas-. Las galletas me la dieron, son para ti, espero que te gusten-a la castaña se le iluminó el rostro, una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios, y más temprano que tarde se hallaba de nuevo en brazos de Hinata.

-Gracias, nee-sama. Me encanta-sonaba bastante feliz. Hinata sonrió, acariciándole la cabeza.-¡Ah! Nee-sama, padre quiere hablar contigo. Me dijo que te llevara a su despacho en cuanto llegaras.

La mayor palideció imperceptiblemente-. Está bien-emprendieron camino hacia el líder Hyuga.-. Hanabi-chan, ¿cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?-Preguntó, intentando apartar sus pensamientos de la próxima reunión que tendría con su padre.

-¡Bien! Oto-sama me felicitó porque pude evitar la mayoría de sus ataques-cierto rubor usurpaba las mejillas de la castaña. Hinata supo identificar fácilmente la felicidad que su hermana sentía en ese instante-. Dijo que si iba por ese camino, pronto me enseñaría técnicas del clan, y cómo activar el Byakugan con menos sellos.

Hinata le sonrió, feliz del logro de la pequeña-. Eso es increíble, Hanabi-chan. Tienes que esforzarte-la menor asintió con determinación brillando en sus ojos. Para la joven Hanabi, si había alguien a quien no deseaba decepcionar, era a Hinata-. Pero recuerda divertirte también.-Hinata detuvo su paso y se agachó, mirando fijamente a su hermana. Tenía la necesidad de decirle lo que pensaba, y no sabía porqué-. Y si hay algo que no deseas hacer, no lo hagas, no importa si oto-san te dice lo contrario. Hanabi-chan, siempre contarás con mi apoyo-le regaló la sonrisa más dulce que podía hacer.

Hanabi se sonrojó furiosamente, definitivamente su hermana era increíble. Sin aguantarlo más, la abrazó-. Gracias, nee-sama-se sentía segura cada vez que abrazaba a Hinata, la admiraba desde siempre. Creía fielmente que Hinata era un ejemplo a seguir-. Tú también cuentas con mi apoyo, nee-sama.

Hinata le sonrió una última vez. Extrañamente, se sentía más valiente que antes, y las palabras salían más seguras y firmes que de costumbre. Como si ya supiera qué hacer y decir. Era una sensación extraña; y sin embargo, familiar-. Hanabi-chan, espérame en tu cuarto. Iré a contarte cómo me fue hoy en cuanto salga de hablar con oto-san-ya estaban cerca del despacho del patriarca Hyuga.

-Está bien, te espero nee-sama-Hanabi se soltó de su abrazo, y se fue dando brincos de vez en vez. Feliz por la idea de que Hinata le dedicara tiempo aún cuando llegaba tan tarde a casa. Sí, _su_ _nee-sama_ era la mejor.

Hinata suspiró. Ya no tenía temor de ir a donde su padre se hallaba, curiosamente solo quedaba el sentimiento de intriga. ¿Qué querría de ella?

Al llegar a la puerta, tocó un par de veces, recibiendo una contestación inmediata-. Pasa-ella obedeció, encontrándose a su padre sentado, con su usual expresión impasible. Se sentó justa al frente del Hyuga mayor-. Oí que estabas con los Uchiha.

-Así es-respondió. Su padre le miró intensamente.

-¿Qué hicieron?-Hinata sentía que la mirada de su padre penetraba profundamente en su alma. Algo familiar, y curiosamente lejano.

-Recolectar flores-respondió. Sólo contestaba lo necesario, a pesar de su actual valentía, todavía le era difícil formular largas oraciones sin tartamudear.

-¿Flores?-Preguntó, tenía un ligero tono de incredulidad en su voz. Decir que el Hyuga no confiaba al cien por ciento en los Uchiha era más que una obviedad.

-Para Hanabi-chan-expuso-. Itachi-san me ofreció flores que estaban en su distrito-los nervios comenzaron hacer acto de presencia al ver a su padre con una mueca de molestia.

-Hinata-habló con firmeza-. Las intenciones de los Uchiha hacia la aldea son desconocidas. No sabes qué planean, podrían usarte. Deberías dejar de ser tan ingenua-frunció su ceño-. Eres débil. Al menos esfuérzate en no ser una ventaja que los Uchiha utilicen en nuestra contra-de nuevo, su padre era crudo con sus palabras. Ella era constantemente criticada por su progenitor, causándole heridas unas tras otras. Pero en esta ocasión era diferente-. Tenlo presente, puedes irte.

Se levantó. Algo comenzaba a abordar su interior, lo recordaba. Era la misma sensación que había tenido en su sueño, _confianza_. Los recuerdos de ese sueño la estaban empujando hacer cosas que creyó inimaginables, un creciente deseo de superación la abordaba cada que lo recordaba. Quería creer que podría ser como la Hinata que se imaginó ese día antes de levantarse, quizás podría, quizás era posible serlo…-Oto-san.-Lo llamó, había llegado a la puerta cuando decidió, después de un debate interno, exteriorizar sus pensamientos-. Antes… Antes de ser un arma usada contra la aldea…-Liberó el nudo que obstruía su habla, observando fijamente a su padre-. Prefiero _morir_ -y salió. Fue incapaz de ver la expresión anonadada de su padre, sólo cerró la puerta y se fue rápidamente del lugar, su corazón latía con fuerza.

Llegó a la habitación de Hanabi, quien la esperaba mientras acomodaba las flores en un jarrón-. Nee-sama-Hinata se sentó en la cama, indicándole con la mano que Hanabi hiciera lo mismo.

Así, comenzó una charla sobre cómo había sido el día de cada una. Al terminarla, la mayor se dispuso a leerle un cuento a su hermana, quien se quedó dormida a mitad de la lectura. Hinata arropó a la menor, y sin mucho preámbulo se dispuso a ir a su cuarto para dormir. En el instante en que tocó la almohada, el sueño le venció.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _"Quería cambiar, por mí misma."_

 _._

 _._

 _"-Yo no retiraré mis palabras…" Se sentía pesada, dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo por culpa de los puntos de chakra que le habían cerrado. Sin embargo, utilizó lo que restaba de fuerza para levantarse, a pesar de que el dolor fuese insoportable. "Este…" Su jadeo constante exponía lo débil que se encontraba. Estaba en su límite. "Es… Mí camino ninja". A pesar de todo, su determinación permanecía inquebrantable. Continuaba con su deseo de seguir, aunque un golpe más fuera suficiente para causarle un gran daño._

 _._

 _._

 _"No sé por qué, pero mirándote. Siento como el valor crece en mí" Cada golpe que intentaba ejecutar, era esquivado o detenido con facilidad. Por mucho que se esforzara o deseara ganar, esa posibilidad parecía inaccesible, y aún así, no se rendía en intentar alcanzarla._

 _Sus ilusiones fueron aplastadas cuando una dolorosa tos comenzaba a impedirle continuar._

 _Ese último golpe, fue suficiente para ocasionar su caída, junto a un severo daño en su corazón._

 _Y con todo el dolor, a pesar de que su cuerpo le exigía detenerse y su consciencia perderse en el mundo de la oscuridad, se levantó una vez más. Sus piernas podían mantenerla de pie, sólo por el hecho de que su voluntad era más fuerte que su sufrimiento._

 _"-Siempre has cargado con el peso de ser del clan Hyuga. Odiándote por ser débil, pero no puedes cambiar, no se puede cambiar el destino" La otra persona soltaba duras palabras que sabía, iba más para sí mismo que para ella._

" _Te equivocas, Neji-nisan. Puedo verlo. Más que yo, quien sufre eres tú, eres quien verdaderamente está sufriendo por el destino de la rama principal y secundaria de Clan" Ella lo sabía, porque a sus ojos, al igual que los de él, no se les escapaba nada._

 _Quería continuar diciéndole las debilidades que ella podía observar en su alma…_

 _Mas esos mismos ojos que podían verlo todo, se cerraron, cayó en la inconsciencia mientras sentía como su corazón se oprimía dolorosamente… "-¡Equipo médico!"_

 _._

 _._

 _"-No crean que podrán ganar, después de todo estando Hinata con nosotros, somos lo suficientemente fuertes para patearles el trasero. ¿Cierto, Akamaru?"_

 _Oír todo aquello la llenaba de confort. Sentía la confianza creciendo, estaba cambiando su destino. Y podía serle de utilidad a sus amigos._

 _._

 _._

 _Estaba en peligro, tenía que hacer algo. Aunque ella no significara una amenaza para su oponente, tenía que evitar que le hicieran más daño._

 _Antes de siquiera pensarlo o crear una estrategia, ya había entrado en el campo de visión de su enemigo. Obstruyéndole el camino hacia esa persona._

 _Sus emociones estaban por sobre su vida._

 _Lo sabía, tendría que decir la verdad, quizás serían sus últimas palabras._

 _"-Siempre lloraba y me rendía a la primera, siempre me equivocaba, pero Naruto-kun, me enseñaste el camino correcto" su corazón iba a explotar "Siempre he ido tras de ti, siempre deseando alcanzarte algún día, siempre soñando que podríamos caminar juntos, intentando llegar a donde tú llegaras. ¡Tú me cambiaste! ¡Tu sonrisa me salvo de mi misma! ¡No tengo miedo de morir si eso significa que puedo protegerte!"_

 _"-Porque... Yo... Te amo... Naruto-kun..."_

 _Empleó por primera vez aquella técnica que secretamente entrenó, estaba prohibida dentro de su clan por la necesidad tan elevada de control de chakra , pero era lo único que podía usar por los momentos, aunque sabía que no funcionaría contra él. Se sentía desesperada por salvar aquella vida, era su motivación por seguir._

 _Su cuerpo fue estrellado incontables veces contra el suelo, le dolía respirar. Sin embargo; arrastrándose logró llegar hasta él. Quería recordarle aquello que tantas veces le había motivado._

 _"-Yo no retrocedo a mi palabra, porque ese es mi camino ninja"._

 _Una vez más, su mundo se sumió en la oscuridad._

 _._

 _._

 _"-Hinata-sama, si usted cree en sí misma. Podrá lograr todo lo que se proponga" él le sonrió. Alguien que alguna vez la subestimó, ahora creía en ella "Y yo pienso que usted puede hacer cualquier cosa si lo desea"… Un sentimiento cálido crecía en su interior "Supere sus límites, Hinata-sama. Continúe dando pasos hacia adelante, sin miedo."_

 _"Neji-niisan, desde ahora, siempre iré un paso adelante"._

 _._

 _._

 _Oyó el grito desesperado de su primo por querer salvarla. Esperaba un ataque a sus espaldas, pero éste nunca llegó. Sus adversarios yacían esparcidos en el suelo, sin ser capaces de dar más lucha. Deseó ser ella quien les hubiera dado fin. "-No te preocupe, Hinata" Naruto le había salvado. Ella realmente quería ser como él "Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Crees que eres débil, pero no es cierto, créeme. Porque eres muy fuerte."_

 _Y honestamente, le creyó._

.

 _"Si hay alguien que puede volverse terriblemente fuerte, esa es usted Hinata-sama" Otra vez, más y más palabras alentadoras dirigidas única y exclusivamente a su persona._

.

 _._

 _Sí, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shino, las chicas, todos tenían razón. Ella era fuerte. Lo suficiente para poder protegerles de cualquier forma posible, incluso, con su vida._

 _._

 _"Solo... Por favor, vivan…" fue su único y último deseo._

.

.

Se levantó estrepitosamente, su respiración era acelerada. Su ropa se encontraba húmeda por el sudor, fue intenso. Todavía sentía perfectamente aquellas estacas atravesando todo su cuerpo, esa horrible sensación de perder fuerza y morir. Había soñado con lo mismo, como una recapitulación de lo que alguna vez fue, es, o será su vida.

Era aterrador…

Más que un sueño, parecía ser un recordatorio. Y algo le decía que su suposición era cierta.

Ella… Probablemente se había sacrificado en alguna ocasión.

Sentía que debía evitar que lo mismo ocurriese, pero… ¿cómo? En esta época, es muy joven para hacer cualquier cosa. En su sueño, ella se aproximaba a los dieciocho años…

Creía que no podría hacer nada por el momento, pero su subconsciente le insistía que sí podía.

Recordaba claramente todo, y ahora, debía comenzar a idear algo para evitar que ese final ocurriese nuevamente. ¿Cómo? No tenía idea.

Pero era momento de corregir la historia.

* * *

 **Notas de autor** : Debido a la situación por la que pasa mi país (Venezuela), decidí actualizar antes por si acaso. Quizá me tarde subiendo el próximo (que ya está casi terminado), espero les haya gustado.

¡Gracias por sus reviews y favoritos! Estaré agradecida de leer sus opiniones respecto a este capítulo.

No me dio tiempo de corregir correctamente, con el tiempo iré eliminando esos errores, por el momento espero que no pierdan la vista mientras leen :v

Todos los que dejaron su comentario, que sepan que tienen mi amor ganado. Es por ustedes que actualizo más rápido :D *guiño* *besito* *guiño*. Gracias por tomar parte de su tiempo en decirme lo que piensan.

¡Hasta luego!


	3. Información

**Summary** : Creyó que sería el final de todo, mas la vida le daría una segunda oportunidad. Tendría que evitar cometer los mismos errores, y con ello, enfocarse en cambiar el rumbo que llevaba la vida de cierta persona. Itahina.

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_ _. Éste fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro, su único fin es entretenerles._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3** : Información.

Ese día se levantó con pesadez, tendría que ir a la torre Hokage para hablar sobre asuntos importantes respecto al Clan Uchiha. Sabía que después de eso, su padre le exigiría contarle todo lo dicho en la reunión. Otra vez habría que mentirle, fingir estar de acuerdo con todas sus decisiones. Todo ese tema de ser doble agente era agotador para él, se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

Él se consideraba alguien pacífico, pero debido a las circunstancias actuales en las que se encontraba el mundo shinobi tuvo que tomar a temprana edad un arma en mano y defender su aldea. Maduró, siendo apenas un niño tuvo que entender el significado de la vida y las consecuencias detrás de las acciones tomadas. Ahora estaba tan metido en ese mundo de adultos que no podría salirse fácilmente, por más que quisiera. Por ello, se prometió a sí mismo que no permitiría que su hermano pasara por lo mismo, dejaría que Sasuke gozara de su infancia aunque este deseara ser un adulto.

Sin embargo, viendo el rumbo que tomaban las cosas dentro de su clan, la tarea de proteger la felicidad de su hermano se veía cada vez más obstruida. Temía que Sasuke guardara rencor hacia la aldea si oía las absurdas creencias de su padre. Secretamente guardaba esperanzas de que todo lo que él imagina que pasaría nunca sucediera. Deseaba fervientemente que su clan abandonara sus planes insensatos.

Suspiró, cargándose con todo su armamento y llevando puesto su uniforme ANBU dio marcha a la Torre Hokage. Era de mañana, por lo que al salir de su casa pudo apreciar a varios miembros de su clan haciendo diversas actividades en el distrito, todos le saludaban o reverenciaban cuando él pasaba cerca. En ese momento su hermano debía de estar en la academia, habían sido cuatro semanas desde su día de ingreso y se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo.

Queriendo satisfacer sus dudas, decidió visitar la academia sin que ningún maestro se diese cuenta, aun le quedaba tiempo antes de la hora pactada de la reunión. Quería ver a Sasuke desenvolviéndose en un entorno distinto, sin presencia alguna de un familiar.

Llegó a la academia en el período en que los estudiantes salían a desayunar o jugar. Él se escondía en las ramas de uno de los tantos árboles que había en el patio. Redujo su chakra para poder pasar desapercibido, lográndolo con éxito-. ¡Oi, teme! Se supone que Hina-chan debe jugar con ambos, ¡ella no es tuya!-Escuchó perfectamente la voz de un niño, le sonaba familiar. Al observarlo cayó en cuenta de que se trataba del hijo del cuarto Hokage, muchas veces lo había escuchado proclamándose el próximo Hokage. Le parecía un niño simpático, si su tiempo libre no escaseara ya le habría dirigido la palabra, como un intento de apoyo pues sabía el trato que tenía la aldea con él.

-¡Cállate, dobe!-Y ese era Sasuke. Descubrió entonces que los dos se conocían, y ambos se tenían apodos, unos bastante "afectuosos"-Hinata tiene que entrenarme, ¡ella es una genio!-El pequeño se había tomado muy en serio sus palabras cuando se refirió a las habilidades de la Hyuga. Sonrió, era porque Sasuke creía totalmente en él.

-Bueno, sí. Ella dice palabras difíciles, como cuando algo no tiene… ¿Cómo dijo ella? C-corencia-Sasuke volteó los ojos.

-Coherencia-Le corrigió el Uchiha-. No son difíciles, solo eres tú y tu idiotez.

-¿¡Qué!?-El rubio agarró al otro del cuello-. ¿Quieres pelea, teme?

-¿Siquiera sabes dar un golpe?-Sasuke alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Por quién me tomas? Ya verás, ¡mi victoria será aplastuda!-Le gritó con emoción, convencido totalmente de sus palabras.

-Es aplastante, animal.

-Lo sé, será aplastuda. ¿Ves? Incluso lo reconoces, eres brillante, teme-Sasuke se soltó del agarre de Naruto. Cambiando de roles, ahora era él quien sostenía del cuello al rubio,

-Seré yo quien te demuestre cómo se golpea, dobe.

Itachi observaba todo con cierta diversión, vaya que su hermano tenía una forma muy extraña de hacer amistades.

-No peleen, por favor-Hinata se acercó a ellos, se mantuvo al margen únicamente porque sabía que ambos se agradaban, aunque se comunicaran de una manera bastante especial.

-Pero Hina-chan, es él quien te quiere separar de mí-se quejó el Uzumaki mientras hacía un puchero-. Yo te conocí primero, ¡no es justo!

Hinata se rascó la mejilla, no sabiendo qué hacer. Se había hecho amiga de ambos. Después de aquel día en que visitó el distrito Uchiha, Sasuke estuvo buscándola todos los días a primera hora cuando llegaba a la academia, no se separaba de ella aun cuando chocaba con Naruto. Sabía que ella era la única amiga que ambos tenían, Naruto por ser repudiado y Sasuke por su poca tolerancia hacia el resto del mundo. El problema residía en el hecho de que los dos eran posesivos con ella, provocando innumerables disputas entre ellos-. Ya que el dobe está haciendo tanto berrinche, entrénanos a ambos-el azabache prefería entrenar junto a un idiota que no hacerlo.

-Hina-chan, ¿podrías decirle que no me acose?-Naruto señaló con el índice a Sasuke, quien todavía le agarraba del cuello.

-S-Sasuke-kun, por favor ¿soltarías a Naruto-kun?-El Uchiha le obedeció inmediatamente, sin embargo mantenía una mirada de desagrado sobre el rubio-. Está bien, podemos entrenar los tres-se resignó, en realidad no le gustaba entrenar con Sasuke, temía herirlo. No obstante, su amigo solía pedirle que ella no se contuviera, cosa que -obviamente- ella desobedecía. Ahora Naruto se les unía, esperaba que el rubio no fuera imprudente con Sasuke presente. Cualquier cosa podría desatar su enfado.

-Vamos al otro patio, ¡Yay!-El rubio lucía despreocupadamente feliz, nunca había entrenado con alguien. Esa sería su primera vez con compañía.

Itachi estaba curioso, ¿entrenarlos? No podía evitar preguntarse qué les enseñaría. Su hermano era muy bueno en todo, y aunque no había practicado con él desde aquel día en que la Hyuga los visitó, lo había visto en ocasiones entrenando taijutsu sólo, su mejoría era notable. Ahora sabía el porqué.

Se dispuso a seguirlos, quería evaluar por cuenta propia el entrenamiento impartido por la Hyuga. Se sentía sumamente curioso, ella representaba un complejo enigma para él.

Se transportó a la cima de uno de los edificios que daba al patio trasero, donde los pudo apreciar desde un mejor ángulo. Cuando llegó Hinata había activado su Byakugan, ya estando en la postura del puño suave, clásica en un combate Hyuga-. Ambos, golpéenme.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-Naruto miraba a Sasuke y luego a Hinata, intentando encontrar una mejor explicación. La niña parecía ser alguien delicado, una persona a quien quisiera proteger, o esa era la sensación que le daba. Él jamás podría golpearla.

Por su parte, el moreno ya se dirigía corriendo a ella. Naruto aun no reaccionaba, demasiado impactado para cualquier movimiento.

El Uchiha quiso darle una patada con dirección a su rostro, a pesar de la velocidad ella lo esquivó con facilidad. Sosteniéndole la pierna, lo hizo a un lado, causando que el azabache se desequilibrara. La Hyuga no tomó esa apertura para atacarlo, en cambio hizo distancia, preparada para el próximo combo de ataques.

Sasuke intentó en innumerables ocasiones golpearla, siendo todos y cada uno de sus golpes fallidos. Ninguno fue devuelto. Cuando creyó que ella había bajado la guardia por darle una mirada rápida a Naruto, impulsó su puño al rostro de ella con intención de por fin asestarle, no esperaba que esta le sorprendiera con rapidez, agarrándole del brazo, ella situó su mano en el pecho del azabache y lo utilizó como base para levantarlo y tumbarlo hacia atrás.

El azabache no pudo evitar la caída, estrellándose contra el suelo. Era consciente de que Hinata no empleaba toda su fuerza contra él y eso le desquiciaba, si ni siquiera podía con ese "bajo" nivel de combate, ¿cómo podría hacerle frente en una batalla real? Saber que alguien de su misma edad era mejor que él le causaba impotencia a la par de respeto hacia esa persona. No le molestaba hacerse cercano a alguien como Hinata, era recatada, fuerte e inteligente, muy diferente a…

-¡Maldición, dobe! ¿Piensas quedarte viendo?-La vena de su cien comenzaba a hincharse de molestia cuando vio al otro observarles con la boca abierta. El rubio era capaz de sacarle de quicio sin siquiera soltar palabra alguna, creía sinceramente que esa era la única habilidad de Naruto.

-Rápido…-Fue la única respuesta que el Uzumaki pudo dar-. ¡Eso fue muy rápido! Y tú teme-El rubio le señaló-. Con tu cara de amargado parecías realmente un monstruo, ¡uno muy gruñón!

Sasuke apretó los puños, con la clara intención de acabar con las pocas neuronas que residían en Naruto. Mas cuando dio un paso para cumplir su objetivo, Hinata se acercó a él, observándole con preocupación plasmada en sus facciones, conocía lo suficiente a la Hyuga para saber por medio de su mirada que ella no deseaba que ellos pelearan. Así que optó por tranquilizarse y soltó un gran suspiro-. Sólo sabes decir estupideces, idiota.

El anuncio de regreso a clases se hizo presente, los tres tuvieron que regresar al salón y posponer el entrenamiento.

De igual forma, el líder de escuadrón de ANBU tuvo que emprender nuevamente su camino hacia la Torre Hokage. Las imágenes recientemente vistas se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Dejó la academia con una sola pregunta en mente:

 _¿Por qué Hinata Hyuga había sido destituida de su puesto como heredera?_

* * *

-¡Hinata-sama!-Ko le esperaba a la hora de su salida de la academia. El Hyuga le sacudía la mano mientras mostraba una tranquila sonrisa, estaba sentado en uno de los bancos.

Hinata le sonrió de vuelta, caminando hacia él-. ¿Cómo le fue?-Preguntó el mayor cuando estuvo junto a él. El cuidador se levantó y le extendió la mano, ella la sujetó. Ambos arrancaron camino hacia el distrito Hyuga.

-Bien, me enseñaron el kage bunshin no jutsu.

-¿Lo dominó? No es un jutsu muy fácil, si desea puedo ayudarla-preguntó, su mirada expresada comprensión y dulzura. A su cuidador no le importaba si ella era o no la heredera, él juró seguir a su servicio. Eso es porque a los ojos del Hyuga, ella era su valiosa maestra, quien representaba la abolición de las normativas entre el Souke y Bouke. Él creía que la única capaz de cambiar al Clan Hyuga era ella, era una persona madura a pesar de su edad, trataba a todos por igual, sin distinción alguna. Su trato era amable, y solía ayudar a los miembros del Bouke en sus tareas como sirvientes.

No era el único que le guardaba un cariño especial a Hinata, podía decir que todo el Bouke -con algunas excepciones- lo hacía. Era una lástima que no fuese el mismo caso con el Souke, quienes la despreciaban e infravaloraban.

La pequeña negó-. Entendí muy bien todo-contestó. No podía decirle que ya conocía ese jutsu-. El profesor Iruka me felicitó, dijo que había sido la que más clones logró hacer.

-¿En serio? La felicito, Hinata-sama-Ko sonrió-. ¿Cuántos logró hacer?

-Cinco-su cuidador se detuvo, ella lo miró, preguntándose qué había sucedido.

Su cuidador se agachó frente a ella-¿Eso es cierto, Hinata-sama?-Su mirada era ilegible. ¿Ella quizás debió mentirle? Ya era tarde, simplemente asintió.

Ko se levantó de forma precipitada, le agarró de la mano y caminó más rápido de lo usual. ¿Qué sucedía? Ella no comprendía el comportamiento de su cuidador, pero eligió omitirlo. Continuaron en silencio su recorrido hacia la mansión Hyuga, llegando más pronto que días anteriores.

Hinata prefirió ir a cambiarse, separándose de su cuidador. Ko por su parte se perdió en los pasillos de la mansión Hyuga.

* * *

Un suave golpeteó interrumpió su entrenamiento, con una seña le hizo saber a su hija que debía detenerse. Hanabi asintió, limpiándose el sudor de su frente mientras se sentaba en el suelo-Pasa.

-Hiashi-sama, ¿podría robarle unos minutos de su valioso tiempo?-Ko traía la cabeza gacha, en clara señal de respeto hacia su líder.

-¿Planean regresar a Hinata de la academia?-Preguntó, sin siquiera poner sus ojos en el miembro del Bouke.

-¡Todo lo contrario!-Habló impulsivamente, dándose cuenta de su error al alzar la voz. Hizo una reverencia-. Discúlpeme, pero Hinata-sama ha logrado sobrepasar las expectativas de sus maestros.

-Es su deber no dejar mal al Clan-tenía los brazos cruzados, dignándose por fin a posar su vista sobre el cuidador-. ¿Qué hizo?

-Logró realizar el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu a la primera explicación. No sólo eso, consiguió hacer cinco-su voz expresaba el orgullo latente que sentía hacia su protegida. Hanabi escuchaba todo con interés, aunque intentaba aparentar no estarlo.

Hiashi se mostraba impasible-. Bien-volvió su atención hacia Hanabi-. Continuemos.

-¿Sólo dirá eso?-Preguntó, su mirada se mantenía baja. Empuñó sus manos con fuerza. Veía el trato de Hiashi hacia la mayor de sus hijas como injusta.

-No veo qué más podría decir-se posicionó de nueva cuenta con el puño suave-. Puedes retirarte.

Ko hizo una reverencia-Con su permiso.

Salió con el ceño fruncido y las manos aun convertidas en fuertes puños hechos con impotencia.

* * *

Era demasiado tarde para retractarse, ya estaba allí. Si la descubrían no sabía qué le harían, pero tenía que arriesgarse. Los documentos mejor guardados de su Clan se hallaban en ese lugar, solo el líder Hyuga tenía permitido leer esa información. Ella debía de tener cuidado.

Con su Byakugan activado y su chakra al mínimo logró pasar inadvertida ante la vigilancia del consejo. Era una vieja biblioteca situada en lo más recóndito de la mansión, el pasillo que conducía al lugar estaba prohibido. El camino tenía varias trampas que apenas logró captar, estaban bien escondidas y eran pequeñas, se notaba que quien las puso tenía muy desarrollado su Byakugan.

Todo estaba polvoriento. Parecía que nadie estuvo allí en mucho tiempo. Agarró el pañuelo que traía en su bolsillo y lo utilizó para cubrir su nariz atándolo tras su cabeza, sería malo estornudar en momentos como ese.

Buscó entre los anaqueles los pergaminos más antiguos, necesitaba encontrar el inicio de su Clan para poder resolver algunas de sus dudas. Con ello quizás sabría cómo actuar para evitar lo que aparecía en su sueño.

Encontró un pergamino bastante deteriorado. Antes de abrirlo notó que tenía un extraño sello, nunca lo había visto en su vida. Intentó hacer memoria entre sus recuerdos, pero nada aparecía. Lo rozó con sus dedos, y al hacer contacto con el sello este comenzó a desvanecerse. Extrañada, abrió el documento, la información empezó aparecer.

Probablemente era un sello que sólo se desactivaba ante la presencia de un sucesor del líder Hyuga. Agradeció internamente provenir de su padre, las cosas eran más fáciles de esa manera.

Comenzó a leer, todo se remontaba a la diosa Kaguya… _Kaguya…_ Ella había escuchado ese nombre, tenía una imagen borrosa de un señor nombrándola en una conversación. Dicha diosa fue el primer usuario en poseer el Byakugan, uno de sus dos hijos heredó el dojutsu, Hamura Otsutsuki.

En ese momento lo recordó, quien le habló sobre Kaguya fue el mismo Hamura. Aunque no tenía más recuerdos de esa conversación, sólo lo poco que él le había platicado respecto a su madre.

Hamura fue el ancestro del Clan Hyuga, quienes representaron su linaje en la tierra mientras él yacía en la luna. Existía otra forma del Byakugan, el Tenseigan, cuyo despertar se lograba si unías el chakra de un Otsutsuki -miembros del clan de Hamura situado en la luna- y el Byakugan de un Hyuga, un poderoso Dojutsu comparable con el legendario Rinnegan. La rama principal de los Hyuga eran los descendientes directos de Hamura, mientras la rama secundaria representaba a los familiares más lejanos.

Cerró el pergamino. Había confirmado que su sueño había sido totalmente real, fue su vida en un posible pasado y quien se había encargado de darle otra oportunidad había sido su ancestro… ¿Pero por qué? Sabía que Kaguya podría significar un gran problema, sin embargo ella era una simple humana.

Dejar el destino del multiverso en manos de una "niña" resultaba algo incomprensible.

Suspiró, y continuó buscando entre los documento. Ya conocía la mayoría de las técnicas más poderosas de su Clan, tendría que volverse más fuerte y para ello debía aprender aquellas que todavía no manejaba, todo a escondidas de su padre y el consejo. Escogió comenzar con aquel que le provocaba sentimientos encontrados, el sello maldito. Acomodó todo y agarrando el pergamino perteneciente a dicha técnica, salió de la biblioteca, teniendo cuidado con las trampas.

El sello maldito podía inhabilitar el Byakugan cuando el usuario hubiese muerto, pero era peligroso. Al ser activado por quien lo otorgó, las células cerebrales eran destruidas, en poco tiempo la persona con el sello podía morir si se mantenía en ese estado. Con ello, también obtendría el control sobre quien esté sellado. Sería muy útil contra enemigos.

Era un jutsu de alto nivel y gran dificultad, el único que debía aprender dicha técnica era el líder del Clan Hyuga. Ahora tendría cuidado de no ser atrapada por ningún otro miembro del Clan cuando estuviese aprendiéndolo.

Al llegar a su habitación se permitió expulsar todo el aire que estuvo conteniendo. Guardó el documento dentro de un pergamino para después colocarlo junto a otros básicos. Nadie solía entrar a su habitación, pero tenía que ser precavida.

Se acostó sobre su cama, observando el techo, ¿qué debía hacer después de volverse más fuerte? ¿Seguir entrenando? Suspiró, cambiar la historia no sería tan fácil.

Se sentó, tal vez debería plantearse la idea de aprender jutsus fuera del Clan. Los Hyuga usualmente se basaban en el taijutsu a la hora de luchar, no aprendían técnicas ajenas al Clan. Descubrir cuál era la naturaleza de su chakra era el primer paso para poder usar una gran variedad de ninjutsu, después de haber controlado la técnica del sello podría comenzar con dicha arte ninja.

Ser más fuerte, esa era su meta a corto plazo.

Se levantó de la cama, quería dar un paseo y aprovechar para comprar unos rollos de canela. Salió de la habitación, al andar por los pasillos se encontró con su padre y Hanabi caminando en dirección contraria a la suya. Hiashi le observaba al igual que su hermana, y cuando pasó al lado de ellos, le hizo una pequeña reverencia para después seguir, pero la voz de su padre le detuvo-. Hinata.

-¿Sí, padre?-Ella le miró, era extraño que él le hablara cuando tenían encuentros en los pasillos.

-¿Cómo te va en la academia?-Preguntó. Hinata intentó reprimir la sorpresa que comenzaba a expresarse en sus facciones. Su progenitor no solía mostrar interés en lo que a su vida respectara.

-Bien, he acatado todas las instrucciones del maestro y he recibido elogios de su parte-Hiashi asintió, dándose la vuelta.

-Neji te está buscando, a partir de ahora él será quien te proteja y cuide. Es hora de que se acostumbren a la presencia del otro-Hinata asintió, y al igual que su padre continuó con su camino. Sonriéndole a Hanabi antes de irse.

Llegó a la salida, sabía que su primo la encontraría, no era necesario buscarlo. Internamente se preguntaba qué podría hacer para llevarse bien con Neji, sabía que él la odiaba por el tema de la división entre casas. Antes, Naruto fue quien pudo cambiar su forma de pensar, ¿ella podía hacerlo? No perdía nada con intentar relacionarse con él.

Al poner un pie afuera, Neji la encontró-. Hinata-sama, ¿va algún sitio?-Su voz, a pesar de sonar respetuosa, era tosca y antipática. Hinata volteó su rostro para poder verlo, al hacerlo asintió y continuó con su objetivo de dar un paseo.

Sin decir nada, Neji se ubicó a su lado mientras ella caminaba. Le regaló una mirada inquisitiva, esperando una explicación-. La acompañaré-respondió él sin mirarle. Hinata decidió hacer como si su primo no estuviera a su lado, intentar relacionarse con él en ese instante sería un error. No se habían comunicado desde hacía mucho, dudaba que Neji deseara comenzar una conversación.

Llegó a un puesto donde vendían varios aperitivos, entre ellos rollos de canela. Compró dos combos. Ofreciéndole uno a Neji, quien negó con la cabeza-. No quiero-Ella asintió, quedándose con los rollos extra. Sabía que el moreno no querría nada que viniera de su parte, aun así quiso intentarlo.

-Hinata-le habló una voz familiar, al atender el llamado se encontró con Sasuke e Itachi-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó el menor de los hermanos Uchiha.

-Buenas tardes, Sasuke-kun, Itachi-san-los saludó con una pequeña reverencia-. Vine a comprar unos rollos de canela-Notó a Neji observando todo atentamente, estando a la defensiva. Eran miembros de un clan que guardaba cierta riña con el suyo-. Él es mi primo. Neji-niisan, ellos son Sasuke-kun e Itachi-san-Los tres asintieron en reconocimiento.

-Nosotros vinimos a comprar algunos dango para nii-san-dijo Sasuke, sin separar su vista de Neji. Itachi observaba todo en silencio, analizando la conducta de quien conocía como el genio Hyuga-. ¿Hinata, quieres venir con nosotros? Kaa-san ha querido verte desde hace tiempo.

Antes de que la Hyuga hablara, Neji se adelantó-. Hinata-sama no irá a ningún lado-respondió con firmeza, mirando desafiante a Sasuke.

El menor de los Uchiha se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿No irá sólo porque tú lo dices? ¿Quién eres?- Cuando observó que el primo de Hinata iba a contestar, se apresuró en volver hablar-. Ya sé que eres su primo, pero me refería a que si serlo te daba derecho de mandar sobre ella. ¡Hinata irá! Quieras o no, y no puedes hacer nada-antes de que cualquiera de los dos Hyuga reaccionara, la niña ya era llevada de la mano por Sasuke.

Itachi se quedó en el lugar, recibiendo su orden de Dango-. Hinata-san estará bien-respondió, Neji le prestó atención. Intentando identificar alguna mentira en sus palabras-. Sasuke no es mala persona, si Hiashi-san pregunta dile que ella está conmigo-entregó el dinero correspondiente a su pedido-. Llevaré a Hinata-san devuelta a su casa cuando termine de jugar con Sasuke, hasta luego-Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó para poder alcanzar a ambos niños.

-¡Tu primo es molesto!-Escuchó a su pequeño hermano quejarse, todavía llevaba de la mano a Hinata-. No me agrada.

-Neji-san parece alguien especial-él no encontraba otro término que usar para referirse al Hyuga-. Quizás no sea mala persona-Se dirigían al distrito Uchiha mientras Hinata y él comían sus respectivos dulces. No podía evitar deparar la relación de ambos primos, detrás de la máscara de frialdad que traía el genio Hyuga, podía verse un gran odio y dolor. Esos sentimientos podían no hacerlo una mala persona, pero no terminaba de comprender la forma tan dura en que este trataba a la pequeña que iba con ellos.

-Como sea-Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, queriendo dejar el tema de lado-. Kaa-san estará feliz de verte, Hinata. Estuvo insistiéndome en que te llevara otra vez.

-A mí también me lo pedía, parece que usted le agradó Hinata-san-la pequeña se sonrojó suavemente.

-Mikoto-san es alguien muy amable-sonrió. Ambos Uchiha estaban de acuerdo en lo dicho.

Llegaron al distrito Uchiha, la matriarca recibió felizmente la visita de la niña-. Qué agradable sorpresa, Hinata-chan-Mikoto sonrió alegremente. Itachi podía percibir las inmensas ganas de su madre por tener una hija, con Hinata visitándoles esa posibilidad se cumplía sin tener que terminar embarazada.

La matriarca Uchiha no desaprovechaba el tiempo con la pequeña, y más temprano que tarde se encontraba enseñándole varias de las costumbres que tenía el Clan, las comidas favoritas de sus dos hijos, fotografías familiares e incluso le hablaba sobre las travesuras que sus hijos hicieron alguna vez. Hinata sólo escuchaba atentamente, algunas veces riendo ante la mención de un hecho vergonzoso para ambos varones presentes.

Tanto Itachi como Sasuke se sentían desplazados de aquella reunión. Aunque solo uno estaba molesto por ello. Sasuke quería participar, pero no en una conversación cuyo tema central era la vez que huyó de Itachi después de bañarse, con el fin de jugar a las atrapadas con su hermano. Esa conmovedora historia terminaba en donde la toalla de su cintura caía y su desnudez era convertida en un espectáculo para todos los miembros de clan Uchiha.

El mayor de los hermanos mantenía una sonrisa tranquila, era feliz viendo la alegría que desprendían ambas féminas cuando hablaban. A contrario de Sasuke, a él no le molestaba que su madre le contara anécdotas vergonzosas a Hinata si con ello podía seguir oyéndolas reír. Estuvo tentado a activar el Sharingan para grabar la imagen de la pequeña y su madre sonriendo, se sentía completo cuando estaba en compañía con esas tres personas pues desprendían la paz que él tanto anhelaba.

Mas esa serenidad se desvaneció cuando escuchó los pasos de su padre desde la entrada, sabía qué vendría ahora y no podía evitar fruncir el entrecejo. Suspiró silenciosamente, comenzaba a sentir de nueva cuenta aquel remordimiento que tan seguido invadía su mente. Ese que le gritaba _"traidor"_ cada vez que hablaba con el patriarca sobre temas de Konoha y el Clan.

Sintió una pequeña y suave mano posarse sobre la suya, elevó su mirada para darse cuenta que era Hinata quien le sujetaba. Sasuke y Mikoto estaban distraídos discutiendo, probablemente el menor se hubiese cansado de que hablaran sobre su desnudez frente a la niña, exponiendo su queja. La pequeña le observaba fijamente, sin alejarse de él. Curiosamente, el remordimiento de conciencia se había disipado con ella al lado suyo-. ¿Hinata-san?-Ella no decía nada, solo sonrió.

-Itachi-san, usted… Usted se ve mejor con una sonrisa-después de decirlo la niña alejó su mano y se sentó recto, con un creciente sonrojo surcando sus mejillas. El mayor le sonrió, agradeciendo internamente la distracción de la pequeña. Ella se encargó de alejar aquellos pensamientos dañinos, probablemente se había percatado de que él no se encontraba bien y quiso hacer algo aunque su timidez le causara estragos.

 _"El Byakugan son los ojos que todo lo ven, nada se escapa de ellos"_ \- Escuchó alguna vez, y honestamente comenzaba a creer que era cierto.

-Itachi-El moreno volteó su cabeza para observar a su padre. Los otros dos Uchiha habían detenido sus argumentos al escucharlo. Sasuke saltó emocionado, saludando a su progenitor-. A mí despacho-Fugaku como siempre lucía impasible, ignoró al menor de sus hijos para proseguir con su camino.

Imperceptiblemente, el genio Uchiha bajó su cabeza con pesadumbre. Esa situación comenzaba a sobrellevarle. Suspiró, esta vez siendo lo suficientemente audible para ser escuchado por todas las personas que se hallaban en el sitio.

Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida en la pared, quizás intentando no ser afectado por la esquives de su padre. Tan perdido se encontraba que no notó cuando el mayor de los hermanos se situó enfrente de él y le golpeó con los dedos en su frente-. ¿Hoy me acompañarás a llevar a Hinata-san?-Le preguntó Itachi. Con un puchero en su boca se acarició la frente mientras asentía. El otro sonrió levemente, caminando hasta donde su padre le había solicitado.

Mikoto tenía una expresión preocupada en su rostro cuando veía a su hijo irse, aunque hacía un gran intento por esconderlo.

Y todo sucedía ante la atenta mirada de Hinata.

* * *

-Dentro de poco estará lista la cena. Sasu-chan, lleva a Hinata-chan hasta el baño para que limpie sus manos, luego irás tú-el niño asintió e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que la Hyuga le siguiera, esta comprendió al instante.

El baño estaba situado al final de un largo pasillo que conducía a varias habitaciones-. Cuando salgas, ve por el mismo camino. Yo ayudaré a poner la mesa mientras tú ocupas el baño-Ella asintió y se adentró en el sitio, con sus dedos peinó un poco su cabello. Lavó sus manos, recordando como ella tocó a Itachi. Realmente se había preocupado por él, tenía una expresión de angustia cuando el patriarca llegó y a pesar de que los demás no lo notasen, ella podía leer claramente al Genio Uchiha.

Nació en un Clan de pocas palabras, cuyos sentimientos no eran expresados abiertamente y se tenía que poner esfuerzo para poder apreciar las emociones de los miembros. Itachi por algún motivo le recordó a su tío, la mirada de él se asemejaba mucho a la de Hizashi cuando veía a su padre.

Sentimientos encontrados; amor, dolor, anhelos, disputas, desacuerdo, obediencia. _Paz_.

Ella pudo notar todos ellos en el padre de Neji, aunque éste no lo manifestara, ella podía verlos y entenderlos, esa había sido una de las razones por las que nunca pudo guardarle rencor a él o a su hijo. Y todo lo que ella observó en su tío, podía verlo reflejado en Itachi. Sobretodo, temía que el destino le guardara el mismo final al Uchiha.

Suspiró, sacudió sus manos y dispuso una toalla para secárselas. Salió del baño y se encaminó hacia la cocina, pero el sonido de un golpe la detuvo-. ¡Eres el lazo que nos une a Konoha!-Dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, esa había sido la voz de Fugaku Uchiha. Sonaba enojado-. Recuerda que eres un Uchiha, y tu deber está con el Clan.

Disminuyó su flujo de chakra a un nivel muy bajo, algo le decía que debía oír un poco más. Se acercó un poco a una de las puertas, aquella de la que pertenecía a una habitación donde parecían provenir las voces. Activó su línea sucesora, observando al patriarca con el puño cerrado sobre el tatami y Itachi confrontándolo con una mirada fija-. ¿Ellos te lavaron el cerebro? ¡Dime! ¿¡Cómo puedes pensar en Konoha antes que en tu familia!?

Tragó grueso, debía irse antes de que le atraparan oyendo algo que -por lo visto- era importante y privado. Desactivó su Byakugan y se fue a la cocina, al llegar la mesa ya estaba servida y Mikoto Uchiha sentada, esperándola con una sonrisa forzada, la matriarca estaba preocupada. Sasuke le pasó por al lado para poder ir al baño y la mujer le ofreció comer desde ahora, alegando que quizás los dos hombres se tardarían.

Comió en silencio, incómoda ante lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿A Itachi le lavaron el cerebro por estar con Konoha? No comprendía, se suponía que eran ninjas de Konohagakure y por obvias razones estarían del lado de su aldea. Algo no encajaba.

Tragó la comida que tenía en la boca. Se había sentido intimidada ante el tono de Fugaku pero a la vez intrigada. Inconscientemente se hizo la misma pregunta, ¿ella podría poner a su clan sobre la aldea? ¿Qué era más importante? ¿Su aldea o su familia? ¿Qué era ser ninja?

No lo sabía.

No tenía respuesta.

No sabía absolutamente nada.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Vaya, mucha información para la pobre Hinata.

Tanto Hinata como Itachi se encuentran en un estado donde no saben qué hacer, aunque sus posiciones sean distintas. ¿Esto los unirá?

Ella representa un enigma para Itachi, pues a pesar de ser pequeña, lo poco que él ha visto de ella no es clásico de alguien de su edad. Por primera vez, él ha sido leído como un libro por alguien, curiosamente no le desagrada que esa persona sea Hinata.

 **Datos curiosos** : -Investigando me di cuenta de que Hinata dominaba la mayoría de los jutsus de su Clan, su Byakugan es el que mayor alcance tiene y su manejo de charka es casi perfecto. Una lástima que en la serie no haya aprovechado su potencia como personaje. Por lo mismo, me costó encontrar algo que ella no supiera.

-Nunca he visto a alguien del Clan Hyuga utilizar otras técnicas aparte del Juuken, se basan únicamente en el taijutsu. Honestamente, siempre he pensado que los Hyuga serían buenos ninja médicos, quizás… Bueno, quién sabe. Puede que utilice esto para el fic en un futuro.

-Si bien Hinata tiene sus recuerdos pasados, no recuerda del todo lo que ocurrió con personas o clanes ajenos a ella o su entorno. Cuando era niña, estaba muy concentrada en ser mejor para cumplir las exigencias de su padre, tanto que no le dio la suficiente importancia al exterior de su zona de "confort". Por lo cual, presenta lagunas mentales, será más difícil para ella recordar cosas como la masacre Uchiha, temas relacionados con Sasuke o incluso akatsuki. Las imágenes de la guerra son las que más resuenan en su memoria, después de todo fueron sus últimos momentos en vida.

Veamos cómo les irá.

Gracias por sus reviews, de verdad me alegraron y me esforcé por escribir. Aunque no he terminado el próximo, así que me tardaré más (porque pienso tener dos escritos antes de subir el próximo a este), también debido a que se han perdido muchas clases los profesores nos quieren violar (sin vaselina pero con todo cariño) con evaluaciones, y ahora tengo más tareas y etcéteras que vida.

Por cierto, los amé a ustedes por comentar, hicieron que mi motivación creciera y quisiera actualizar pronto :') espero que les haya gustado.

Hasta luego, ténganme paciencia 3


	4. Sucesos

**Summary** : Creyó que sería el final de todo, mas la vida le daría una segunda oportunidad. Tendría que evitar cometer los mismos errores, y con ello, enfocarse en cambiar el rumbo que llevaba la vida de cierta persona. Itahina.

 **Disclaimer** : _Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Éste fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro, su único fin es entretenerles._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4** : Sucesos.

Sasuke comía junto a ella, ambos sumidos en el silencio y con la mente llena de dudas. Escuchó fuertes pasos viniendo hacia donde se encontraban, alguien parecía molesto y no intentaba ocultarlo en lo más mínimo-. ¿Comerás, querido?-Preguntó Mikoto en cuanto vio a su esposo asomarse por la puerta, sabía que lo mejor era calmarlo antes de que su humor empeorara y arremetiera contra alguien.

El patriarca asintió, soltando un largo suspiro se sentó en el comedor mientras se cruzaba de brazos y analizaba a los dos infantes que allí se hallaban. Hinata continuaba con su labor de terminar lo que restaba en el plato, intentando ignorar en la medida de lo posible la mirada penetrante que Fugaku le regalaba. El ambiente era incómodo, muy distinto a la última vez que ella estuvo en ese sitio-. Sasuke, ¿cómo te fue hoy?-Habló por primera vez el líder del Clan, prestándole atención al menor de sus hijos.

Este hecho pareció emocionar a Sasuke, quien alegre dejó la comida de lado para comenzar con el relato sobre su día. El mayor asentía a todo lo dicho por su hijo, sin comentar nada, solo escuchando atentamente-… Y Hinata me ayudó a entrenar, realmente es muy buena-el patriarca había mantenido sus ojos cerrados hasta ese instante, mirando de nueva cuenta a la niña-. ¡Incluso hizo cinco clones! Me sorprendió, fue un jutsu que recién nos estaban enseñando, uno muy difícil, y ella pudo dominarlo a la perfección-Sasuke sonreía, observando de reojo a la Hyuga-. Pero no será por mucho tiempo, porque yo la superaré.

-Los Uchiha somos un clan fuerte, debes hacer valer tu apellido-Sasuke asintió, estando totalmente de acuerdo con su padre. Aunque Hinata fuera más fuerte que él, la superaría y sería quien en el futuro la entrenara.

-Vaya, vaya, entonces Sasu-chan está entrenando con Hinata-chan-Mikoto traía consigo unos platos con comida, sirviéndolos frente a su marido-. ¿Qué tal es Hinata-chan como sensei?

-Hm, es muy fuerte. No he podido asestarle un golpe, ni siquiera rozarla-Se quejó. La pequeña se mantenía callada, con un sonrojo creciente en sus pómulos-. Y nunca me ataca, es molesto.

-Los Hyuga tienen un taijutsu letal y único-admitió el patriarca, cruzado de brazos con una expresión seria en su rostro-. Son peligrosos, pueden cerrar los puntos de chakra, y es difícil para un ninja fuera de ese clan abrirlos por su propia cuenta. Por el momento…-Su mirada se clavó en la niña. Sus ojos oscilaban entre el carmín y el azabache, denotando la amenaza en ellos sin necesidad de activar su dojutsu-. Es mejor que su chakra no haga contacto contigo.

Hinata no apartó su vista de la del líder, no se sentía intimidada. Inconscientemente, las venas alrededor de sus ojos comenzaban a acentuarse y sus sentidos se agudizaban, la adrenalina actuando en todos los tejidos de su sistema con la única finalidad de mantenerse alerta ante cualquier posible ataque. Algo la impulsaba a estar a la defensiva como si fuese lo más sensato en esos instantes.

Sasuke era totalmente ignorante del estado en que estaban ambas personas, degustando la deliciosa comida de su madre había decidido dejar de lado el tema del entrenamiento. No le gustaba que su padre le recriminara no ser lo suficiente para superar a Hinata o a su hermano.

Por otro lado, Mikoto razonaba todo con cuidado. Sin entrometerse en la disputa silenciosa que se llevaba a cabo allí.

-Hinata-san, disculpe la espera-Itachi interrumpió el tenso ambiente. Dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, la Hyuga inmediatamente detuvo el proceso de activación de su dojutsu, sus músculos se relajaron y sintió el leve cansancio que solo el paso de la adrenalina podía dejar. Un suspiro involuntario brotó de sus labios, ¿qué planeaba hacer correspondiendo el desafío de un líder de Clan?-. Creo que deberíamos llevarla a su hogar, se está haciendo tarde.

La pequeña asintió, levantándose agarró la mano que Itachi le ofrecía. Hizo una reverencia ante los Uchiha y se dispuso a emprender camino con el azabache a su lado-. ¡Espera, Hinata! Yo los acompaño-Sasuke casi olvidaba haber dado su palabra de ir con ellos.

-Todavía no has terminado de contarme cómo te ha ido hoy-expresó el patriarca, en una discreta orden de que se no se moviera de su sitio, el menor la captó de inmediato y disculpándose con ellos a través de la mirada siguió consumiendo la cena.

Hinata le sonrió, dando a entender que no debía de preocuparse. En ocasiones, era bueno que la niña fuera tan silenciosa como él y no necesitaran de palabras para entenderse mutuamente-. Uchiha-san, gracias por todo-les agradeció al par de adultos, relajando su expresión les regaló una pequeña sonrisa-. Y Sasuke-kun es muy fuerte, no podría tocarle con mi Juuken. No quiero hacerlo, él es muy bueno, y aunque quisiera me sería imposible-dio una última reverencia, y se marchó junto con Itachi.

Las mejillas del pequeño Sasuke se tiñeron de un suave tono rosa mientras su mirada se mantenía en la Hyuga yéndose.

.

.

.

Su caminar era lento, sin ninguna prisa pues así podían disfrutar de la agradable brisa nocturna. La noche teñía con oscuridad sus siluetas, mas la luz lunar y otras provenientes de los postes impedían que sus cuerpos se sumergieran en la negrura absoluta. Los grillos daban inicio a su serenata y unido al canto de algún búho proporcionaban un toque de placidez que tan necesaria era para Itachi en esos instantes.

Escasos momentos atrás su paz interior se había visto amenazada en esfumarse, y lo más temible era que ese hecho comenzaba a volverse constante. Su paciencia, aunque basta, tenía límites y su padre parecía decidido a traspasarlos. Discusiones, una tras otra cobraban cuenta a su conciencia con el fin de provocarle indicios de repulsión hacia su propio Clan e ideales del mismo.

Su opinión y la del líder Uchiha distaban cada vez más entre sí, dando como resultado la desconfianza de éste último sobre su persona. Sabía que con cada debatida que hacía para con alguna ideología de su progenitor obtenía como premio su disconformidad, no quedaba mucho para que fuera tachado como una decepción y finalmente su puesto como heredero cediera ante Sasuke. Algo que quizá no le hubiera disgustado estando en otros términos.

Fijó su vista en la mano que tenía sostenida, la niña observaba el cielo mientras caminaban. Recordaba el susto que se llevó cuando notó una variación en el chakra de su padre, se apresuró en llegar al comedor para observar qué sucedía pues Fugaku se encontraba con un humor delicado para ese momento por haberle refutado una vez más. Temía que agrediera a la Hyuga, la ex heredera procedente de un Clan que no era del todo agradable para su progenitor. Una niña que era inocente de cualquier dilema entre los dos.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Hinata no estaba asustada ante la pronta activación del sharingan, y por el contrario se encontraba a poco de activar su propia técnica ocular. No pasaba por alto que la niña estaba canalizando su chakra en las extremidades de su cuerpo, probablemente preparándose para esquivar o contrarrestar un ataque. Era impresionante que ella pudiera distinguir la amenaza de su padre, un niño solo se hubiese intimidado por la firmeza de su mirada.

¿Qué hacía diferente a la niña? ¿Por qué podía ser tan perceptiva? La intriga comenzaba a quemarlo, la sensación de extrañeza era tan anormal para él que apenas pudo detectar de qué se trataba. Su clan la tachaba de inútil, un fracaso como ninja y una vergüenza para los Hyuga. Un heredero indigno. Sin embargo, todo lo apreciado por ahora no tenía una pizca de incompetencia y hasta entonces lograba sorprenderlo.

En ella se retrataba fácilmente una próxima líder.

Aunque quizá si le dijera eso, ella lo negaría. Hinata no parecía tener mucha confianza sobre sí misma, algo que consideraba innecesario dado lo visto.

-Itachi-san, ¿qu-qué es ser un ninja?-Hinata alzó la vista hacia él, atrapándolo viéndola. La niña se sonrojó por el descubrimiento e Itachi sonrió ante la pena de la pequeña.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta, Hinata-san?-Su curiosidad por la Hyuga creció exponencialmente al escucharla preguntarle algo tan complejo-. ¿Usted qué cree que significa?-Observó el cielo, comprendiendo porqué ella lo estaba viendo, era una hermosa noche estrellada.

-Al principio yo simplemente creía que ser un ninja era convertirse en alguien generoso y fuerte-Itachi volvió su mirada sobre ella. Hinata estaba siendo honesta, ella realmente creyó que con ser alguien así era suficiente-. Pero no creo que sea algo tan sencillo, cada quién tiene su opinión sobre ser un ninja.

-¿Y cuál es su pensamiento actual al respecto?-Indagó, quería saberlo. Algo le impulsaba a conocer más a la ex-heredera Hyuga.

-P-protección-ella lo miró fijamente. Él notó el gran parentesco de esos ojos con la luna, brillaban a pesar de la oscuridad que le envolvía, tan cristalinos y misteriosos, tan ingenuos a la par de conocedores. Sin percatarse se hallaba a sí mismo prendado a su mirada, intentando conocer sus pensamientos sin dar resultados-. Quiero proteger a mi hermana, y como mi hermana hay muchos niños inocentes que no necesitan conocer la violencia porque existimos los ninjas-Hinata hablaba fluidamente, su voz denotaba seguridad y su mirada perdida daba a entender que hablaba más para sí misma que para él, estaba vagando en sus pensamientos. Al salir de su ensimismamiento el nerviosismo se hizo paso a través de ella-. Qu-quiero decir… Pi-pienso que los ninjas existen para traer paz a sus aldeas y que sus próximas generaciones no conozcan los males que ellos vivieron.

Los ojos de Itachi estaban abiertos a la par, exteriorizando por primera vez sus emociones-. Hinata-san, usted es uno de esos niños.

-Itachi-san también-la pequeña le sonrió dulcemente.

El moreno devolvió la sonrisa inevitablemente-. Bueno, pienso igual que usted.

 _Entonces, él sintió que estaba hablando con una gran mujer y no con una simple niña._

* * *

Si le preguntaran a ella qué era lo que más le desagradaba en el mundo, hace un mes podría haber dicho que detestaba que sus padres la avergonzaran en público o que le trataran como una niña. Actualmente podía decir con fiel convicción que odiaba, detestaba, aborrecía verla con ellos, o siendo más específica; con _él_.

La envidia carcomía su pequeño cuerpo, no podía evitar odiarla sin conocerla. ¿Cómo podría alguien tan… Invisible, ser la única chica que Sasuke-kun admitiera a su lado? Era inconcebible.

Sus celos eran tales que estuvo tentada a cortarse el cabello. Los rumores decían que al Uchiha le gustaba el cabello largo, ¿por qué entonces sólo ella, quien apenas tenía cabello, podía estar a su lado? Creyó que era una razón válida para reclamarle al moreno que otra chica estuviera con él y no objetara.

Claro que ella no sabía que la razón por la que a Sasuke le gustara el cabello largo era por su admiración hacia su hermano, y más que quererlo para una chica, deseaba tenerlo así.

Ese día la vio alegremente con su ídolo, dándole comida y riendo juntos. Cuando estuvo sola, se hallaba cerca de intimidar a la Hyuga para que se alejara del moreno, mas su amiga le detuvo-. ¿Qué vas hacerle?-Le preguntó una niña de su misma edad, con cabello rubio hasta los hombros.

-Ino-chan…-Frunció el ceño-. ¿Acaso no detestas verla con Sasuke-kun?

La niña rodó los ojos-. Claro que lo hago.

-¡Entonces deberías ayudarme! Ella no debe estar con él, contigo a mi lado podremos-…

-No te ayudaré-la rubia frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola acusadoramente.

-¿Por qué?-Gruñó con exasperación. Ella realmente no comprendía a su amiga, ¿qué razón tenía para no ayudarle? Era un beneficio mutuo.

-¿En serio no lo has notado?-Ino arqueaba su ceja con total incredulidad. Sakura ladeó levemente la cabeza, mirándola con extrañeza-. Sasuke-kun nunca sonríe.

-Lo sé. Es muy frío, pero eso lo hace más genial-Ino negó con la cabeza, absteniéndose a golpear su rostro con su mano en un gesto exasperado.

-No. Pero desde que está a su lado sí lo hace-Sakura ladeó más su cabeza, sin entender absolutamente nada-¿No lo habías notado?-La mirada de la Haruno respondía un gran y claro "no"-. Se ve feliz estando con ella.

-¡Por eso debemos hacer algo!-Exclamó-. ¿No se supone que él te gusta?

La rubia le golpeó con el dedo índice la frente-. Tienes una frente muy grande pero poco cerebro, ¿no es raro?-Se cruzó de brazos, la de cabellos rosado iba a protestar, pero ella continuó hablando-. ¿Cómo planeas enamorar a Sasuke-kun con esa actitud? Entiendo porqué se aleja de ti-y antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar, Ino se fue, dejándola con las palabras en la boca.

Estaba sola en el salón de la academia, era el receso y lo aprovechó para divagar en las palabras de su amiga. Con un poco de meditación, supo a qué se refería Ino, pero se negaba aceptarlo. Pues desgraciadamente, ella no era tan madura como Ino, no podría ser feliz viendo a Sasuke-kun sonriendo con otra.

Deseaba que él sonriera, sí, pero a su lado.

* * *

Al salir de clases se encontró a su primo en la entrada esperándole, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Sasuke, que estaba con ella, se posicionó sobreprotectoramente enfrente-. Yo puedo acompañar a Hinata, no necesitas venir a buscarla-su relación con el moreno se había vuelto muy estrecha al igual que con Naruto, ambos la sobreprotegían -a pesar de no ser necesario- y odiaban a su primo. Estuvieron presentes en varias ocasiones que su primo, por orden de su padre, le venía a buscar.

-No es necesario, _Uchiha_ -el desprecio era palpable cuando Neji pronunció aquel apellido-. Es mi deber, puedes perderte y como siempre hacer cualquier tontería junto aquel irrelevante-señaló a Naruto-. Hinata-sama tiene reunión con Hiashi-sama, así que apártate.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, molesto por tener que ceder ante aquel tipo tan despreciable-. Nos vemos, Hinata-se despidió dándose la vuelta para no verlo y lograr abstenerse a propinarle un golpe al Hyuga-. Vamos, dobe.

-¡No te atrevas hacerle algo a Hina-chan o te la verás conmigo, de veras!-El rubio amenazó con el puño alzado, queriendo dar a conocer la seriedad de sus palabras. Con un bufido siguió al Uchiha, antes despidiéndose de Hinata con una sonrisa.

La pequeña sonrió y asintió a pesar de no ser vista por sus amigos. Neji empezó a caminar sin siquiera esperarla, ella tuvo que apresurar el paso al darse cuenta que su primo ya le llevaba tres metros de distancia-. ¿Cómo le ha ido, nii-san?-Quiso comenzar una conversación, siempre lo hacía desde que él empezó a ir a buscarla a pesar de nunca recibir una contestación.

-No es de su incumbencia-Ppara su sorpresa, Neji respondió.

-Pero me interesa-repuso, quería llevarse mejor con él.

Neji detuvo su andar y la miró con una ceja alzada, su molestia se notaba de lejos-. ¿La ex heredera de la rama principal Hyuga se preocupa por mí? _Qué honor-_ era la primera vez que Neji le tuteaba, aunque él hablara con sarcasmo ella no podía evitar alegrarse por la confianza que estaba tomándose.

-Lo hago, aunque me odies-respondió suavemente, ella estaba al tanto del desprecio y la rabia que Neji le profesaba. Aún así ella lo amaba incondicionalmente-. No necesito que correspondas mis sentimientos…-Le observó, su primo cargaba un semblante serio en su rostro y su mirada fija en ella, con una intensidad que intentaba calcular cuánta verdad había en sus palabras-. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, aunque eso sea difícil mientras solo pienses mediante tu rencor y no con tu corazón.

-¿Corazón? Qué estupidez-el castaño se burló, siguiendo su camino hacia la mansión principal-. Ya estamos llegando, por favor absténgase a decir sandeces.

La ex heredera suspiró, sabía que cambiar a Neji no sería tan sencillo, ella no era el Naruto de ese entonces.

Llegaron al distrito en poco tiempo, los miembros de la casa secundaria que se encontraban haciendo deberes del hogar la saludaron respetuosamente. Ella les correspondió con la misma devoción y con prisas se dirigió hacia el salón de entrenamientos, donde seguramente estaban su padre y hermana.

Dio dos toques leves a la puerta y esperó la contestación proveniente del otro lado-. Pasa.

Sin darse a esperar se adentró al sitio, observando cautelosamente a su padre-. ¿Me llamaba, oto-sama?-Hanabi estaba en el suelo, sudando y jadeante por el reciente entrenamiento.

-Hinata, hoy el Hokage me solicitó una reunión con él y tu maestro-comenzó hablar, sin vele. Hiashi mantenía su vista posada en su hija menor-. Querían hablarme sobre ti.

La azabache tragó duro, intentando enumerar todos los errores que quizás cometió-. Dijeron que querían sacarte de la academia.

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa, por primera vez el terror empezó a circular a través de sus venas. Su imagen se convirtió en la de una niña aterrada, la que debió ser sino hubiera recordado su vida pasada-. Y-yo…-sus manos temblaban y un sudor frío iniciaba su recorrido a partir de su nuca hasta el cuello-. ¿Hi-hice al-algo malo?

El patriarca la escudriñó con su penetrante mirada. Molesto por el nerviosismo de su hija mayor-. Me informaron de tus avances, sin embargo; estoy dudando de ellos. Dijeron que eras la mejor estudiante entre todos en la academia, y me propusieron la idea de ascenderte al rango de genin. Te asignarían un jounin para ponerte a prueba-explicó-No estuve de acuerdo, como Hyuga seré yo quien te evalúe, si no eres digna de mi reconocimiento volverás a la academia.

El cuerpo de la antigua heredera se estremeció levemente al imaginar la idea de un enfrentamiento con su padre-. Será la próxima semana, puedes irte.

Hinata realizó una reverencia y emprendió marcha a su habitación, no le había regalado atención a Hanabi pues se hallaba aun en un trance de reconocimiento. Trataba con esmero concebir la idea de luchar contra su padre, no creía posible obtener una victoria como resultado de ello.

Se acostó en su mullida cama, quería espabilarse y analizar con serenidad todos los sucesos que diferían de sus recuerdos. Estaba consciente que ser promovida a genin sin hacer un examen académico o siquiera terminar todos los grados de enseñanza en la academia era algo que no sucedió en el pasado.

¿Qué cambiaría en la historia al volverse oficialmente un ninja? Recordaba que al volverse genin su vida dio un giro, las cosas no eran tan sencillas y su existencia fue peligrando conforme fueran ascendiendo los rangos de las misiones. Mas la libertad era mayor, se le concedía salidas fuera de la aldea y el paso a ciertas zonas de la torre Hokage que antes eran prohibidas, misiones con gente nueva y expediciones de reconocimiento.

En conclusión, todo llevaba a un mismo fin: _Información_.

Entonces se planteó el objetivo de obtener más información acerca de todo. Ahora hacerse fuerte no era su único plan. Debía obtener la aceptación de su padre y así comprender cómo proseguir.

Tenía en mente cierto tema que estaba intrigándole desde hacía tiempo, y era el Clan Uchiha. Últimamente cuando veía a Itachi en las callen, éste se veía un poco afligido y muy distraído, varias veces notó que éste estuvo a punto de chocar con las personas, perdido en sus pensamientos. Ella era buena observadora, esa era la razón por la que podía darse cuenta de su estado y comenzaba a preocuparle.

No pasaba por desapercibido lo que oyó aquella vez en el hogar Uchiha, y aún menos al notar a Itachi más distante de lo que ya era. En ocasiones intentaba iniciar una conversación con él, pero sus respuestas eran cortas y su presencia duraba poco junto a ella, el chico solía excusarse diciendo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Aunque ella creía que más que hacer, Itachi tenía mucho que pensar.

Y la sutil pero torpe actitud del mayor solo confirmaba su teoría.

Algo sucedía con ese Clan, y por lo que sabía tenía que ver con la aldea. ¿Qué ocurría entre los Uchiha y el Tercer Hokage, o quizá, con el concejo de Konoha? No hallaba respuesta por más que divagara en el tema, sentía que olvidaba algo importante y eso le preocupaba mucho más.

Lagunas mentales; aquellas que figuraban probablemente su peor enemigo en aquella misión de cambiar para bien el rumbo de la historia.

Suspiró, revolviéndose en su lecho. Quería encontrar una respuesta a todas sus silenciosas preguntas, pero nadie era capaz de proporcionárselas. Tendría que apañárselas para lograr su cometido.

Entre tantos pensamientos problemáticos, cayó en un profundo sueño. Sin notar que después de una hora su pequeña hermana había entrado emocionada a su habitación y colado a su cama, durmiéndose abrazada a ella.

* * *

-¡Tachi! Sé que estás en un serio aprieto, pero hay cosas más importantes en estos momentos-Shisui exclamaba, caminando al lado de su primo por las calles de Kohona y llegando al bosque donde ellos entrenaban. El mayor había regresado hace poco de misión y decidió dar un paseo con Itachi para poder hablar e informarse sobre temas importantes.

El azabache alzó una ceja-. ¿Qué más importante que el Clan y Konoha?

-¡Tú virgini-fue cortado por la mano de Itachi sobre su boca y una grave mirada del menor. Shisui se calló, y tomó una postura seria.

El futuro líder Uchiha suspiró, apartando su mano de Shisui-. No sé qué haré contigo-negó, suspirando nuevamente.

-Eso debería decir yo-reclamó el mayor, cruzándose de brazos y regalándole una mirada severa a su joven primo-. Te lo he dicho muchas veces cuando hablamos de este tema, déjamelo a mí. Sigue fingiendo, tú serás la ilusión y yo la realidad en esto. Obviamente dudarán de ti por ser quien tiene relación con Konoha, pero seré yo quien lleve a cabo el plan-sonrió, señalándose con el pulgar-. ¿O acaso dudas de tu mayor?

El menor hizo una mueca-. Me preocupa Danzo, últimamente no sólo tiene la mira puesta en mí, sino también en ti Shisui.

Shisui sujetó su barbilla, alzando su mirada a los árboles y analizando las palabras de quien consideraba un hermano menor-. Tienes razón, él será una molestia en el culo. Pero no es algo de lo que no pueda encargarme.

-Yo no estaría seguro, supuestamente él se ha encargado de obtener el sharingan de difuntos Uchiha que perecieron en "misiones". No creo que sea pertinente subestimarlo.

-Y no lo hago, Tachi. Pero antes de que él haga cualquier movimiento yo llevaré a cabo nuestro plan, pronto mis ojos estarán listos, sólo resta esperar.

Itachi ladeó su cabeza, soltando un leve suspiro-. Temo que esa "corta espera" sea demasiado tarde.

Shisui palmeó fuertemente su espalda-. ¡Hombre! No seas tan pesimista,

-No lo soy, me baso en la realidad de los hechos.

-Claro, claro. Sigue así y nunca tendrás novia-el mayor negaba con la cabeza.

-No tengo tiempo para cosas como esa.

Lo que no sabía el genio, era que Shisui realmente estaba preocupado porque Itachi dejara de pensar como una persona y se volviera un arma, no quería que su primo olvidara cómo ser una persona normal. Deseaba que se interesara más en sí mismo y temía que si las cosas seguían de ese modo no habría retorno para el estado mental de su primo, convirtiéndose en alguien frío y calculador, en vez de ser un joven con sueños y necesidades.

Esta vez, fue el turno de salida para el suspiro de Shisui-. No dirás lo mismo cuando llegue la chica que te mueva el piso-" _solo_ _si llegara a existir esa celestial persona_ " pensó el mayor.

-Por el momento, no es algo que me interese.

Shisui detuvo su andar y miró seriamente a su primo-. Itachi…

-¿Qué?

-… ¿Eres gay?

Ese fue el instante en que Shisui supo lo terrible que era traspasar los límites de la inmensa paciencia de Itachi.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Ok, capítulo un poco corto. Ya terminé clases, pero tengo que hacer servicio comunitario. Culminé con todas las evaluaciones (eran como tres diarias durante varias semanas, casi muero -aún dudo de mi existencia-). Tuve que corregir varios errores en este capítulo, no lo he comentado antes, pero mi nivel de dislexia es espléndidamente molesto.

Estoy escribiendo el próximo capítulo, las cosas comienzan a moverse. ¿Qué sucederá? Esto probablemente so ponga muy interesante.

Y en referencia a los pensamientos de Sakura, siempre he pensado que Ino (detrás de toda esa apariencia de supuesta superficialidad) es un personaje maduro, lo demostró en varias ocasiones como al aceptar a Sakura cuando recibía bullying o enamorarse de alguien como Sai. Sakura, sin embargo; para esa edad -y en estos momentos- carece de desarrollo, por ende su madurez es un poco pobre. Esperemos que mejore como personaje :)

Quiero agradecerles a las personitas que me dejaron su review, les dedico este cap. Mi amor sincero para ustedes y para quienes ponen esta historia entre sus favoritos. Los amos (Y no se lo digo a todo el mundo *inserte meme de padrinos mágicos*)

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¡Hasta entonces!

PD: Visto lo sucedido con mi mención y sus complejas evaluaciones, me he planteado seriamente la idea de vender avón.


	5. Prueba

**Summary** : Creyó que sería el final de todo, mas la vida le daría una segunda oportunidad. Tendría que evitar cometer los mismos errores, y con ello, enfocarse en cambiar el rumbo que llevaba la vida de cierta persona. Itahina.

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto_** _. Éste fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro, su único fin es entretenerles._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5** : Prueba.

El sudor corría libremente por su rostro, terminando el recorrido en su barbilla para después caer precipitadamente en el suelo. Inhaló con ganas, pues el esfuerzo físico realizado hacía que su cuerpo le exigiera oxígeno. Últimamente recurría a los entrenamientos para dispersar sus pensamientos, todos aquellos que tratasen sobre el dilema en que estaba envuelto. El estrés era liberado a través de los movimientos, y la frustración se iba conforme mayor fuerza empleara al lanzar los shuriken o encestar golpes.

Utilizaba un bosque poco concurrido, aquel en que había instalado unas dianas para practicar shurikenjutsu. Sentía el alivio recorrer por sus venas cuando el sonido de las aves era la música que ambientaba el sitio, el ruido local de la aldea no llegaba a donde él se hallaba y aquello le producía una inexplicable satisfacción. En esa zona boscosa podía fácilmente sentirse despreocupado, olvidarse por unos minutos de quién era y de dónde provenía.

Agradecía enormemente el momento en que expusieron la noticia de que el lugar carecía de recursos valiosos, y por dicha razón las personas que hurtaban los lares en busca de algún milagro que le ayudase a sobrellevar su vida ya no frecuentaban la zona. Tampoco poseía algún atractivo para ser denominado como un parque, y sin embargo a él no dejaba de parecerle un lugar hermoso.

Quienes que no disfrutaban de la paz y la naturaleza nunca encontrarían el encanto que aquel bosque gozaba.

Se sentó en el nacimiento de un árbol, inspirando el limpio oxígeno que envolvía su entorno. Sabía que el día decisivo se aproximaba, ese en donde llevarían a cabo aquella técnica que le cobraría la vista de un ojo a su primo. Tenía un mal presentimiento que llegaba a pesarle la conciencia desde aquel día en que atrapó al líder de Raíz merodeando el distrito Uchiha, más específicamente la parte del barrio donde estaba la casa de Shisui.

Danzo era alguien de temer y aunque sabía que dicho hombre amaba la aldea, los métodos que usaba no eran del todo ortodoxos. Si se proponía ser alguien -aún más- rastrero, podía serlo sin ningún problema. Era como un caballo de carreras, su vista solo se centraba en un sitio y no había entorno al que mirar, su objetivo era uno solo y lo lograría sin importar los medios. Por esa razón, era alguien de temer.

Una persona podía calificarse como peligrosa cuando no le molesta sacrificar a otros o a sí mismo en pro de su misión ya establecida. Era un hombre que no se regía por las normas ninjas o siquiera conocía los límites morales que cualquier persona tendría siempre en mente. Un arma de doble filo para la aldea, eso representaba Danzo.

Soltó su cabello y volvió amarrarlo en una coleta, pues con la actividad física varios mechones de cabello se habían soltado. Suspiró, deseaba fervientemente que su primo fuera precavido y aun así seguía sin conseguir evitar que su laboriosa mente imaginara desde antes los sucesos que podrían acontecer si tan solo su plan principal -y el único- llegaba a fallar.

El " _… Y si_ " de varias incógnitas alcanzaba perturbarle a tales grados de causarle una enorme inquietud.

El hilo de sus pensamientos se esfumó cuando escuchó el sonido de varias ramas romperse, sin perder tiempo sus sentidos fueron agudizándose aún más y al levantarse dirigió sus pasos al lugar donde provenían los ruidos.

Subió a uno de los árboles cercanos y ocultó -con uso del sharingan- su presencia para pasar inadvertido y poder ver mejor al causante de detener su pasado ensimismamiento. La sorpresa fue grata al distinguir a una niña que él bien conocía dejando una canasta en el suelo, intrigado por sus acciones optó por sentarse sobre la rama en que estaba parado. Tenía tiempo sin ver a la Hyuga y las pocas veces que ella intentó acercársele él la eludió, estando con los ánimos demasiado bajos como para querer entablar una charla con ella o con cualquiera.

Ahora en cambio, no quería irse del sitio y estaba curiosamente interesado en ver lo que aquella pequeña haría.

Hinata se posó en el centro del sitio, varios árboles la rodeaban y daban espacio, ilustraban un refugio imaginario si lo veías desde cierta perspectiva. Itachi ladeó una sonrisa al verla practicar el puño suave, ellos habían coincidido no solo en el sitio sino también con el fin de usarlo como lugar de entrenamiento.

La niña lanzaba golpes al aire con sus manos hechas palmas, al activar su Sharingan pudo darse cuenta que con cada arremetida cierta cantidad de chakra era expulsado de esas pequeñas manos. Hinata fue cambiando la rutina que ya había pactado, sus movimientos iban volviéndose más elegantes y a la vez certeros. Él pudo casi imaginar a un contrincante recibiendo la tanda de golpes y le resultaba difícil calcular cuánto dolor sufriría el individuo.

Observó a Hinata y como esta se ponía delante de un árbol cercano con un par de metros separándoles, activando su Byakugan. La niña estiró las piernas, inclinó su cuerpo y desplegó sus brazos en direcciones contrarias. Su vista no se despegaba del pequeño cuerpo de ella, solo una vez él pudo apreciar aquella pose y no concebía la idea de lo que estaba por ver con sus propios ojos.

Aquel diminuto cuerpo se lanzó hacia el árbol, utilizando los dedos índice y medio de ambas manos para cometer embestidas en contra del tronco. Gracias a su dojutsu alcanzó a ver como aquellos dedos figuraban finas cuchillas de chakra, unas que con el debido manejo podrían no solo cerrar un punto de charka sino también destruirlo.

La velocidad de los ataques era sorprendente, aumentando en cada ronda, en menos de cinco minutos el tronco cedió al recibir el último golpe, siendo una gran parte de este expulsada con fuerza al otro extremo de la zona y dando como resultado que el resto del árbol cayera. Si una persona hubiera recibido el daño ya se encontraría inconsciente o en el peor de los casos muerta.

Hinata pasó su antebrazo por su frente, probablemente limpiándose el sudor que haya podido soltar con el Hakke Rokujuyon Sho. Él no podía estar más maravillado con esa técnica, sólo la alcanzó a ver una vez, cuando la guerra todavía cobraba vidas y él era muy niño.

No conseguía quitarle los ojos de encima a Hinata, ella demostraba la elegancia que los Hyuga poseían a la hora de luchar o revelar sus técnicas. Siendo una pequeña niña manejaba una técnica que según sabía sólo conocían los líderes del clan Hyuga, era en extremo difícil y con una exigencia muy grande. A simple vista podía ver que se requería de fuerza, buen manejo de chakra, velocidad y una enorme agilidad para conseguir efectuarla.

Dejó de admirar a la niña cuando notó que ésta comenzaba a realizar de nueva cuenta el Hakke Rokujuyon Sho, pero esta vez el ataque iba contra el tronco del árbol en el cual él se escondía y sin más opción que mostrarse frente a la pequeña, saltó hasta estar cerca de ella antes de ver a otro árbol se desplomándose.

Cuando Hinata le distinguió se vio en extremo preocupada, desactivando el Byakugan al instante y un enorme sonrojo surcando sus pálidas mejillas-. ¡Dis-discúlpeme Itachi-san! S-solo vi a una persona escondiéndose en ese árbol, no pensé que fuera usted, ¡lo siento!

Muchos Hyuga no le habrían siquiera detectado tras haber ocultado su presencia. El mayor ya no sabía si debía asombrarse del alcance que los ojos de la niña tenían, pues dado lo visto todo en ella parecía ser increíble. Hinata podría tener de misión ser una fuente de sorpresas y misterios para él y sin lugar a dudas la habría cumplido exitosamente-. No se preocupe, Hinata-san. Solo descansaba.

Una suave brisa meció el cabello de ambos, trayendo consigo un silencio para nada incómodo. Por un lado Hinata intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos, todavía nerviosa por encontrarse con el mayor después de un buen período de tiempo, y por otro lado Itachi solamente disfrutaba del agradable ambiente-. ¡Ah!-El Uchiha observó a la niña, quien apresurada corrió hacia la canasta que momentos atrás dejó en el suelo-. I-Itachi-san-ella le observaba, la vergüenza y duda siendo las tintas que pintaban su delicado rostro-. Y-yo vine a entrenar, tr-traje comida conmigo porque quería comer al aire libre…-El rostro de ella comenzaba a teñirse de un vivo color rojo. Él pudo hacer una acotación bastante interesante, pues cuando la niña hablaba para sí misma o se olvidaba de su presencia la seguridad y fluidez de sus palabras era mayor, muy por el contrario de cuando era plenamente consciente del entorno que le rodease. Su timidez cubría su gran ingenio, quizás por ello había sido sustituida como heredera del clan, no pudieron ver su valor-. Y quería saber si usted…Si usted…-Apartó la mirada del mayor al ser incapaz de continuar sosteniéndola. Dio una larga inhalación, intentando apartar su nerviosismo-. ¿Desea comer conmigo? Hice muchos onigiri porque Hanabi iba a comer conmigo, pero no pudo.

Itachi sonrió-. Por supuesto-los dos se sentaron a los pies de uno de los árboles, con una manta debajo de ellos. Hinata abrió la canasta y le tendió una de las bolas de arroz al mayor, quien la aceptó con gusto. Ambos degustaban de sus respectivos aperitivos en silencio-. Gracias, está delicioso, Hinata-san-la pequeña asintió, dando bocados silenciosos mientras observaba los distintos animales que se paseaban por la zona.

-¿Qué hacía Itachi-san aquí?-Preguntó al tiempo que agarraba otra bola de arroz, en esta ocasión contenía salmón. La boca se le hizo agua tras darle el primer mordisco, estaba muy rico.

-Lo mismo que usted, entrenar-para suerte del Uchiha le había tocado varios onigiri con vegetales, eso le complacía enormemente por no ser muy fan de las carnes-. Hinata-san, quisiera preguntarle algo-tenía una sospecha y quería saber si era acertada.

La niña le miró por unos segundos, probablemente intentando analizar su rostro que -para la desgracia de ella- permanecía estoico. Al poco tiempo apartó sus ojos de él, asintiendo antes de volver a probar su comida-. Me he dado cuenta de que maneja muy bien el taijutsu de su clan e incluso su línea sucesora. Usted podría ser una gran líder-Hinata se encogió en su lugar, atragantándose por momentos con el arroz. Itachi notó esto, afianzando aún más sus pensamientos al respecto. Tras un corto silencio; continuó-. Usted es una persona amable. Sé que tuvo que luchar contra su hermana por el puesto de heredera y creo que usted le dejó ganar, ¿no es así?-Observó fijamente a la pequeña-. Corríjame si me equivoco, por favor.

Ninguno de los dos habló, aunque él podía darse cuenta de que Hinata sudaba angustia por cada poro de su ser. ¿Había dado en el blanco? Tal parecía ser que así era. Si había algo que él mantenía desde la niñez, era su curiosidad respecto a varios temas: jutsus, historia, clanes, armas…, pero entre ellos destacaba la reacción ante ciertas situaciones al igual que la actitud o personalidad de las personas. Solía examinarlas, analizar sus gestos y descubrir cómo eran, qué acciones tomarían, qué dirían e incluso cómo pensarían; era algo que podría tomarse como un pasatiempo y -para su dicha- era bueno en ello.

Hinata no estaba exonerada de su curiosidad, la cual poco a poco incrementaba pues intentar saber cómo pensaba la niña no era una tarea tan fácil.

-A-al principio, yo no planeaba cederle el puesto de líder a Hanabi-la menor observó el cielo, estaba un poco apenada de ser descubierta. Pero deseaba ser honesta, creía que si lo era, alguien tan cerrado como Itachi también lo sería con ella y eso le daba una extraña sensación de seguridad-. Los entrenamientos con mi padre eran muy fuertes y exigentes, y-yo no quería que ella pasara por eso-porque a pesar de no ser tan fuerte como se esperaba, en ese entonces tuvo la oportunidad de seguir como heredera-. Creía que la estaba protegiendo, que sería lo mejor para ella-hubo otro de esos momentos en los que la niña se quedaba callada y era absorbida por sus pensamientos, seguramente recordando lo sucedido.

Él decidió traerla de vuelta-. ¿Y qué le hizo cambiar de opinión?-La pequeña se sonrojó furiosamente por haberse perdido en otro mundo, dejó de mirar el cielo y se centró en la canasta.

-Y-yo… Me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada-agarró un pequeño envase que contenía té, vertiendo su contenido en dos tazas, sus manos temblaban levemente a la hora de entregarle uno al mayor. Dio el primer sorbo a su bebida para luego continuar hablando-. No era lo mejor porque yo no confiaba en ella-tragó duro-. C-creí que sería como y-yo… Pero no era así, ella no es así, y la mejor forma de protegerla era haciéndola líder del Clan-sin quererlo, la manía de jugar con sus manos volvió después de mucho tiempo e hizo acto de presencia en ese instante-. Se haría fuerte, dirigiría mejor al Clan, no sería sellada y yo me volvería f-fuerte desde afuera para poder protegerla con mis propias manos.

El mayor la observaba en silencio, sopesando todo lo escuchado-. ¿Cómo está tan segura de que fue la mejor decisión?

-No lo estoy, solo… Creo en ella.

* * *

Corría a toda velocidad por las calles de Konoha, se le hacía tarde y el estúpido reloj que fungía como alarma no le despertó a la hora acordada. _Estúpido cacharro_. Aunque siempre iba tarde, nunca había sido tanto como ese día. Él _realmente_ iba atrasado, y con atraso se refería a dos horas de tardanza.

¿Pero cómo podía levantarse más temprano si soñaba con un rico tazón de ramen? Sin la alarma, esa era una tarea titánica. Sencillamente imposible.

Nadie le gana al ramen, mucho menos un simple mortal como él.

Y era entonces cuando volvía a maldecir a la tontería que tenía por reloj, _aunque_ …

Detuvo su carrera.

 _¿Él de verdad había puesto la alarma el día anterior?_

.

.

.

… Oh.

Bueno, de cualquier forma seguía siendo culpa de ese cacharro. Debería considerar comprarse uno más actualizado y botar el que tiene. Tendría que ahorrar el dinero que el tercero le daba para su sustento y eso significaba menos "lujos" como lo era el ramen, en conclusión: quizás no era tan necesario un nuevo reloj. El que tenía era muy lindo y hasta cariño le había agarrado.

Al cruzar el portón de la academia se dio cuenta de que ya era la hora de de la merienda y todos estaban afuera, algo que era bueno porque así Iruka-sensei no le reñiría por llegar tarde, o eso creía. Mientras examinaba el lugar con la mirada en busca de sus amigos se topó con una niña de cabellos rosados, le parecía linda, no era la primera vez que la veía pero sí la única en que no intentó acercarse a ella pues suficientes rechazos había tenido de su parte.

Y algunos de esos rechazos podían ser bastante hirientes para él.

Suspiró, y pensar que una chica tan linda estaba colada por su amigo idiota. Aunque si de belleza hablaba su amiga no se quedaba atrás, no sabía el qué, pero algo la hacía en extremo tierna y no podía evitar sentir feo cuando Sasuke estaba tan cerca de ella o se la llevaba para sí solo. El teme era muy egoísta, Hinata es amiga de ambos y por ende debe pasar tiempo con los dos, no solo con él.

Pasó de largo sin saludar a Sakura y dirigió su andar a donde estaban Sasuke y Hinata desayunando, se encontraban sentados en una de las bancas que recibía sombra de los árboles. Era completamente ignorante de la mirada confusa que le había regalado Haruno al pasar a su lado.

-¡Chicos!-Los dos dejaron de hablar y miraron a su rubio amigo.

-Naruto-kun, buenos días-como siempre, Hinata le saludaba con una sonrisa y un leve color rosado en sus mejillas. Él le devolvió el gesto.

-Llegas tarde, dobe-Sasuke le miraba inquisitivamente, en espera de su justificación. El Uchiha conocía bien a Naruto y sabía del gran repertorio de excusas que tenía.

-Tuve un retraso-rió mientras se rascaba la nuca despreocupadamente, ¿qué más podía decir? De igual forma para Sasuke no había pero que valga para llegar tarde.

El azabache rodó sus ojos-. Dinos algo que no sepamos.

-¿Eh?-Ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender. Tal vez por primera vez en la vida Sasuke le estuviera entendiendo y no le regañara por llegar tarde… Claro, eso pensó hasta que cayó en cuenta de a qué se refería-. ¡Hey! Tú, teme…

-Muy tarde para responder-el Uchiha le dio un bocado a su desayuno. Era extraño, Sasuke siempre comía en casa.

El rubio se sentó al otro lado de Hinata, quien hasta los momentos solo se concentraba en su comida-. Teme, ¿por qué comes aquí? Digo, tu mamá siempre te hace el desayuno temprano y te lo comes en tu casa.

-Ya había desayunado, pero me dio hambre de nuevo, últimamente es así y por eso hoy Hinata me trajo comida hecha por ella-Naruto observó boquiabierto a Hinata y después a Sasuke.

-¡¿Le pediste a Hina-chan que te hiciera de comer!? ¡Teme, eres un sucio aprovechado!-Le reprochó, señalándolo de manera acusadora con el dedo.

-Yo no le pedí comida, idiota. No me confundas contigo-el moreno tenía el ceño fruncido, harto de las tonterías que su amigo soltaba sin el menor reparo-. Ella lo trajo porque quiso.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun, si deseas la próxima te hago el desayuno a ti también-y antes de que el rubio pudiera contestar, el rugido de su estómago lo hizo por él.

Esta vez fue su turno para sonrojarse, normalmente era Hinata quien cumplía ese rol en el grupo-. Jeje, lo siento. No alcancé a desayunar por salir corriendo hasta acá-se rascó la nuca, avergonzado. Cuando fijó su vista notó que la única chica entre ellos le tendió algo, era su desayuno-. Hina-chan…-su vista se nubló, empezó a soltar lágrimas que venían haciendo combo con mocos-. Eres un ángel-juntó ambas manos-. Dime a cuál dios debo rezarle para que mande más ángeles como tú a la tierra.

Cuando iba agarrar el obento con comida, otra mano le detuvo, Sasuke le agarraba de la muñeca-. Ten-le pasó su propia caja de comida-. Cómete mi desayuno, ya no tengo hambre-el moreno dejó que Hinata siguiera desayunando.

Naruto lo observó con sospecha, aceptándolo de todas formas-. ¿Tiene veneno, verdad?-Y a pesar de sus palabras ya estaba comiendo, hablando con la boca llena pero sin dejar de ver acusatoriamente al azabache.

-No, y si lo tuviera ya estarías muerto-le reprochó, negando con la cabeza-. Hoy Hinata no podrá entrenar con nosotros-informó después de un largo período en silencio.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡¿Poc qwe?!-Observó a la Hyuga. Tenía demasiada comida en la boca como para poder hablar correctamente.

Sasuke le golpeó sin fuerza en la cabeza-. Traga primero, animal.

Hizo caso a las palabras de su amigo, llevándose toda la comida por la garganta antes de hablar-. ¿¡Por qué, Hina-chan!?-preguntó.

-Hoy mi padre me entrenará, o b-bueno algo parecido-la niña torció una mueca, gesto que dejó más confundido al rubio.

-¿No se supone que tu padre jamás volvería a entrenarte?-Se rascó la nuca, confundido. Ella les había contado la razón por la cual estaba en la academia, siendo honesto no le agradaba el padre de su amiga, era peor que el mismo Neji y eso era mucho.

-Me pondrá a prueba… Dijo que podría graduarme de la academia si ganaba su aprobación.

-¿Qué?-La miró por unos instantes, analizando sus palabras-. Hina-chan, ¡eso es algo bueno! No tendrás que ver más de esos molestos jutsu clones de pacotilla y serás genin.

Pero no había rastro de mucho ánimo en el rostro de su amiga a pesar de que ésta le sonriera sutilmente. Y por su parte, Sasuke le observaba con total seriedad-. Dobe, eso significa que Hinata podría ya no estudiar con nosotros.

Y toda la alegría del momento fue enviada directamente a otro país lejano, a uno que ni él mismo conocía pero sabía que existía y que allí ya estaban sus ánimos.

* * *

Estaba observando tranquilamente la corriente del agua cuando escuchó pasos detrás de sí, no fue necesario darse vuelta para saber quién era, llevaba esperándolo desde hacía unos minutos y era extraño que él le hiciera esperar. No cabía duda que la reunión con el Hokage fue larga-. ¿Esperaste mucho?-escuchó la voz de su primo, seguramente preocupado porque él llevara mucho tiempo ahí.

-No, solo unos minutos-le contestó, dándose la vuelta para encarar a Itachi-. ¿Qué te han dicho? ¿Han tomado alguna decisión?

-El Hokage había estado planeando entregarle más terrenos a los Uchiha, unos más cercanos a la zona central de la aldea. Planteó la idea para pedir mi opinión al respecto, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Danzo se negó y con él los consejeros-ambos se sentaron en unas piedras enormes que se hallaban a mitad del río, Shisui ya había activado su sharingan y con un genjustu protegió la zona, desvaneciendo la presencia de ellos a la vista de cualquiera.

-De todas formas unos terrenos no sería suficiente para aplacar a los Uchiha-torció los labios-. La policía de Konoha ha estado rondando la zona en donde Kushina Uzumaki dio a luz en busca de alguna prueba que desmintiera la farsa que tienen sobre el Clan.

-¿Encontraron algo?-Inquirió el menor a pesar de conocer la respuesta.

-No, el rastro del causante de todo es prácticamente nulo-notó cierta impresión en el rostro de Itachi.

-¿"Prácticamente"? ¿Qué quieres decir?-Honestamente, el caso de Kushina Uzumaki siempre le pareció incompleto debido a la escasa información que los superiores del cuerpo Anbu les dejaron saber a todos, mas nunca pensó que aún al pasar tantos años se pudieran encontrar pistas.

-A las afueras de la cueva encontré rastros de sellos explosivos-Itachi alzó una ceja, esa información ya la conocía. Intentaron asesinar al recién nacido Naruto Uzumaki con ellos-. Lo sé, pero uniendo varios trozos que parecían ser de un mismo sello alcancé a notar algo-Shisui le observaba seriamente-. Provenían de Kirigakure.

-¿Los demás lo saben?-El mayor negó-. ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

Shisui suspiró, rascándose con fuerza la parte superior de su cabeza y dejando sus cabellos más revueltos de lo que ya estaban-. Existen muchas posibilidades, pero algo es seguro-observó por largo rato a su primo, quien le miraba expectante-. No hay lugar a dudas de que el Sharingan tuvo que ver en esto. Aunque dudo que haya sido alguien de la aldea.

-Quizás un ninja renegado de Konoha-propuso Itachi-. Alguien del Clan Uchiha-el menor intentó hacer mente, recordar entre todos los papeles que había leído sobre el Clan si hubo una ocasión donde alguna persona fue desterrada de la aldea. La lista comenzaba a partir de Madara Uchiha.

-O un extranjero con el Sharingan, he oído varios casos. Incluso el Clan Hyuga no se salva de esto, también hay personas en el mundo con un Byakugan implantado-hizo una mueca-. Dejando eso de lado por el momento, he escuchado recientemente sobre una famosa organización criminal.

-Akatsuki-respondió Itachi, la conocía muy bien gracias a varias de sus misiones-. Tiene de integrante a uno de los tres legendarios Sanin.

-También hay un ninja de Kirigakure, todavía no sé su nombre ni cuáles son sus habilidades. Pero todos sus miembros siguen un mismo fin-se cruzó de brazos-. Uno de sus objetivos es el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto.

-Vendrán a la aldea-sería algo inevitable y que desencadenaría una enorme tragedia. Frunció levemente el ceño-. La aldea podría no salir sana de sus ataques, los ninja de Akatsuki son de rango S y todos están impresos en las hojas del libro Bingo.

Se escuchó un suspiro procedente del mayor-. Las cosas se complican cada vez más, Itachi-miró al cielo-. Y el tiempo que nos queda es poco.

* * *

Caminaba con pocos ánimos hacia su hogar, seguramente su madre le estuviera esperando con comida del almuerzo y aunque llevaba varias horas sin comer no tenía hambre. No quería admitirlo, pero la noticia que le habían dado ese día le afectó bastante; el posible ascenso de Hinata no representaba algo que particularmente le agradara. Era molesto y le entristecía en muchos sentidos: por una parte le hacía ver su incompetencia, una vez más Hinata se alejaba de él en cuanto a habilidad se refiriese, era alguien que le resultaba ser inalcanzable. Por otro lado, era su amiga -y aunque Naruto también lo fuera- solo sentía cierta conexión con ella, incluso podían comunicarse con la mirada.

La apreciaba como ninguna otra chica a excepción de su madre, el no verla todos los días sería un golpe para él y Naruto. Ella era la primera en llevarse bien con ambos, además de unirlos.

Llegó a casa y cuando estaba quitándose los zapatos en el genkan* su madre salió a recibirlo-. Bienvenido, Sasu-chan, ¿cómo te fue hoy?-La sonrisa de Mikoto, a juicio de Sasuke, era la más hermosa del mundo y si bien en otros momentos esta lograba motivarle, ese día no se daba el caso.

Suspiró y no dio una respuesta, solo continuó su labor de sacarse los zapatos. Después de un largo rato en que su madre seguía esperando una contestación, Itachi entró a la casa-. Bienvenido, Itachi-sonrió la mujer, dirigiendo su atención al mayor de sus hijos en vista de la poca habla de Sasuke-. ¿Qué tal tu día?-el mencionado le sonrió levemente a su madre pero su vista cayó en la silueta de su pequeño hermano.

Para el mayor de los hijos Uchiha no fue difícil notar el decaimiento que las facciones del menor sufrían, preguntándose la razón del porqué estaría así-. Bien, ¿sucedió algo?-Le preguntó a Mikoto con la esperanza de que le aclarara la duda sobre el estado de su hermano, observó como la sonrisa de su madre decrecía sutilmente.

Sasuke se levantó y sin saludar a su hermano se fue a las escaleras que le llevarían a su habitación-. No lo sé, no ha hablado-contestó ella, ambos observando por donde el niño se había ido-. Siempre llega con mucho entusiasmo y me cuenta cómo le fue en el día, hoy ni siquiera me saludó.

-Entiendo-estando ya descalzo se encaminó hacia donde quedaba el cuarto del niño-. Hablaré con él-Mikoto asintió.

Sasuke escuchó el ruido que hacía su puerta al ser tocada, pero no contestó y tampoco se molestó en abrirla para ver de quién se trataba. Todavía se hallaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando alguien entró a la habitación-. Sasuke-era la voz de Itachi. Se quitó la almohada de la cabeza para poder encararlo-. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-El mayor se había sentado en la orilla de su cama.

El más alto vio a su hermano mostrando un puchero-. Mal-respondió a secas. Itachi no pudo evitar alzar un poco una ceja, normalmente el pequeño daría una larga explicación -con detalles- de cómo le fue en el día. Sabiendo que algo le sucedía, se dispuso a esperar que el mismo Sasuke se desahogara-. Puede que Hinata ya no estudie con nosotros.

A Itachi le desconcertaron con sus palabras, ¿la habían expulsado? Lo dudaba, la niña no parecía ser alguien que ameritara una expulsión. Posiblemente otro fuera el caso y prefería que el mismo Sasuke le dijera antes de saltar a conjeturas-. Ya veo-el menor le miró con el ceño fruncido, quizá esperando que él formulara más preguntas-. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Va ser promovida a genin-el niño se sentó con las piernas cruzadas-. Eso si aprueba la evaluación de su padre-lo supuso.

La noticia no le sorprendía, en cambio el que no lo hubieran hecho antes sí que le asombraba-. Pero eso no es una mala noticia-mas la mirada afligida de Sasuke decía otra cosa-. Hinata-san es muy buena persona… Te hiciste su amigo y no quieres que se vaya, ¿no es así?-El menor le miró con los ojos abiertos, había leído sus pensamientos. Y efectivamente para él era muy fácil saber lo que sucedía en la mente del niño-. Es normal que no ver a Hinata-san te desanime-le sonrió-. En ese caso es mejor tomarla como impulso.

-¿Impulso?-Le miró desconcertado.

-Una vez me dijiste que querías superarla, ¿no?-Revolvió sus cabellos, mirándolo con ternura-. Si no quieres que Hinata-san se vaya lejos, síguela y hazte fuerte para poder llegar a ella o incluso ir más lejos.

Itachi sabía que Hinata se había convertido en una persona importante para Sasuke en esos meses, solía hablarle de ella con tal admiración que siempre le sacaba sonrisas. Ella era su meta más pronta a superar y luego le seguía él, sin embargo; también era su amiga y eso implicaba un lazo más fuerte que ser simplemente un objetivo. El no tenerla cerca o verse menos seguido significaba un cambio brusco para su hermano. Sasuke era alguien asocial -parentesco que sacó, desgraciadamente, de él- provocando que sus amistades fueran escasas y a la vez más unidas, la separación parcial con una de ellas le afectaría lo suficiente para estar sin ánimos.

Comprendía los sentimientos de Sasuke a pesar de nunca haber estado en su situación -porque de plano nunca tuvo amigos-, con el único que mantenía una relación estrecha era Shisui y ya era mucho. Entendía la razón de su primo al preocuparse por hacerle socializar con más personas, aún más si estas eran chicas, pero por los momentos su vida social era algo que ni siquiera estaba en segundo plano. Lo veía como innecesario pues tenían suficientes cosas por las cuales preocuparse como para darle importancia a algo tan básico como las relaciones.

Entonces los hombros del niño volvieron a caer-. Ella entrenaba conmigo-observó como el labio inferior de Sasuke temblaba levemente-. Nii-san, cuando tu no tenías tiempo Hinata y yo entrenábamos juntos-bajó la mirada-. Ahora ninguno de los dos tendrá tiempo para estar conmigo.

El corazón de Itachi se oprimió ante la imagen solitaria que su hermano proyectaba, sin siquiera pensarlo lo abrazó-. Yo siempre estaré para ti, Sasuke, incluso cuando físicamente no puedas verme-sonrió-. Estoy seguro que Hinata-san sacará tiempo para poder entrenar juntos. Es tu amiga después de todo, cree en ella.

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron con esperanza, alzando inmediatamente la mirada para ver a su hermano mayor-. ¿Realmente crees eso, nii-san?-el menor brincó en el colchón, separándose de él y soltando por cada uno de sus poros la emoción que sentía. Aunque Sasuke siempre intentara verse indiferente con los demás, frente a Itachi constantemente se mostraba como el niño que era-. ¿Realmente? ¿En serio, de verdad, siendo honesto?

El mayor sonrió, llamando al niño con la mano para que al momento de estar cerca poder golpearle la frente con dos de sus dedos-. Realmente, en serio, de verdad y siendo honesto creo que Hinata vendrá a entrenar contigo cuando pueda.

El niño se acarició la frente, tenía los cachetes sonrojados y un ceño fruncido adornando su frente-. Moh, veré si te creo-hizo un puchero y miró hacia otro lado. A los minutos le devolvió la mirada a Itachi, siendo demasiado difícil aparentar molestia frente a él-… Creeré en Hinata.

El mayor sonrió-. Bueno-se levantó-. De todas formas hay que esperar y comprobar si Hinata-san logra cumplir con las expectativas de su padre.

Sasuke frunció más el ceño-. No me gusta-susurró suavemente.

El futuro líder alzó una ceja-. ¿El qué?

-El padre de Hinata-Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, mirando seriamente a Itachi-. No me gusta.

El más alto suspiró-. No podemos hacer algo para remediarlo, solo resta desear que cualquiera de las decisiones que tome Hiashi-san sea la mejor para Hinata-san.

El niño asintió, todavía estando enfurruñado-. Ven, bajemos a comer-ambos salieron de la habitación.

Secretamente estaba de acuerdo con su hermano. Siendo sinceros, a Itachi tampoco le agradaba mucho Hiashi Hyuga.

* * *

Sentía la mirada de los consejeros escudriñarla, en esos momentos creía que su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más pequeño. La presencia de ellos era intensa y causaba cierto ahogo en su ya inestable confianza, tenía que calmar su acelerado corazón si quería conseguir dar la imagen de alguien capaz; mas la tarea se le dificultaba al ver esos ojos tan similares a los suyo observarla cual témpano de hielo, casi lograba sentir el frío que ellos emanaban al mirarla.

Jugaba con sus manos impacientemente, ansiosa y temerosa del porvenir. Estaba en el salón de entrenamientos, esperando a quien representaría el rol de verdugo en aquella evaluación de capacidades. Debió haber ido al baño primero, así no tendría ganas de liberar su vejiga como sucedía en ese instante a causa de la inquietud.

Al ver a su padre entrar cualquier atisbo dirigido hacia las necesidades físicas de su cuerpo desapareció. En seguida su espalda se irguió, deseaba lucir como alguien segura de sí misma aunque supiera que eso no engañaría a su padre. Este le miraba de la misma forma en que lo hacía el consejo o incluso peor y su cuerpo reaccionó con un suave temblor instantáneo como resultado de ello.

Si antes se sentía pequeña, ahora prácticamente podría desvanecerse en el salón.

Junto a su padre estaba Ko y su abuelo, uno observándole con cierta dulzura y el otro mirándola intensamente-. Hinata, hoy pondré a prueba tus capacidades-le miró severamente-. Y probablemente sea la última vez que lo haga.

La niña asintió sin soltar una respuesta audible, más porque sencillamente su voz no salía que por otra cosa-. Para ser considerada genin tendrás que cerrarme veinte puntos de chakra.

Los espectadores sonrieron -a excepción de Ko-, el líder del clan parecía haber contado un buen chiste. Tan solo imaginar a la niña cerrándole los puntos de chakra causaba gracia porque todos lo veían imposible, sobretodo viniendo de la débil ex-heredera. Quizás algún verían ese hecho histórico, eso por supuesto estando metidos dentro de un genjutsu.

-Si no logras hacerlo, serás devuelta a la academia-el patriarca mantenía su inflexible mirada sobre la mayor de sus hijas. El anterior líder Hyuga estaba con los brazos cruzados, analizando a su nieta sin hacer comentario alguno-. Ataca cuando te sientas lista-se colocó en posición inicial.

Hinata tragó fuerte, su corazón estaba por salírsele del pecho. Debía calmarse de cualquier forma, si atacaba con los nervios a flote sólo ganaría una derrota. Dejó de mirar los ojos de su padre, estos causaban que su cuerpo se encogiera y las manos le sudaran, si bien sabía que no era débil, estar frente a Hiashi de esa manera le hacía sentirse como un fraude. Para alivianar esa sensación tendría que evitar a toda costa observar la mirada del líder.

Un sutil suspiro quebrantado salió de sus labios, se posicionó para atacar. En su mente estaba sola en ese sitio, sin el consejo, Ko, su abuelo y su padre observándoles; suponiendo que su contrincante era un muñeco de prácticas. Lentamente su corazón se calmó y las piernas dejaron de temblarle, pudo concentrarse lo suficiente para activar su Byakugan sin necesidad de sellos. Escuchó leves exclamaciones que decidió ignorar deliberadamente. Los puntos de chakra de Hiashi se apreciaban con claridad, el flujo era neutral, lo que significaba que su padre se hallaba en un estado de total tranquilidad. Quizás el latir del corazón era un poco más acelerado de lo normal, pero la diferencia era casi nula.

Mordió la parte interna de su mejilla cuando el chakra de Hiashi circuló hacia la cabeza, más específicamente acumulándose en los puntos de chakra de sus ojos, indicando que había activado el Byakugan. El líder iba en serio.

Apartó cualquier pensamiento negativo y se dedicó a observar las posibles aperturas del patriarca: no habían. Solo restaba forzar una. Acumulando chakra en sus palmas se lanzó al ataque, siendo detenida por una de las manos de su padre. Quiso con su otra palma golpear el costado de su contrincante, pero de igual forma fue inmovilizada.

Expulsó chakra de los puntos que se encontraban en la zona de los brazos, queriendo obligar la entrada de su chakra al sistema de Hiashi. El líder al percatarse de sus intenciones se alejó, soltándola al instante. Hinata volvió a intentar asestarle un golpe antes de que estuviera demasiado lejos, al momento de hacerlo el líder respondió con otro ataque.

Ambos comenzaron una lucha con combos seguidos de golpes, Hinata sólo logró cerrarle cinco mientras su padre había conseguido hacerlo con más puntos que ella. Jadeante, se separó del patriarca, sus brazos, vientre y hombros se resentían por culpa de los golpes recibidos. Estaba segura que al día siguiente las zonas afectadas tendrían morados.

No sabía qué tanto podía mostrar sus habilidades, temía que fuera incorrecto hacerlo y que por ello la historia tomara un curso erróneo.

En todo el tiempo que llevaban nunca vio el rostro de su progenitor, no debía hacerlo por muchas razones. Exhaló suavemente, ideando su próxima movida. Internamente creía en sí misma y realmente quería demostrarle a su padre que no era una decepción, no era necesario que volviese a su rol de heredera, solo anhelaba la aceptación de él. Deseaba fervientemente que los ojos de Hiashi se tiñeran de dulzura al verla, aquella que tenía cuando ella era más niña.

Su cerebro le hacía ver crueles ilusiones, unas donde el patriarca la consideraba su hija y trataba como tal. Su corazón quería creer que si superaba esa prueba todo cambiaría, que realmente podría hacer algo por sí misma, que su valía era mayor a la que los demás y ella misma podían ver. Cualquiera que leyera sus pensamientos diría que estaba siendo ridícula, incluso su mente se lo susurraba maliciosamente, e intencionadamente ella hacía de oídos sordos.

Su ser se desbordaba en anhelos que llevaba acumulando por años, y las ansias por llegar a ser aceptada como lo hicieron con la Hinata de sus memorias eran enormes.

Fijó su concentración de nueva cuenta en la pelea. Aunque no hubiese sido expresado en palabras sabía que perdería al momento en que no pudiera levantarse del suelo, incluso era posible que sucediera al no poder moverse en varios días.

Pasó saliva a través de su garganta, todo permanecía en silencio.

Sin evitarlo, se sumergió de nueva cuenta en su mente, las memorias de cuando su madre aún vivía le embargaron. Recordaba que para ese entonces era una niña llena de amor, el cual desapareció tras la muerte de su progenitora y el comienzo de los entrenamientos. Por sus vías de chakra comenzó a transitar motivación ante el pensamiento de volver a ser esa pequeña que recibía cariño de su padre, aquella que lo acompañaba a todos lados mientras se agarraba de la ropa del mayor, quien era presentada a los demás clanes con una gran afición.

Imprudentemente corrió hacia su contrincante, saltando para intentar asestarle un golpe en el rostro, siendo detenida por la mano de este sobre su muñeca. Quedó colgada en el aire, con la respiración desigual y observando fijamente el rostro de Hiashi. El mayor le miraba impasiblemente, aquellos ojos que en su imaginación estaban impregnados de dulzura en ese momento solo expresaban lo que muchas veces vio de su parte.

Decepción, enojo, desconfianza. Y aunque también vio un atisbo de sorpresa, fue en lo que menos deparó.

Su Byakugan fue desactivándose lentamente, incapaz de apartar la vista de la mirada de su padre. Los dos pares de ojos blancos se observaban fijamente. El cuerpo de la niña comenzó a titiritar, los anteriores recuerdos de los momentos felices que pasó con el patriarca fueron sustituidos por unos que todavía arañaban su corazón y desgarraban su confianza, en donde recibía golpes de éste en sus entrenamientos, aquellos donde competía contra su primo y terminaba en condiciones deplorables, varios en los que terminó en el hospital por los constantes enfrentamientos que hacían mella en sus reservas de chakra, unos que recordaba con miedo por culpa de su ceguera debido al uso excesivo del Byakugan.

El temor volvió a su diminuto cuerpo, el sudor frío se hacía un camino por la nuca y cuello. Cada célula de su ser estaba llena de terror, tenía miedo de repetir todos esos momentos de nuevo. Y aunque sabía que su padre, muy en el fondo, le quería; no era una razón para calmarla. Entre sus memorias sabía que la Hinata pasada era aceptada por su padre, pero ya siendo una adolescente.

Ella era una niña y el líder continuaba siendo alguien duro, quien lograba causarle repelús sin mucho esfuerzo. En la actualidad Hiashi no había cambiado.

Y por lo visto, tampoco ella.

Bajó su vista al suelo, apartando la mirada del líder. Su cuerpo tembló con más fuerza y en ese momento su muñeca fue liberada, dando como consecuencia que ella cayera de rodillas al suelo y para evitar el choque con su rostro colocó ambos brazos al frente-. Sigues siendo la misma.

Tuvo las intenciones de gritarle que se equivocaba, que ella era mejor de lo que él pensaba. Que podría traerle honor si así él lo quería, pero su voz parecía haberse desvanecido al igual que su motivación.

La vista comenzó a nublársele, sus ojos eran víctimas de las inevitables lágrimas que salían con dolor de sus glándulas. Apretó los puños con impotencia, el labio inferior le tembló fuertemente mientras las ganas de soltarse a llorar la ahogaban-. Creo que no es necesario seguir con esto-finalizó Hiashi con el propósito de irse, desactivando su dojutsu.

Esas palabras la pasmaron, hicieron que sus lágrimas se detuvieran y estaba segura que su corazón también lo hizo. Todo su entorno seguía en un silencio sepulcral, lo único que lograba oír era su propia respiración.

En su estado de raciocinio vino la imagen de quienes eran su soporte emocional: comenzando por Hanabi, y siguiéndole no muy lejos Naruto y Sasuke. Por un momento también vio la figura de Itachi y no supo porqué verlo le causaba tanta seguridad como lo hacían los demás.

Entonces supo la razón: " _-Nii-san dijo una vez que tú eras muy fuerte, Hinata"_ -oía con claridad las palabras de Sasuke, como si estuviera agachado a su lado diciéndoselas- _"Y la verdad, Naruto y yo también lo creemos-un '¡de veras que sí!' se escuchó de fondo"_ -sonrió, calmándose de a poco.

Una ligera determinación hizo que comenzara a reunir chakra en sus manos, se levantó con el Byakugan nuevamente activado. Hiashi que estaba dándole la espalda se volteó a verla al sentir una fuerte variación en su chakra.

Los ojos del líder se agrandaron imperceptiblemente al notar como el chakra de Hinata se materializaba en sus palmas hasta llegar al final de su antebrazo. Creyó por un momento estar soñando, no podía concebir la idea de lo que estaba sucediendo y por lo visto, nadie en ese lugar lo hacía.

La sutil imagen de dos leones se comenzaba apreciar en las manos de la niña, Hiashi muy bien sabía lo que eso significaba.

Hinata intentaba hacer una técnica de gran complejidad, una que de hecho estaba prohibida.

El Juho Soshiken requería de un manejo tan minucioso de chakra que pocos en la historia Hyuga habían logrado utilizarlo. El usuario que fallaba al momento de ejecutarla recibía grandes daños en su cuerpo, usualmente las palmas o los brazos enteros de este estallaban, en algunos casos la técnica se revertía y absorbía por completo el chakra de la persona, causando al tiempo que su capacidad de acumular chakra o emplearlo se anulara permanentemente.

Hiashi no tenía idea de en qué momento su hija aprendió algo así de peligroso y con tan alto rango.

La mente de Hinata estaba en blanco, no pensaba y solo concentraba chakra por instinto. Varias preguntas cachetearon su conciencia. Trayéndola a la realidad.

¿Era lo correcto?

¿Qué sucedería si pasaba la prueba?

¿Su padre la reconocería?

 _No, no lo haría._

La negatividad regresaba, debatiéndose entre su determinación.

Realmente, ¿ _qué estaba haciendo?_

El peso que cargaba desde el instante en que recordó todo acerca de la anterior Hinata le estaba angustiando, ahora que asumía la seriedad del asunto no podía sino tener más miedo.

 _Miedo de la repercusión de sus acciones_.

 _Miedo de perder todo lo que ahora tenía_.

 _Miedo de ocasionar un futuro aún peor del que se habría predicho anteriormente_.

Entonces sus fuerzas se desplomaron, y de esa forma también su cuerpo. Había deshecho el Juho Soshiken y sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad. Se sentó encima de los tobillos, bajando la mirada hasta sus piernas en un cutre intento de ocultar su llanto.

Observó de reojo las piernas de su padre acercarse a ella-. Puesto que no alcanzaste a cerrar los puntos de chakra establecidos, has reprobado la evaluación. Irás a la academia-escuchó los pasos de Hiashi alejarse, siendo seguido por los demás.

Su mundo se sumió en un absoluto silencio mientras el cuerpo se consumía en un desgarrador estremecimiento, cada latido oprimía con mayor fuerza su corazón.

Entonces, mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente, su alma también lo hacía. Ambas solas y con una carga que las superaba.

* * *

 **Notas de autor** : Mis brazos se habían desprendido y tuve que colocármelos de nuevo para poder escribir las notas finales. Nunca escribí un capítulo tan largo, por dios… Al principio no era tan extenso, ya lo tenía escrito desde hacía un tiempo pero no me decidía por subirlo. Mientras lo leía fui agregándole más cosas y bueno, así quedó.

Algo que quiero decirles es que a veces leo los capítulos anteriores y cambio algunas cositas que no me gustan, para que no piensen que están locos si algún día lo releen jaja… Vale, dicho esto no tienen que releer los capítulos solo para ver qué partes cambié, son detalles que no afectan en lo absoluto los capítulos siguientes y el rumbo que estos tomarán, pero sí mejoran -disque digo yo- la lectura.

 ***Genkan** : Es lo que usualmente te encuentras en la entrada de una casa japonesa, ese pequeño desnivel donde tienes que dejar los zapatos antes de adentrarte más hondo en la casa. Allí mismo te colocas los zapatos que utilizarás en la casa -esto sino se prefiere andar descalzo o con medias/calcetas/comosea-.

Particularmente me agrada escribir desde el punto de vista de Naruto y Sasuke, sobretodo de Naruto. Es divertido e incluso como personaje logra sacarme varias risas cuando lo escribo. Diría que quien más me cuesta es Hiashi, vaya que el hombre es muy complicado.

Busco no salirme del todo de la naturaleza que cada personaje tiene, espero no me maten por haber hecho que Hinata perdiera pero era necesario. Esto ayudará a que Hinata no solo recuerde qué posición tiene actualmente, que ella no es (todavía) la Hinata que ganó el reconocimiento de su padre, su primo y la aldea; sino también ayudará a que ella vaya con más cuidado respecto a sus acciones y la connotación que estas traigan.

Me duele el trasero de estar tanto tiempo sentada escribiendo, pero quedé satisfecha con este capítulo. Ya llevo parte del siguiente escrito, tengan en cuenta que su subida no será pronta :v.

Gracias a todos por leer, y aplausos a quienes han llegado hasta esta parte del texto (si tú, vale, que eres un campeón/a). Les agradezco enormemente a esas hermosas personas que me dejaron un review, me alegran mis días. Me gusta que me digan qué piensan respecto a lo que leen escrito por mí, muchas veces hacen que mi inspiración llegue más pronto y con ello tenga los capítulos hechos más rápido ( **ojo** que esto no lo digo para que dejen un review, pff yo JAMÁS haría algo así).

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo escribiendo. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Pdt: Sigo buscando un beta para que me ayude, ¡que no panda el cúnico! Porque sé que tengo varios errores, pero muchos de ellos los omito sin querer a la hora de corregir. _Sorry_ _:c_


	6. Pistas

**Summary** : Creyó que sería el final de todo, mas la vida le daría una segunda oportunidad. Tendría que evitar cometer los mismos errores, y con ello, enfocarse en cambiar el rumbo que llevaba la vida de cierta persona. Itahina.

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto_** _. Éste fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro, su único fin es entretenerles._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6** : Pistas.

Era la enésima vez que suspiraba en lo que llevaba de tiempo sentado en una rama perteneciente a uno de los árboles de la zona. Jugaba con un kunai sin despegar su mirada del suelo, donde se hallaban varios animales buscando comida o cualquier otra cosa: ardillas que recogían las nueces que en algún momento cayeron de un árbol, aves que escogían entre diferentes varas para utilizarlas en sus nidos. Itachi podría llamarlo usurpador, y aunque él agradecía que su primo le mostrara aquel sitio, definitivamente no se alejaría del mismo.

La paz se respiraba en el ambiente, entendía perfectamente porqué Itachi pasaba más tiempo ahí que en su casa cuando regresaba de sus misiones. Era un lugar realmente agradable y te permitía olvidar cualquier situación que te aquejara, algo que sin dudas él necesitaba urgentemente, pues a pesar de mantener una apariencia despreocupada, por dentro todo era realmente distinto.

Siendo el mayor de los dos, era él quien asumía un aspecto alegre y tranquilo por la salud de Itachi. No quería infligirle más estrés del necesario a su primo, suficiente tenía éste al ocupar el rol de doble agente como para llenarle la mente con más preocupaciones.

Lanzó el kunai hacia el centro de uno de los árboles cercanos. No sólo el tema del golpe de estado surcaba sus pensamientos, también el caso de Kushina Uzumaki sobresalía entre tantos, después de todo era el evento que provocó el problema principal y motivó la creación de su plan. Había tantos misterios sin resolver respecto a la muerte de la esposa del Cuarto Hokage que para él resultaba incongruente que los Uchiha solo pensasen en un golpe de estado y no divagaran más en aquello que causó la actual sospecha sobre el Clan.

Kirigakure era una aldea con problemas bastante turbios, donde se decía que el mismo Mizukage -a pesar de su aparente corta edad- era un tirano. Una nación donde se comentaba que para ser promovido a Genin tenían que matarse entre ellos mismo, de ahí entendía el porqué existían tantos criminales procedentes de dicho sitio.

No podías esperar formar gente noble cuando les enseñabas un concepto erróneo sobre el crecimiento ninja, haciéndoles creer que para lograr ser más fuertes era necesario matar.

Él actualmente sería un simple aldeano si en ese entonces le hubieran dicho que tenía que matar a sus compañeros para convertirse en Genin.

Aspiró todo el oxígeno limpio que su entorno le proporcionaba. Estuvo dispuesto a levantarse e irse cuando repentinamente escuchó un suave gimoteo, reconociendo la voz se dirigió a donde el sonido provenía. Se encontró con una Hinata sentada a los pies de un árbol, abrazando sus piernas y recargando su espalda al tronco. El cuerpo de la pequeña temblaba y su nariz aspiraba dificultosamente los mocos que seguro soltaba por culpa del llanto.

Confundido, bajó de la rama en la que se posaba y al estar más cerca se sentó al lado de la niña. Sin pensárselo la abrazó. Hinata se sobresaltó, estuvo a punto de empujar al mayor cuando la voz de él la tranquilizó-. Hinata-chan, soy yo, Shisui.

-¿S-Shisui-san?-La niña levantó la mirada que hasta entonces estaba escondida en el pecho del moreno-. ¿Qu-qué hace aquí?

-Creo que una mejor pregunta sería: ¿Por qué estás llorando? Te ves más linda cuando sonríes-el rostro de ella se llenó de color, al verla no pudo evitar reírse de su reacción.

La ex heredera selló herméticamente sus labios, no quería hablar de los problemas que le aquejaban temiendo ser despreciada por el chico que actualmente fungía de soporte en su perturbado estado. Sin embargo, la dulce mirada del mayor le motivó lo suficiente para exponer –de manera atropellada- sus pensamientos-… N-no so-soy fuerte…-sorbió su nariz-. Shisui-san, ¿qué utilidad tiene una líder o kunoichi débil?-El mayor notó como la niña se encogía en sus brazos, la voz le temblaba y sus ojos volvían a inundarse de lágrimas-. Soy un estorbo… M-mi padre piensa eso porque yo simplemente no-se calló al sentir la mano de Shisui encima de su cabeza.

El mayor le observaba con una hermosa sonrisa llena de comprensión, acariciando sus cabellos para tranquilizarla-. Hinata-chan no es débil.

-Pero… Usted no lo sabe-murmuró y bajó la mirada, creyendo que habló lo suficientemente bajo para que su acompañante no la escuchara, por supuesto, era algo totalmente imposible teniendo en cuenta que el Uchiha la abrazaba y pocos centímetros separaban sus rostros.

-Hinata-chan, respóndeme con sinceridad-Shisui la separó un poco para observar mejor el rostro de Hinata y conseguir conectar sus miradas. La expresión seria en el rostro de éste provocó un estado de nerviosismo en la pequeña.

Ella asintió lentamente, sin despegar su vista del contrario-. ¿Deseas ser más fuerte? ¿Seguirás entrenando con el fin de mejorar? Dime… ¿Tienes ese deseo de superación?-Alcanzó apreciar un peculiar brillo en los ojos perlados de ella tras oír sus preguntas.

-Sí-respondió sin dar lugar a dudas. Shisui sonrió complacido, abrazándola aún más y continuando sus caricias sobre su cabeza.

-Entonces no eres débil ni un estorbo-dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda-. Hinata-chan, la verdadera fortaleza es aquella que se encuentra en tu interior-le sonrió alegremente-. Existen los que nacen siendo genios, sí; pero también hay personas que con esfuerzo logran ser mejor que los genios-secó las lágrimas de la Hyuga, quien le miraba con sincera admiración-. En el momento que no quieras superarte, que abandones tu deseo de seguir adelante, entonces puedes ser considerada alguien débil e incompetente.

Hinata le sonrió levemente-. Hinata-chan, no sé porqué llorabas… Pero ¿sabes?, los grandes ninja de la historia Shinobi también perdieron, dudaron, fallaron e incluso pudieron haber fracasado. Las personas no creyeron en ellos o estuvieron en su contra-tocó la frente de la pequeña con su dedo índice-. Más importante que el pensamiento que los demás tengan sobre Hinata Hyuga, es lo que Hinata Hyuga opine sobre sí misma. El día que creas que eres una perdedora, realmente lo serás.

-Usted e-es tan amable, Shisui-san-la niña se separó de su abrazo y le sonrió enormemente-. Usted siempre luce t-tranquilo y f-feliz, pero también es alguien m-muy sabio.

El moreno la observó con una sonrisa divertida- Vaya, me alagas Hinata-chan-observó unas ardillas que caminaba por las ramas encima de ellos, Hinata le siguió el gesto-. Sin embargo, ser un Shinobi no es solo ser fuerte-vio por el rabillo del ojo que la niña despegó su vista de los animales para fijarla en él-. ¿Sabías que un ninja también ama como ninguno, Hinata-chan?

Ella se quedó en silencio, queriendo oír lo que había en su mente-. Un ninja ama a su aldea sobre todas las cosas, la protege, cuida y lucha por el bien de esta. Yo no soy únicamente Shisui Uchiha-esta vez volteó su rostro hacia ella-. Soy Shisui Uchiha de Konoha.

Hinata se removió ansiosa, recordando aquella vez que escuchó la discusión de Fugaku e Itachi y la pregunta que desde ese instante rondaba en su cabeza-. Ese amor… ¿Es mayor que el de un heredero por su familia?

Shisui no habló por un tiempo, divagando en lo profundo de su mente. Buscaba una respuesta a esa pregunta que sin saberlo tocó una fibra sensible en él-… El Clan es importante, pero no es tu única familia. Como ninja, toda la aldea pasa a serlo-sonrió levemente, acariciando el cabello de Hinata-. Konoha te recibirá con los brazos abiertos, te protegerá de los enemigos, será tu resguardo, buscará tu bienestar así como tú debes procurar el de esta. No importa si no tienes familia biológica, será tu hogar, pues fue el sitio que te vio nacer y acogió con su nombre.

Después de un largo rato en silencio, volvió hablar-… El amor de un ninja hacia su aldea definitivamente sobrepasaría al de un heredero-sus ojos resplandecieron, exponiendo sus sentimientos de apego hacia su lugar de origen-. Después de todo, el ninja es quien más ama en el mundo.

* * *

Se dispuso a entrar al sitio a pesar de estar rodeado de enormes montañas, sabía de antemano que su próxima parada no era fácil de localizar. La misión que llevaba a cabo estaba al desconocimiento de todos, incluyendo al Hokage. No ocultaba sus planes porque fueran precisamente malos, al contrario, buscaba solucionar un problema que agobiaba a los involucrados. Era necesaria la discreción en el asunto, no sabía quiénes eran sus enemigos.

Con agilidad logró traspasar la muralla que formaban las montañas, sus ojos atravesaban cualquier escondite que la neblina pudiera otorgar. Estaba al tanto de que como cualquier aldea, ésta tendría alguna barrera sensorial para registrar quién salía o entraba en la misma. Casi podía asegurar que la neblina formaba parte de dicha técnica, pues notaba la presencia de pequeñas partículas de chakra en la atmosfera.

Con algo de esfuerzo pudo encontrar a los causantes de la barrera escondidos entre la neblina, con monstruosa velocidad se acercó a ellos, y aunque estos lo habían detectado, poco fue el tiempo que tuvieron para siquiera intentar mandar una alerta cuando ya tenían al atacante frente a ellos. Advirtieron los ojos ensangrentados del invasor, tan intimidantes y profundos como la misma noche que cubría el área en esos momentos-. ¡Sharingan!-exclamó uno de los cuatro vigías, el terror estaba presente en su voz.

En pocos segundos los cuatro se encontraban en el suelo, gritando mientras se retorcían y a los minutos quedar inconsciente-. Lo siento-se encargó de borrarles la memoria y eliminar cualquier rastro que haya podido dejar en su intromisión.

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era extremadamente delicado, pero poseía el conocimiento y las habilidades necesarias para hacer de su misión exitosa. Se adentró en el bosque que se alzaba al principio de la aldea, el ambiente era bastante húmedo y espeso.

Decir que le agradaba la forma en que vivían en esa aldea sería una gran mentira, no solo la forma en que forjaban a los ninja le era desagradable, también el clima húmedo y a la vez caluroso lograba disgustarle. Pero lo sobrellevaba de la mejor forma posible, era extremadamente poco comparado a las condiciones en que se encontró en misiones pasadas.

Escuchó el crujir de unas hojas, silenciosamente se situó encima de las ramas cercanas a él. Visualizó a un grupo de jounin entrando a su aldea, eran seis en total. Se camufló con los árboles y sus ojos pudieron toparse con la mayoría del grupo. En poco tiempo, cinco de ellos se desplomaron contra en suelo y cayeron en la inconsciencia.

-¿¡Qué!? Un Genjutsu… Pero ¿¡cuándo!?-Escuchó a quien parecía ser el líder, el hombre observó hacia todos lados-. ¡Byakugan!-las venas alrededor de su ojo oculto tras un parche sobresalieron-. ¡Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante de Konoha!-El nombrado se apareció frente al hombre parchado sin que este siquiera tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. El jounin sudó frío, haciéndose atrás para tomar espacio y empuñando un kunai-. ¿¡Qué significa esto!? No me digas… ¿¡Acaso Konoha desea una guerra contra Kirigakure!?

-Ao, líder de grupo Anbu de Kirigakure, un ninja reconocido dentro de su aldea-Shisui tenía el Sharingan activado-. No vengo por parte de Konoha.

El hombre estrechó su único ojo visible-. ¿Entonces a qué vienes? Atacas al equipo que está a mi cargo y por lo que veo entras sin autorización a la aldea, ¿planeas un atentado a escondidas de tu villa?

-Nada de eso-se acercó a paso calmado hacia el hombre. Escudriñó al jounin con su mirada-. Sé de tus habilidades, te conozco bien pero puedo asegurarte que tú a mí no-su mirada era totalmente seria-. Aunque no vine a luchar, espero que sepas tu posición. Todo tu equipo está inhabilitado, y aunque estuvieran conscientes no podrían conmigo.

-Tsk, habla de una maldita vez-una sonrisa se formó en los labios del más joven.

-Vaya, qué impaciente-cualquier rastro de diversión se esfumó al momento de volver hablar-. Tienes un puesto alto dentro de tu aldea, y creo que reconoces esto-sacó los rastros de un sello explosivo, los trozos estaban unidos en ciertas partes mientras algunos pedazos faltaban.

-Es un sello explosivo, ¿me estás tomando el pelo?-miró con la misma seriedad al joven frente a él.

-Eso debería preguntar yo-el sharingan de Shisui pareció brillar con intensidad, mostrando la molestia que su voz monótona no expresaba-. Hasta donde sé, la marca que tiene este sello no es de Konoha y de ninguna otra aldea más que de Kirigakure.

-Nosotros vendemos todo tipo de armamento, no es novedad-se cruzó de brazos, queriendo aparentar serenidad. Sin embargo sus piernas flaquearon al tener -de nueva cuenta- a Shihui a solo un paso de él, con una expresión realmente espeluznante.

-No me tomes por idiota, por favor-vio como Ao tragaba grueso-. Sé muy bien qué tipo de armas venden, las conozco perfectamente. _No es la primera vez que tengo a un ninja de Kirigakure siendo un simple obstáculo_ -la última frase fue soltada con dos tonos de voz más bajo, simulando una cuchilla lista para cortar la yugular del contrario.

Aunque el miedo recorría sus venas y el sudor escurría por su nuca, intentó hablar tranquilamente-. Dijiste que no venías a luchar.

-Y sin embargo alguien parece querer suponer una roca en mi camino-Shisui se cruzó de brazos-. Estos sellos no son vendidos, he de creer que gente con un cargo más alto a un simple chunin utilizarían este tipo de sellos pues está hecho con mejores materiales. Una prueba de ello es que los trozos no se han consumido por completo, están diseñados para no descomponerse en situaciones críticas… ¿O me equivoco?

Ao sabía que si mentía su cabeza sería separada de su cuerpo, Shisui Uchiha no solo era fuerte, demostraba ser alguien perspicaz. Una combinación realmente abominable-. Sí, son entregados a los miembros de Anbu. Pero, ¿de dónde sacaste esos trozos y con qué fin haces estas preguntas?

-Estoy seguro de que conoces la destrucción que hubo en Konoha hace ocho años-Ao asintió precavido-. Estos trozos fueron encontrados en el sitio que Kushina Uzumaki dio a luz.

Los ojos del Jounin se agrandaron hasta más no poder-. No puede ser…

En cambio, los ojos de Shisui se afilaron en una mirada amenazante-. Si estos sellos solamente son entregados a Anbu, ¿cómo llegaron a Konoha?

-No lo sé-su ceño se frunció al ver por dónde iba el rumbo de la conversación-. Estás diciendo que la muerte del Cuarto Hokage y su esposa junto a la destrucción de Konoha fue causada por Kirigakure, pero hasta donde sé solo los Uchiha pueden controlar una bestia con cola. ¿En ese caso por qué buscas culpables en una aldea que no está inmiscuida?

Ao sintió un leve ardor en su cuello, al llevarse la mano a la zona adolorida notó que botaba sangre. A su espalda se hallaba un kunai incrustado en el troco de un árbol… ¿Pero en qué momento lo lanzó…?-. Te recomendaría escoger mejor tus palabras-solo había sido un leve corte, pero la amenaza no era de la misma connotación que el pequeño daño proporcionado a su cuello-. No solo un Uchiha es capaz de controlar una bestia con cola, alguien con un Sharingan implantado podría.

Ao estuvo cerca de reclamar, pero fue interrumpido por el más joven-. Piensas que sería imposible que un ninja de Kirigakure tuviera el Sharingan, pero mírate; posees un dojutsu aún más custodiado, dime ¿con qué moral puedes oponerte ante tal posibilidad?

El hombre cerró su boca, su rostro atravesó una mueca de inconformidad-. Aunque actualmente Kirigakure se encuentre en una mala situación y sea llamada la "aldea sangrienta", no creo que alguien de aquí sea el causante de la destrucción de Konoha y todas las muertes tras ello.

-Permíteme dudar-el joven se recargó de un árbol cercano-. Solo he venido por información o pruebas, quiero que me digas si has visto a alguien de apariencia extraña. Una persona con máscara o parche, quizás alguien de la aldea o algún acogido a ésta. Lo que sea que pudieras aportar.

Ao suspiró, conocía un poco las habilidades de Shisui. Sabía que si el joven quisiese, buscaría la mejor forma de destruir lo que él amaba sino colaboraba-. Poco antes de que el Cuarto Mizukage ascendiera al poder, llegó un forastero pidiendo asilo por un tiempo determinado. Traía una extraña máscara que sólo dejaba ver un ojo, su cabello era un poco largo. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, antes de irse tuvo un breve encuentro con Yagura-sama, desde entonces el Cuarto no es el mismo. Eso es todo lo que sé.

Shisui asintió, era suficiente información por ahora y tenía una buena conjetura del caso-. Una palabra de nuestro encuentro y tu peor pesadilla se hará realidad-sus ojos centellaron en rojo vivo-. También podrás despedirte de la vida de tus amigos-le regaló una mirada altiva a los ninjas esparcidos en el suelo. Una amenaza necesaria, aunque odiara matar debía dejar en claro cuán lejos era capaz de llegar por no dejar mal el nombre de Konoha.

-Debido a que no me has pedido información sobre la aldea, puedes estar tranquilo-Ao observó con total seguridad a Shisui. Tomando seriamente su amenaza-. Tú no has estado aquí.

Shisui asintió antes de desaparecer con increíble velocidad de la vista del hombre. Ao podía asegurar que ni siquiera el Byakugan o el mismo Sharingan podrían seguirle el paso a ese joven.

* * *

Entró en silencio, el ambiente estaba repleto de tensión o al menos así lo percibía él-. ¿Me ha mandando a llamar, Hiashi-sama?-El líder Hyuga se encontraba sentado en su despacho, con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados. El patriarca le observó seriamente, Neji no supo interpretar la mirada que le regaló.

Hiashi asintió, dándole el paso libre a su sobrino que tenía intenciones de sentarse-. Pasarás más tiempo con Hinata-dictaminó éste sin el menor reparo o intención de dar explicaciones. El genio Hyuga a penas pudo evitar que su ceño se frunciese, mas no el ardor en su estómago y los latidos apresurados de su corazón.

Inhaló y exhaló, contó del uno al diez las veces necesarias hasta que sintiera que su voz no saldría con un deje amargo-. Disculpe, pero ¿puedo saber la razón?

Hiashi lo escudriñó severamente con su mirada, determinando si debía decirle la verdad o simplemente ignorar su pedido. Optó por ser honesto con su sobrino-. Necesito que la vigiles.

Una de las cejas de Neji se vio tentada alzarse-. ¿Por qué?-Empleó el tono más respetuoso que podía usar.

El líder suspiró levemente, cerrando los ojos-. Es sobre el puesto de heredera. Será necesario que inspecciones todas las actividades que ella haga, los errores que cometa o los avances respecto a sus habilidades.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron hasta más no poder, el ardor en su estómago se incrementó. Tuvo que esconder las manos detrás de su espalda para que el patriarca no notara cómo éstas se empuñaban con gran fuerza. En un vano intento por calmar la rabia que sentía volvió a contar mentalmente pero esta vez con más velocidad-. Hanabi-sama es apta para ser la actual heredera- su voz salió seca a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantener la calma.

Hiashi le miró indiferente-. Sólo hazlo. Eso es todo, puedes retirarte.

Neji se levanto rápidamente, deseando irse lo más pronto posible para descargar su rabia entrenando. Cuando abrió la puerta y estuvo a punto de salir oyó la voz de su tío-. Recuerda que Hinata es tu protegida, nada debería pasarle si estás a su lado-aunque no haya sido dicho claramente, Neji sabía que esa era una advertencia y que estaba especialmente dirigida a él.

Cerró la puerta con un poco de fuerza después de oírlo y se dirigió con paso apresurado hacia los campos de entrenamiento del clan. Necesitaba descargar su furia y liberarse del estrés que en poco tiempo su mente fue sometida. No daba crédito a lo que acababa de informársele, las palabras de su tío se repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

Al llegar a los campos notó que quien menos quería ver se hallaba sentada en las orillas del mismo, observando el cielo a la par que movía sus pies, traía una sonrisa de tranquilidad en su rostro. En ese instante quiso borrar toda la paz que esa niña pudiera tener, hacer que ella se sintiera igual o peor que él.

La miró con desagrado, con el mismo sentimiento que tenía cuando se veía al espejo pero con mayor intensidad.

El destino de ella era ser un fracaso, débil, la vergüenza del Clan Hyuga. Alguien que no serviría como ninja ni le traería honor a la familia, una persona que con el tiempo sería ignorada. Sencillamente el futuro de ella era ser dejada de lado… Así como él.

¿Entonces por qué ella podía hacer algo por cambiar su destino? Y lo peor, ¿por qué estaba dando resultados cuando el destino era algo inmodificable?

Sintió impotencia, más rabia y odio tanto propio como hacia ella.

Odio hacia ella porque estaba sobreponiéndose a su destino.

Y odio hacia él mismo porque sabía que por más que se esforzara, jamás cambiaría el suyo.

Así era la vida, _su_ vida.

* * *

Tenía varios moretones en el pecho, podía confirmar lo que alguna vez le había dicho su hermano: los golpes hecho por el Juken eran extremadamente dolorosos. A petición de Naruto, Hinata había estado entrenando con ellos todas las tardes después de no alcanzar las expectativas de su padre.

Recordaba como al día siguiente Hinata se presentó a primera hora en la academia, sus ojos estaban levemente rojos y su mirada puesta en el suelo, se notaba decaída. Con voz suave les explicó a ambos lo sucedido en la tarde del día anterior, ambos amigos sintieron el enojo recorrer por todo su sistema al oír el cruel trato que tuvo Hiashi con la mayor de sus hijas.

Esa mañana Hinata no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna, no les miraba directamente a los ojos y se distanciaba de ellos. Los dos niños estaban desesperados buscando cómo alegrar a su amiga, y por más tonterías que Naruto hiciera o incluso, por más dulces que Sasuke le regalara, Hinata seguía sin mostrar un atisbo de felicidad. El cerebro se les había secado y ya no tenían ideas para conseguir una sonrisa de parte de la niña.

Se sentían derrotados, la pequeña Hyuga fue quien en momentos difíciles lograba despejar la mente de ambos y sacarles sonrisas, les frustraba y entristecía no poder hacer lo mismo por ella. Sin poder hacer más de lo que su infantil mente les había dicho, decidieron desistir aun cuando el enojo consigo mismos les exigía seguir intentando.

Dejaron que después de salir de clases Hinata se fuera a su casa, con un amargo sabor en la boca se dirigieron a las suyas. La niña pasaría la tarde sola y los dos rogaban que por algún hecho milagroso ella mejorara. La tristeza y dolor de su amiga se convertía en propio, realmente la comprendían pero eran unos inexpertos a la hora de animar a las personas.

Como si sus deseos fueran escuchados, al día siguiente Hinata regresó con un semblante más calmado. Su cara se hallaba despejada de cualquier síntoma de tristeza, siendo reemplazado por un aspecto serenado como el que usualmente portaba su amiga. De cualquier forma, ellos continuaron haciendo lo mismo del día pasado, llenaron la mañana de Hinata con tonterías y dulces temiendo que por algún extraño motivo ella volviera a decaer.

Al final del día, cuando Naruto se despidió de ellos él decidió preguntarle el porqué de un momento a otro ella estaba mejor. Su curiosidad picaba y no podía rascarse hasta obtener una respuesta de su parte, ¿ _quién_ o _qué_ consiguió lo que ellos con mucho esfuerzo no?

La niña le miró, y con una sonrisa le contestó: _"-. Porque la verdadera fuerza se halla en mi interior, seré una perdedora cuando realmente crea que lo soy. Así que seguiré adelante."_

Él asintió, sin enterarse de absolutamente nada, pero feliz de que su amiga estuviera mejor.

Desde entonces ellos entrenaban todas las tardes con Hinata, intentando distraer la mente de ésta solo en " _caso de…_ ". En ocasiones solamente jugaban, pero ese día Naruto faltó por indigestión y él le pidió a ella luchar en serio. Aunque la Hyuga al principio se mostró renuente, terminó cediendo ante su insistencia.

Y es que Sasuke podía ser una persona muy intensa cuando quería algo.

Él ya podía esquivar mejor los ataques -sin uso de chakra- de Hinata, se movía mejor y sus reflejos habían mejorado. Todavía no lograba asestarle un golpe o siquiera rozarla, pero ella ahora esquivaba más seguido. En esta ocasión Hinata usó chakra y selló algunos pocos puntos, al ver el dolor plasmado en su rostro ella prefirió dejarlo por esa tarde y quizás, por un largo tiempo.

Más tarde, Hinata volvió abrir sus puntos de chakra. Él no pudo evitar quedarse colgado, viendo con fascinación a la niña cuando ella activó su dojutsu y con agiles movimientos comenzó a despejar su sistema circulatorio de chakra. Ella era simplemente increíble.

Sabía que a pesar de su mejoría y de haberle pedido que fuera más contundente, Hinata seguía sin atacarle seriamente. Y que a partir de ese día ella se restringiría más con él, su amiga odiaba hacerle daño.

Suspiró, quitándose el calzado en el Genkan de su casa. Al instante su madre salió a recibirlo con una hermosa sonrisa-. Bienvenido. Sasu-chan.

El menor sonrió-. He llegado, Oka-san-rápidamente se lanzó a los brazos de su madre, quien lo recibió gustosa.

Y aunque no fuera mejor que Hinata, se sentía feliz de estar avanzando.

* * *

Su panza rugía y, _demonios_ , actualmente su monedero estaba vacío. Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo definitivamente lo haría y golpearía al Naruto de ese entonces que se había emocionado a la hora de ver ramen instantáneo en oferta. Y también se maldecía a sí mismo, su gula provocó que consumiera todos esos ramen en tiempo record. Ahora no tenía dinero, ni comida, ni vida.

Veía con anhelo el Ichiraku, su estómago se alteraba aún más al enterarse de que ese día no podría comer. Le dio palmaditas de consuelo a su panza, pues "e _stamos juntos en esta lucha_ ". Por su mente pasó la idea de pedirle dinero al Tercero, idea que fue desechada rápidamente por la vergüenza de no haber empleado de buena manera sus ingresos.

Al estar tan despistado observando embobado el puesto de Ramen, no se dio cuenta de que alguien venía hasta que chocó con él-. ¡Fíjate por donde caminas, mocoso endemoniado!-Naruto se encogió de hombros al ver la mirada de aquel hombre, _todos le miraban igual_. Con cierto miedo de recibir algún maltrato o más insultos emprendió una carrera, sus manos temblaban levemente y el sudor frío hacía un recorrido por su frente. Utilizó la imaginación para creer que él no estaba huyendo, no, simplemente corría al lado de Sasuke y Hinata jugando a "las traes".

Usualmente imaginaba otro tipo de situaciones siempre que se escapaba de los aldeanos, deseando dejar de lado todas las palabras hirientes y recuerdos dolorosos. Antes, él simplemente ideaba un campo imaginario donde estaba intentando atrapar conejos, apartándose de la cruel realidad de estar huyendo. Ahora sucedía lo mismo con la diferencia que en vez de estar cazando animales, jugaba con sus dos únicos amigos.

Mientras corría se topó con un niño viendo en la vitrina de una tienda de farmacéuticos unas cuantas vendas. Hubiera pasado de largo sino hubiese sido porque lo conocía, Neji tenía varios rasguños en sus brazos descubiertos, los cuales usualmente iban vendados sin razón aparente. Entonces descubrió que probablemente el castaño siempre traía heridas, pero ¿por qué?

Se acercó-. Si sólo miras no vas a conseguir nada-le comentó, observando por sobre el hombro ajeno lo que la otra persona veía. El moreno se volteó a verlo con el ceño profundamente fruncido, distinguiendo la molesta voz de uno de los amigos de su prima.

-No he pedido tu opinión-masculló el mayor, sin dejar de observarle despectivamente.

El rubio se encogió de hombros-. Hinata-chan tampoco pide que la busques cada vez que sale de la academia, pero aún así no te reclama.

Siempre que terminaban las clases, el Hyuga estaba en la entrada de la academia esperando a su amiga con cara de pocos amigos. Y aunque Sasuke y él le dijeran que ella pasaría la tarde con ellos, el niño amargado los ignoraba y se llevaba a Hinata a la mansión Hyuga _porque era su deber_. Más tarde tendrían que ser ellos quienes iban a buscar a Hinata para entrenar, con la suerte de que su primo no les seguía. Por lo visto, Neji no disfrutaba de la presencia de su prima, de Sasuke, de él y, básicamente, del mundo entero.

-Ese no es tu problema-ahora era Naruto quien arrugaba la piel de entre sus cejas.

-Me pregunto cuál es el tuyo, de veras-el más bajo se cruzó de brazos. Realmente no entendía a alguien tan complicado como Neji, le desagradaba enormemente por el trato que éste tenía con su amiga, pero algo le decía que había más que solo mal humor en él. Era un presentimiento, el mismo que tuvo con su amigo la primera vez que lo vio. Ello impedía que detestara totalmente al genio Hyuga-. Actúas como si fueras superior a todos, tratas mal a quien está a tu alrededor, incluyendo a tu prima. Así te quedarás solo.

Neji tronó su lengua, una sonrisa prepotente se formó en sus labios-. ¿Quién necesita la compañía de personas incompetentes?

-No dirás lo mismo cuando ya nadie quiera acercarse a ti-los ojos azules del rubio se ablandaron. Pensando lo afortunado que era Neji por no haber sido discriminado, por tener la opción de hablar con personas cuando a él se le negó otra alternativa más que la soledad-. Querrás estar solo, pero no lo aguantarás, nadie lo hace.

Los ojos de Neji eran iguales a los de Hinata, pero a la vez tan diferentes. La mirada del castaño solo mostraba frialdad, egocentrismo, e indiferencia... Quizás dolor, pero eso se apreciaba en muy raras y contadas ocasiones. Usualmente una pared expresaba más emociones que aquel chico.

Hinata era un caso aparte, harina de otro costal. A pesar de que su semblante permanecía tranquilo, sus ojos demostraban lo que sus labios callaban. Nunca sintió tanta calidez como cuando ella le observaba, su mirar era dulce, comprensivo y muy expresivo en las distintas situaciones en que se viera envuelta.

Él se consideraba un experto en cuanto a leer semblantes, pues era un requerimiento cuando necesitabas saber en quién confiar. Diferenciar a las personas que le despreciaban de aquellas a las que su presencia les era indiferente o, en escasas ocasiones, de quienes le apreciaban.

Huía para no recibir daños. Tanto tiempo siendo agredido le dio el don -quizás el único que tenía- de analizar a las personas, distinguiendo los sentimientos de cada una de ellas y sabiendo cuáles representaban un peligro para su integridad.

Neji y Hinata eran muy distintos, aun si no los hubiera conocido lo sabría con solo verlos-. Supongo que tú sabes mucho de eso.

Y aunque el genio empleaba un tono de burla, su rostro se mantenía serio en espera de una respuesta-. Más de lo que quisiera-miró durante largo rato al otro niño, preguntándose qué pasaría por la mente de éste.

-Mi destino no se enlaza con el de algún otro. Tampoco necesito escuchar los estúpidos pensamientos de alguien que es despreciado por todos-la lengua de Neji podría compararse fácilmente con una navaja. El castaño se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse cuando la voz de Naruto le interrumpió.

-Pensamientos estúpidos son los que tienes tú al creer que tu destino ya está escrito.

Neji lo observó por encima de su hombro-. Solo eres un iluso.

El castaño comenzó a caminar mientras escuchaba al otro gritar: "¡Y tú eres un amargado como el teme, de veras!". Neji no sabía con quien le comparaba, tampoco le importaba.

* * *

Un pez se hallaba muerto en sus manos, los indicios de un sello se mostraban en lo que suponía era la frente del animal. El pobre había dejado de moverse hacía más de cinco minutos, justo el momento en que el sellado se salió de control y todo falló.

Por fin consiguió un tiempo a solas para practicar aquella técnica, pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo debido a que siempre se hallaba acompañada. Fuera con sus amigos, su hermana o bien Neji. Normalmente estaría agradecida con ellos por estar a su lado, sin embargo la inquietud le carcomía la mente al pensar que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y, por desgracia, no podía dejar que alguien la viera.

Ese día cuando logró salir de su casa sin ser advertida por su primo se sintió feliz de lograrlo. Neji era muy perceptivo y usualmente la atrapaba cuando ella intentaba ser invisible ante la vista de los demás. Además de ser muy difícil para ella mentir, definitivamente él la hubiera descubierto de solo pensar en intentarlo.

Extrañamente, hoy su primo parecía sumido en sus pensamientos desde que puso un pie en el barrio Hyuga. Supo que él había salido a comprar sus típicas vendas y se preguntó si algo le había sucedido en el trayecto. A veces ella misma se las compraba y las colocaba cerca del cuarto perteneciente al castaño para que éste las agarrara sin saber quién las dejó ahí.

Ella apoyaba secretamente a Neji en sus entrenamientos, aunque él pensara que nadie tenía idea alguna de lo que hacía.

Quiso serle de ayuda desde el momento en que lo vio dentro de una tienda devolviendo unas vendas que, aparentemente, no compró al carecer del dinero estipulado para el producto. No le decía que ella era quien le acercaba el té y desayuno en las mañanas, aquella que -al estar enfermo- entraba a escondidas a su habitación y dejaba medicinas hechas por ella para que se mejorara, o quien dejaba su ropa recién lavada en la puerta de su habitación, mucho menos le diría que gastaba parte de su dinero semanal en las vendas que aparecían mágicamente cerca de él.

Porque no era necesario.

Ella era feliz sabiendo que ayudaba a su primo. Aun cuando el mismo la odiara, Hinata lo seguiría amando como el apreciado primo que era.

Comprendía a Neji mejor de lo que él creía.

Le hizo una pequeña reverencia al difunto pez y con sus manos comenzó a escarbar la tierra, sin importarle que sus uñas se llenaran de suciedad, el pequeño hoyo fue suficiente para que el animal entrara. Juntó las manos para pedirle perdón por utilizarlo con el fin de aprender una técnica prohibida. Echó el resto de la tierra encima del cuerpo y le dio palmadas a la superficie para aplanarla.

Se levantó y dirigió sus pasos al río, adentró las manos para luego disponerse a limpiarlas. Con su Byakugan había asegurado la zona, nadie se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para saber lo que ella hacía.

Suspiró, poco a poco dominaba el sellado, en parte aquello le producía cierta felicidad; sentía que avanzaba en algo que sería útil en el futuro. Aunque por otra parte existía el remordimiento, era consciente de la cantidad de peces que perecieron en sus intentos y no era algo merecedor de una celebración. No quería seguir, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Secándose las manos en la tela de sus pantalones prosiguió su andar hasta la tienda de dulces que se hallaba en el centro de la aldea. Tenía ansias de unos rollos de canela, perdió el apetito debido a todos los sucesos recientes. Pero ahora sentía calma, su buen ánimo regresó y con él también lo hizo su deseo por los dulces.

El bullicio de la aldea le recibió. Al pasar por las calles algunas personas adultas inclinaban levemente sus cabezas como signo de respeto, que más para ella, iba dirigido a su Clan. Estaba acostumbrada a ese trato respetuoso, admitía que cuando era heredera más personas andaban al pendiente de ella. Ahora no lo era, mas su procedencia era innegable y su línea sanguínea merecía respeto, según ellos.

Al llegar a la tienda se encontró con Natsu y su pequeña hermana. Hanabi comía un Maju* mientras su tutora cuidaba de que la niña no ensuciara su ropa-. Hinata-sama-la mentora de su hermana la saludó al verla.

-¡Nee-sama!-Hanabi dio un brinco en la silla que se hallaba sentada y corrió hacia el encuentro con su hermana mayor, lanzándose en un gran abrazo. La pequeña enterró el rostro en el pecho de su hermana mayor.

Hinata sonrió y acarició la cabeza de la niña-. Hanabi-chan. Buenas tardes Natsu-san-saludó a la mujer, quien correspondió con una reverencia-. ¿Cómo te fue hoy Hanabi-chan?-preguntó, centrando su entera atención en su pequeña hermana. La niña dio un brinco de emoción, últimamente en las mañanas no podía desayunar con Hinata por estar entrenando desde muy temprano y extrañaba pasar tiempo con ella.

-Oto-sama me felicitó, dijo que estoy mejorando mis ataques. ¡Activé el Byakugan por más tiempo! Pero creo que oto-sama se decepcionó un poco-lo último salió como un suave murmuro, la castaña bajó su mirada y se apegó más al abrazo que tenía con Hinata.

La mayor de las hermanas Hyuga la miró comprensiva, y con dulces caricias en el cabello de Hanabi logró que ésta volviera a observarla-. ¿Por qué lo dices?-Natsu se mantenía al margen, observando la interacción entre ambas con una sonrisa.

-No pude activar el Byakugan usando solamente cuatro sellos-la primera forma de activar el Byakugan es utilizando nueve sellos, es muy difícil disminuir esa cantidad y más para una niña de la edad de Hanabi. Hinata se asombró ante la exigencia tan repentina de su padre hacia la menor de sus hijas, a sabiendas que él solía ser más blando con la castaña de lo que fue con ella.

-Eso es normal-estrujó las enormes mejillas de la menor-. Lo que oto-sama te pidió es muy difícil Hanabi-chan, tómate tu tiempo y hazlo con calma.

La castaña hizo un puchero-. Pero sí oto-sama me lo pidió es porque puedo hacerlo.

-No he dicho que no puedas-aseguró-. Solo que requiere de tiempo. Las cosas salen mejor si las haces con calma-no quería que la pequeña se exigiera demás, nada bueno salía de forzar las cosas y sabía que Hanabi era capaz de no dormir con tal de lograr el pedido de su padre.

La menor asintió ante el consejo de su hermana-. Hanabi-sama, tenemos que regresar con sus estudios-desgraciadamente, Natsu tenía que intervenir el dulce momento entre hermanas.

Hanabi hizo un puchero y se abrazó más a Hinata-. No quiero, he estado estudiante todo el día. ¡Quiero estar con nee-sama!

La mujer suspiró, iba a insistir cuando la dulce voz de la anterior heredera la interrumpió-. Natsu-san, yo puedo hacerme cargo de Hanabi-chan. Le prometo que al llegar a casa hará sus tareas.

La mayor sonrió suavemente, Hinata a su parecer era una muy buena niña y hermana. Sabía que más tarde se iban acumular los deberes de Hanabi por esa salida, y aun así…-. Está bien. Por favor, cuídela Hinata-sama-Hizo una marcada reverencia-. Hanabi-sama, pórtese bien-la niña asintió, y dio varios brinquitos de emoción. Agarró la mano de Hinata, y con una gran sonrisa despidió a su mentora.

Hinata pidió varios rollos de canela, con la esperanza de encontrarse a Naruto y a Sasuke en su paseo y regalarles algunos. El vendedor le exigió el dinero a pagar y ella con gusto cedió, su nariz gustosa olfateaba el dulce aroma de los rollos recién hechos, el agua inundó su boca y con ansias le dio el primer bocado a uno de los dulces.

Hanabi observaba felizmente las mejillas de su hermana colorearse tras probar el primer rollo-. Nee-sama, ¿está bueno?-Hinata asintió y le ofreció uno de los dulces, la menor se negó sutilmente. No le gustaba del todo la canela.

Empezaron a caminar por las aceras de Konoha, en una mano la mayor llevaba a Hanabi, y en la otra una bolsa con sus dulces favoritos. Ambas iban en un silencio cómodo, la menor que normalmente platicaba en exceso ahora iba callada, disfrutando del momento que compartía con la persona que más admiraba. Con Hinata aprendió apreciar la calma que el 'no hablar' podía otorgar.

Mientras observaban los distintos puestos de comida Hinata se percató de una cabellera sumamente oscura y larga atada a una coleta. Característica procedente de alguien que ella conocía muy bien, la única diferencia era que ahora llevaba un traje distinto. El heredero Uchiha cargaba consigo el uniforme de Anbu, por el trayecto que el joven seguía podía decir que se dirigía a la torre Hokage.

No quiso importunarlo así que decidió pasar por alto sus deseos de ir a saludarlo, aunque fue una decisión que le llevó un poco de tiempo. Hanabi era observadora, y fácilmente se dio cuenta de que su hermana ya no le prestaba atención a las tiendas de alrededor, en cambio posaba sus ojos en un chico niño más grande que ellas dos. Contó lo que aproximadamente sería un minuto o más en que Hinata ni siquiera pestañó, haciendo que la menor se planteara la idea de ir por unas gotas para los ojos antes de que a su acompañante se le secaran.

-¿Nee-sama está usando técnicas de los Yamanaka?-Preguntó la castaña, Hinata por fin parpadeó.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Hanabi-chan?-En todo el tiempo que llevaba ensimismada habían seguido caminando, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaban siguiendo al Uchiha.

-Miras a ese chico como si le dijeras algo, o quisieras hacerlo. Y los Yamanaka pueden hablar con cualquiera sin abrir ni un poco sus bocas, o eso me dijo oto-sama-como actual heredera, Hanabi tenía que aprender de todo respecto al clan y la aldea, inclusive en qué se especializan los demás clanes. Un tema demasiado extenso si tomabas en cuenta que existían demasiados clanes residiendo en Konoha.

Hinata soltó una suave risa-. No, solo me preguntaba si debía saludarlo. Es el hermano mayor de Sasuke-kun.

-¿El heredero Uchiha?-preguntó. La mayor contestó con un asentimiento-. ¿Y por qué no lo saludas, nee-sama?

-Porque no quiero molestarlo. Además, debe estar muy ocupado y apresurado en llegar con Hokage-sama.

Hanabi alzó una ceja, observando primero a su hermana y luego posando su vista en el principal tema de conversación. Itachi caminaba tranquilamente mientras observaba el cielo teñirse con tonos anaranjados que indicaban el inicio del atardecer, ella consideraba que podría estar paseando como ellas a juzgar por su acompasado paso-. Pues yo no lo veo con muchas prisas.

Hinata meditó las palabras de su hermana, ciertamente Itachi no tenía una imagen de alguien extremadamente ocupado como ella en un principio pensó. No obstante, el uniforme que portaba todavía la cohibía lo suficiente para no querer acercarse, a su parecer, Itachi imponía mucho respeto con ese aspecto; lo suficiente para intimidarla.

Tanto debate consigo misma hizo que el tiempo naturalmente transcurriera, no se dio cuenta cuando Hanabi ya se hallaba corriendo hacia Itachi. La niña sonreía mientras intercalaba su carrera con algunos saltos pequeños. Ella no se detenía y Hinata se preocupó cuando vio como ésta tropezaba "accidentalmente" de una manera muy obvia con el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha.

-L-lo siento señor… Y-yo solo… Yo… ¡Nee-sama!-Y empezó a llorar. Entonces Hinata se enteró de lo buena que era su pequeña hermana actuando, en su mente se preguntó cuántas veces habría caído en una de sus obras.

Tragando fuerte se acercó rápidamente a su hermana antes de que empezara a llamar demasiado la atención. Cuando estuvo al lado de ella se inclinó para abrazarla-. Tranquila, Hanabi-chan-la niña acurrucó su cabeza en el pecho de Hinata, ocultando su sonrisa en el sitio. La mayor de las dos volteó para poder ver a un Itachi perplejo, con las palabras de consuelo en la punta de su lengua-. Buenas tardes, Uchiha-san.

El moreno se compuso fácilmente, había estado pensando demasiado y lo que menos esperaba es que una pequeña niña tropezara con él para después ponerse a llorar ruidosamente, llegando justo al instante la mejor amiga de su hermano. Ni pudo pestañear cuando el repentino problema terminó tan rápido como inició, sin él conseguir soltar al menos una palabra para ayudar a calmar a la castaña.

-Buenas tardes Hinata-san-sonrió, observando la imagen de dos hermanas abrazadas. La mayor acariciaba el cabello de la menor mientras ésta se abrazaba aún más y ocultaba su rostro en su pecho.

-D-disculpe a H-Hanabi-chan, ella no veía por dónde iba-y se sintió mal por mentir sabiendo perfectamente que la niña tenía muy buena orientación al momento de chocar con Itachi.

-No se preocupe, los accidentes suceden-se agachó a la altura de ambas niñas-. Entonces usted es Hanabi-san. Un gusto, Hinata-san me ha contado cosas muy buenas de usted-las dos se sonrojaron por diferentes motivos tras oír la presentación de Itachi. Hanabi no podía creer que su hermana hablara de ella con otros, se sentía sumamente feliz a la par de abochornada.

Entonces las dos se separaron y levantaron, Hanabi observó a su hermana con admiración, sus ojos brillaban y el sonrojo amenazaba con no desaparecer de sus mejillas-. ¿Nee-sama habló de mí?

Hinata empezó a jugar con sus dedos, un poco avergonzada de que su adoración hacia su pequeña hermana fuera expuesta. Itachi observó con ternura el gesto nervioso de la mayor de las Hyuga, sabía que si seguía con aquella conversación provocaría que se cohibiera más-. Así es. Por cierto, mi nombre es Itachi, como Hanabi-san es hermana de Hinata-san, entonces también puede confiar en mí si necesita ayuda en algo.

La castaña asintió aun sin despegar su mirada de Hinata-. I-Itachi-san, ¿a-aceptaría esto como disculpas por causarle i-inconvenientes?-Sacó algo de la bolsa que traía en sus manos y le entregó uno de sus rollos al genio Uchiha-. ¡Oh! Y a Sasuke-kun también-hurgó más en la bolsa y sacó la porción que iba destinada su amigo.

El líder Anbu aceptó el regalo con una sonrisa-. Creo que tuvimos la misma idea, yo también traje algo para usted-Hinata se sobresaltó al escucharlo, se preguntaba en su estado de asombro porqué él le regalaría algo.

Y es que sin saber, Hinata había distraído la mente de Itachi en sus peores momentos. En varias ocasiones ella ni siquiera sabía que él la veía, sin embargo lo hacía y ello le ayudaba a sobrellevar en cierta medida sus oscuros pensamientos. Ella misma representaba un consuelo, alguien que inconscientemente le regalaba palabras realmente maduras y que casualmente despejaban la incertidumbre en él.

Por todo ello, cuando vio un pequeño omamori* de protección siendo vendido en un café tradicional que hacía conjunto con un antiguo santuario, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que comprarlo teniendo en cuenta la sonrisa de la niña-. Por favor, acéptelo-le tendió el pequeño sobre de seda con palabras escritas en ella.

La niña agarró el amuleto para observarlo con detenimiento, sentía la típica fina madera envuelta en tela, la cual se encontraba decorada con varios tonos de lila. Era muy bonito, citando el nombre de " _Ise-Jingu_ "* en la parte trasera, con un sutil sonrojo lo guardó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones-. Muchas gracias, Itachi-san-hizo una reverencia-. Espero que les gusten los rollos-de reojo vio una cabellera rubia pasar, sintió prisa al saber que podría perderlo de vista-. Ya no le qui-quitaremos más de s-su tiempo-haciendo que Hanabi hiciera una reverencia, se despidieron.

Itachi observó con una sonrisa a ambas niñas, éstas se habían acercado a Naruto Uzumaki. Al poco tiempo notó que Hinata le entregó todos los rollos que tenía -incluido uno que ya traía algunos mordiscos- y le dio dinero. Si alguien le hubiera visto en ese instante, se apreciaría impactado, pues la mirada normalmente fría del Uchiha ahora cargaba tintes cálidos.

El genio Uchiha agradecía enormemente que todavía existieran personas como ella, y el sentimiento de querer proteger a Konoha en conjunto con todas las vidas inocentes que habitaban en ella fue reforzado al apreciar dicho retrato pintado con sincera bondad.

Él en definitiva preservaría a toda costa la paz de los que están por venir.

* * *

Sus mejillas se ensuciaron al no tener el menor cuidado cuando comía su comida favorita. Siendo honestos, no entendía cómo existían personas que prefirieran el ramen, las verduras o cualquier otra cosa sabiendo que el tomate, y aún más, los onigniri de tomate eran lo mejor. A pesar de que también amara los onigiri de atún, definitivamente el pobre pez no podía competir contra la fruta roja.

Su madre, quien le observaba comer mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la palma de su mano, sonreía de felicidad estando al corriente de cuáles eran los gustos de sus hijos. Ella se alegraba con solo verlos devorando su comida, y que al final no quedara siquiera un arroz en el plato.

Aunque con Sasuke, el arroz que no terminaba en el plato se quedaba regado en su cara porque era un desastre comiendo cuando estaban solos en casa.

Riendo por lo bajo, ella se dispuso a limpiarle el rostro con una servilleta-. Ka-san, ya estoy grande para que me limpies-Sasuke infló sus mejillas con molestia.

Mikoto torció su sonrisa-. Entonces come como tal. A este paso cuando seas adulto y te cases tu esposa también tendrá que limpiarte como si fueras un bebé, Sasu-chan.

Ya era de noche y estaba preocupada. Itachi todavía no llegaba y se suponía que hace tres horas había llegado, ¿qué podría importunarlo? Fugaku le pidió que cuando su primogénito llegara, lo enviara hablar con él. Quizás ella no soltaba ni una palabra al respecto, pero sabía que su hijo no estaba conforme con los ideales que el patriarca infundió en el reto del Clan.

Ella apoyaba a su esposo en todo, fungía aquel escudo que cuidaba la espalda de su marido ante cualquier amenaza. Y aunque algunos pensamientos eran -a su parecer- extremistas, tampoco estaba satisfecha con el trato que ellos recibían de los altos mandos de la aldea. Si ella procedía según las palabras de Fugaku, era porque estaba presente cierta verdad en sus ideales.

Los Uchiha eran denigrados injustamente a partir de una acusación sin bases firmes, y siempre se les negó la posibilidad de que alguno de sus miembros fuera Hokage aún cuando tuvieran las cualidades necesarias. Era consciente del creciente odio en el Clan, uno que comenzaba a desbordarse y que incluso ella temía pues sabía que nada bueno resultaba del rencor desmedido, pero por otra parte lo comprendía.

Ella misma estaba siendo víctima de un odio que podría creerse incorrecto y exagerado.

Sin embargo, entre tanta oscuridad e irracionalidad estaba Itachi. Su hijo mayor, quien no cargaba ni con una pizca de odio, pero si estaba repleto de amor. Un sentimiento que actualmente los Uchiha desconocían, pues fue borrado de su diccionario emocional.

Lo conocía mejor que nadie, Itachi no solo era increíblemente fuerte, su mentalidad llegaba a ser superior a la de muchos. La madurez y su perspectiva de ver la vida era totalmente opuesta a la del resto del Clan, no deseaba poder y mucho menos si éste se obtenía de la forma equivocada como ellos planeaban tenerlo.

Quizás estaba a su desconocimiento cuál era la definición de "lo correcto" para Itachi, pero estaba totalmente segura de que su hijo no iba a aguantar mucho la carga que su marido y el resto de los Uchiha ponía en sus hombros.

Itachi deseaba paz, mientras ellos amenazaban con causar todo lo contrario.

Ella tenía sentimientos encontrados, y como resultado de esto se mantenía al margen de la situación.

La línea de sus pensamientos fue cortada cuando Sasuke soltó un bostezo, la comida que anteriormente estaba en el plato pasó a mejor vida-. Oka-san, ¿cuándo llegará nii-san?

-No lo sé-observó la hora en un reloj cercaco al comedor-. Pero ya es hora de que te acuestes a dormir. Ve a lavarte la boca me esperas en tu cuarto para darte las buenas noches.

Sasuke asintió adormilado, en ocasiones eso causaba la comida. Tras ingerir algún alimento le procedía una sensación de sueño que muchas veces le vencía y terminaba dormido en cualquier lugar.

Hizo lo pedido por su madre, y se hallaba en su cama esperándola. Ésta llegó en pocos minutos, con una dulce sonrisa plasmada en sus labios-. Que descanses, Sasu-chan. Buenas noches y dulces sueños-le besó la frente-. Te quiero-le apagó la luz y al tiempo cayó rendido en sueños.

.

.

.

Su dormitar fue interrumpido por un estruendoso grito. Reconociendo la voz de su padre decidió salir de su habitación cautelosamente. Se aproximó silenciosamente a la puerta del despacho del patriarca, sus piernas temblaban ante el pensamiento de estar haciendo algo malo. Muchas veces su madre le dijo que era malo escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

El remordimiento comenzó a crecer sabiendo que no era correcto espiarlos. Cuando estuvo a punto de irse, la alterada voz de Fugaku le detuvo-. ¿¡Es que acaso no entiendes tu posición!?

-Querido, baja la voz-identificó la voz de su progenitora.

Sasuke entreabrió un poco la puerta y casi se cae hacia atrás al percatarse de que su padre tenía el Sharingan activado-. Itachi, eres la clave de nuestro plan y eres un Uchiha. ¡Nuestro Clan es más importante que cualquier otra cosa! Hacemos esto por nuestro bienestar.

Un brillo rojizo llamó la atención de Sasuke. Despegando la mirada de su padre para dirigirla a Itachi, otra vez estuvo carca de encontrarse con el suelo a sus espaldas. Su hermano mayor también activó su dojutsu-. No digas que piensas en el bienestar del Clan cuando solo tienen en mente el poder.

-¡La aldea nos repudia, ¿acaso no lo ves?!

-¿Y crees que con un golpe de estado lo solucionarás? ¿Piensas que dándole fin a vidas inocentes conseguirán la tan aclamada gloria?-Itachi se estaba cansando de callar sus pensamientos y sólo seguir órdenes insensatas-. ¿Has pensado en las consecuencias de lo que planean hacer?

-Los sacrificios son necesarios.

-No cuando el objetivo tras ellos es totalmente erróneo-ninguno de los dos separó su mirada del otro, teniendo una lucha silenciosa por quién cedía primero. Terminando tras varios minutos en un empate.

Fugaku desactivo su línea sucesoria-. Sólo quiero saber de qué lado estás.

El heredero Uchiha se levantó-. Lo siento, oto-san. Estoy demasiado cansado-no adelantaría más las cosas.

-Ve. Creo que tanto estrés te está cegando, mereces un buen descanso para estar en todos tus sentidos-Sasuke por algún motivo creía que Itachi no sólo estaba cansado por las misiones.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta de que él estaba ahí corrió a su habitación, acostándose al llegar a su cama.

Entonces rememoró toda la discusión que escuchó sin el consentimiento de sus integrantes. Su mente daba vueltas, estaba al pendiente de que la relación de su padre con Itachi se había distanciado un poco desde hace un tiempo. Jamás pensó que fuera hasta tal punto, y era algo que no comprendía. ¿Qué era un golpe de estado? ¿Por qué su padre quería llevarlo a cabo y en cambio su hermano no? Tenía muchas dudas, hasta cierto punto se sintió dolido por ser dejado de lado.

Todos en su círculo familiar más cercano sabían de la discordia entre Itachi y su padre. Pero él no, ¿acaso su opinión no contaba? Quizás fuera el menor, puede ser que no entendiera al cien por ciento lo que decían, pero no desmeritaba lo que él pudiera pensar. Con un poco de explicación, podría ayudar, estaba seguro.

Y aun así, no le daban la oportunidad de al menos enterarse.

Se sentía triste, confundido y un poco enfadado con ellos.

Buscaría la forma de saber más, les demostraría que era capaz de opinar en temas serios.

Él al igual que ellos era un Uchiha, y también nació en Konoha.

* * *

 **Notas de autor** : ¡Al fin lo terminé! Veía esto interminable. Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito (y que planeo escribir *guiño*).

Ok, mucha información importante en éste capítulo. Aquí es cuando me doy cuenta que debía ponerle otro nombre a uno de los caps anteriores para poder colocarle a éste su título :v. De hecho, estuve tentada a titular al actual "Información 2da parte".

Planeaba escribir aún más porque tenía en mente que muchas cosas sucedieran, pero mis manos me suplicaron descanso. Aunque este capítulo no fue épico, definitivamente es muy importante, me centré en la perspectiva de personajes que hasta el momento no tenían mucha participación y que, sin embargo, tenían un rol de peso en la trama.

Honestamente, tengo tantas ideas aún por plasmar que me cuesta mucho decidir qué debe ser descartado para darle prioridad a otras cosas que podrían poseer mayor importancia. Es un poco difícil preservar lo más fielmente posible la línea de la serie cuando cambias algo en su historia y por consecuencia todo lo demás también lo hace. Es el "¿qué sucederá si _x_ personaje _dice_ o _hace_ esto?" lo que logra descolocarme en ocasiones cuando pienso en qué consecuencias traerá a la trama.

Para aclarar:

 ***Manju** : Es un dulce típico japonés, recuerdo que en un relleno Hanabi estaba comiéndolo… O al menos se parecía a un Manju. El exterior está hecho de una masa de harina, polvo de arroz y alforfón. En su interior puede llevar pasta de judías y azúcar, dependiendo del tipo de manju el relleno cambia.

 ***Omamori** : Como escribí, es un pequeño amuleto. Su objetivo puede ser cualquiera, tanto proteger, como traer suerte (sea en el amor o en el trabajo), felicidad, dinero, etc. Es muy típico, incluso lo he visto en varias series. El envoltorio está hecho de tela (usualmente usan la seda) y lleva bordado en su parte trasera el nombre del santuario donde fue comprado. En su interior, siempre oculto, está contenido una inscripción rectangular que bien puede estar hecha en papel, cartón o incluso una fina lámina de madera y que lleva el nombre del dios protector y una oración escrita o bendecida por un monje.

 ***Ise-Jingu** : Es un antiguo santuario shinto y el más importante de Japón. Fundado por la adorada Princesa Mikoto, es un centro de adoración hacia varias deidades mitológicas en las que se basó Kishimoto para su serie. Entre los dioses venerados en el santuario están: Los creadores del mundo y otros dioses Izanagi e Izanami, Amateratsu (Hija de los dos anteriormente mencionados, deidad del sol), Tsukiyomi (hermano de Amateratsu, deidad de la luna).

Bueno, como ya he dicho este capítulo tiene información muy importante, así que es mejor no olvidar lo que se ha leído aquí. He tardado en actualizar puesto que no me decidía cómo debía culminar. También he tenido problemas familiares y falta de ánimo, pero ya estoy bien y espero que les haya gustado la actualización.

Estoy feliz por la reacción del capítulo anterior, he leído todos los comentarios y me han alegrado mucho. Cuando no tengo motivación los leo, y logran ayudarme a desperezarme. ¡Gracias!

Bueno, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Espero sus reviews con sus opiniones al respecto!, por el momento le daré descanso a mis manos.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Pdt: Perdonen las faltas ortográficas y gramaticales, teniendo en cuenta que me he tardado mucho en actualizar a penas terminé el capítulo lo subí.


End file.
